


Flirty Talks

by Vicleylove



Category: Grey’s Anatomie, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 47,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleylove/pseuds/Vicleylove
Summary: Lukas Ripley hat sich verletzt und benötigt medizinische Versorgung.
Relationships: Battalion Chief Frankel/Lucas Ripley, Lucas Ripley/ Jennifer Ripley, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Travis Montgomery/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Andy Herrera, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 156
Kudos: 46





	1. Autsch!

Victoria Hughes betritt fröhlich das Barney. „Morgen Chief.“ „Morgen Hughes.“ Er steht an der Theke und gießt sich Kaffee ein. „Möchten sie auch?“ „Gerne.“ Ripley gießt eine zweite Tasse ein und reicht eine Victoria, die etwas näher gekommen ist. „Danke.“ „Gerne.“ Er dreht sich wieder um, um seine Tasse zu nehmen. „Sind sie irgendwo hängen geblieben, Sir?“ „Was?“ Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sieht sie neugierig an. „Äh.“ Vic zeigt um ihn herum. „Sie sind oberhalb des Knies… also ihre Hose….“ Ripley verdreht die Augen. „Der Verband ist wieder…. Danke Hughes, ich kümmere mich gleich drum.“ „Verband?“ Fragt Vic neugierig nach. „Ja, nicht weiter wild.“ „Wenn es den Verband durchnässt ist es nicht nicht weiter wild.“ „Ich war in der Klinik. Es wurde versorgt.“ „Wie sie meinen Sir.“ Er stöhnt genervt. „Was Hughes?“ „Sie sollten es professionell versorgen lassen. Sie können sich nicht selbst die Oberschenkelrückseite versorgen.“ „Hmpf.“ „Ich sage ja nicht, dass sie es von mir versorgen lassen müssen, aber sie sollten es nicht selbst tun.“ Damit nimmt Vic ihren Kaffee und geht zur Tür.   
  
„Ich werde es bereuen.“ Hört sie ihn murmeln. „Hughes?“ „Ja, Sir?“ „Wären sie so gut?“ „Natürlich, Sir.“ Lukas kommt zu ihr herüber. Sie stehen sich gegenüber. „Sie müssten allerdings schon ihre Hose…“ Beginnt Vic. „Hier?“ „Wir können auch in meine Koje, aber ich beantworte dann keine Fragen zu der Situation.“ „Was? Oh Gott. Nein, ich.“ „Drehen sie sich einfach um, Sir und lassen mich einen Blick drauf werfen.“ Lukas dreht sich um, öffnet den Gürtel, die Hose und lässt sie endlich zu Boden rutschen. Es hat ihn unheimlich viel Überwindung gekostet, das kann sie sagen, aber es führt keinen Weg drumrum.   
  
Vic hat Handschuhe aus ihrer Hosentasche gezogen und beginnt den Verband zu entfernen. „Shhhhh.“ Zieht sie die Luft ein. „Wann war der Unfall?“ „Ca ne Woche?“ Vic tastet vorsichtig das Bein ab. Es ist heiß, gerötet und ordentlich geschwollen. „Also ich will ehrlich sein, Sir. Es sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Sie sollten nochmal in die Klinik.“ „Keine Zeit. Ich muss gleich zum Meeting.“ „Okay, ich versorge es, aber sie müssen zum Arzt.“ „Kümmern sie sich einfach drum, ja?“ „Ich hole schnell ein paar Sachen.“ Lukas zieht die Hose hoch und wartet auf ihre Rückkehr. Vic kommt mit dem RTW-Rucksack zurück.   
  
„So, am besten legen sie sich auf die Couch.“ Lukas lässt wieder seine Hose herunter und legt sich bäuchlings auf die Couch. „Es wird nicht angenehm, Sir.“ „Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns, ja?“ Vic legt ein Steriles Tuch über sein Bein, dann desinfiziert sie großräumig. „Ich fange an, ja?“ „Ja, okay.“ Vic nimmt eine Spritze, füllt sie mit Kochsalzlösung, setzt eine Knopfkanüle darauf. Langsam fährt sie in die Wundtasche, Lukas zischt. „Gehts?“ „Hmhm.“ Stimmt er zu. Vic spritzt vorsichtig die klare Flüssigkeit in die Wunde. Sie wiederholt die Prozedur noch 2x, bis keine seröse Wundflüssigkeit mehr austritt. „Ich werde es drainieren. Es wird wehtun. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn es zu Schmerzhaft ist, ja?“ „Hughes. Heute noch.“ „Okay okay.“ Vic nimmt Mull, tränkt ihn in antibiotischer Lösung und beginnt ihn mit der Knopfkanüle in die Wunde zu schieben. Sie spürt, wie Lukas Bein sich vor Schmerz anspannt. Er sagt allerdings keinen Ton.  
  
„Vic, ich….!“ Travis betritt das Barney und sieht Vic auf der Couch sitzen, neugierig tritt er näher und lugt auf den Knackarsch eines blonden Lockenkopfs. „Was behandeln wir?“ Fragt er neugierig. „Infizierte Wunde.“ Antwortet Vic legiglich, ohne aufzuschauen. „Tapfer bleiben, die Hälfte ist drin.“ Sagt Travis und legt dem Mann beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Lukas schnellt überrascht herum und blickt Montgomery direkt an, der erschrocken von der Couchlehne aufspringt. „Chief! Sir, ich…“ „Gehen sie einfach, Montgomery.“ „Natürlich.“ Travis trollt sich schnell aus dem Barney.   
„Ihr wollt da jetzt nicht rein!“ Hört Vic ihn sagen, scheinbar ist das Team vom Einsatz zurück.   
  
„Er hat mich abgecheckt bevor er es wusste, hab ich Recht?“ „Oh ja hat er. Aber zu Travis Verteidigung erstens rechnet man nicht mit ihnen und zweitens sie haben schon einen. Oh gott. Ich... Sir, Entschuldigung.“ Sie hat seinen Arsch abgecheckt und sie wusste wer er ist. War das absichtliches flirten? Lukas grinst ins Kissen, bis Vic weiter die Drainage legt.  
  
Sie vollendet diese schweigend und legt dick Mull auf die Wunde. Zum Schluss wickelt sie einen dicken Verband darum. „So, bis morgen sollte es reichen, aber….“ „Ich sollte zum Arzt.“ „Ja. Auf jeden Fall und vorm Meeting sollten sie sich umziehen.“ „Danke Hughes.“ Lukas erhebt sich, zieht die Hose, mit dem Rücken zu Vic stehend, hoch und schließt sie, während Vic aufräumt. Vic legt den Kopf schief, während sie ihn unauffällig beobachtet. Sie fragt sich, wie er vorne herum aussieht, da die Shorts seinem Arsch wirklich schmeicheln. Alibimäßig packt sie den Müll und die RTW-Tasche zusammen. Lukas bedankt sich nochmals und geht.


	2. Zurück zum Tatort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kehrt zurück zum Ort des Geschehens.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du Ripleys Arsch gesehen hast!“ Travis ist fassungslos. „Erstens war er nicht nackt. Hör auf das zu sagen als sei er nackt gewesen und zweitens du hast ihn auch gesehen! Ihn sogar abgecheckt!“ „Hey! Ich wusste nicht wer er ist. Also schon wer er ist, aber nicht dass es Ripley ist! Du hättest mich ja auch vorwarnen können.“ „Wie denn? Travis bleib weg, Chief Ripley liegt grad halbnackt vor mir?“ „Naja vielleicht nicht so, aber ja! Das wäre eine Idee gewesen!“ Travis fuchtelt aufgebracht mit den Armen. Vic sieht ihn irritiert an. „Gott, du hast ewig auf seinen Arsch geschaut! Und ich muss wirklich sagen, er hat n echt heißen Arsch. Hast du auch…. also als er sich angezogen hat?“ „Travis!“ „Was?!“ Beide beginnen zu lachen und gehen zurück an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Tag steht Vic mit Andy im Barney und scherzt, als Ripley eintritt. „Hughes.“ Die beiden schrecken hoch. „Sir. Wir haben sie gar nicht erwartet.“ Sagt Andy vorlaut. Lukas ignoriert es. „Haben sie kurz, Hughes?“ „Äh. Natürlich, Sir.“ Andy sieht Vic besorgt an, verlässt aber das Barney.  
  
„Was kann ich für sie tun?“ Fragt Vic und stellt ihre Tasse in den Geschirrspüler. Er kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. „Naja…. könnten Sie vielleicht….“ „Chief. Sie sollten zum Arzt.“ „Hughes.“ Bittet er sanft, sie seufzt. „Na gut. Ich hole alles. Moment.“ Sie verschwindet und kommt kurz danach wieder.  
  
Lukas steht voll angezogen vor ihr. „Ich bräuchte sie ausgezogen, Chief.“ Sagt sie, da er immer noch keine Anstalten macht, sich zu entkleiden. Er sieht sie verwirrt an. „Ich meine die Hose. Ich brauche ihren Oberschenkel, also muss die Hose runter und sie sollten sich hinlegen.“ Prescht sie los. Vic schließt die Augen, als ihr bewusst wird wie dumm sie sich anhört. Lukas setzt sich in Bewegung. „Wenn es wenigstens auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde.“ Knurrt er vor sich hin. „Oh ich glaube mein Freund fände das nicht gerade angepasst, Sir.“ „Oh, Entschuldigung Hughes. Ich… So war das nicht….“ „Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass ich es höre?“ Fragt sie spitz und gleichzeitig flirtend. Vic kann ihn bis in den Nacken erröten sehen, als er vor ihr auf der Couch liegt.  
  
„Ich kann mir nur schöneres vorstellen, das ist alles.“ „Definitiv.“ „Sie haben gut Reden. Ihnen tut es nicht weh und wenn ich sie gestern richtig verstanden habe, genießen sie es.“ „Wie kommen sie darauf?“ „Erstens wann kann man seinem Chef mal weh tun, ohne dass er was sagen kann?“ „Hm.“ Stimmt sie zu. „Und zweitens genießen sie doch die Aussicht, oder nicht?“ „Ich werde dazu nichts sagen!“ Nun ist es an Vic rot zu werden. Ihr Vorteil ist, dass Lukas sie nicht sehen kann. Vic entfernt den Verband, den Mull. „Es wird wehtun, Sir.“ „Schon gut.“ Vic beginnt vorsichtig den Mull aus der Wundtasche zu ziehen. Lukas zischt vor Schmerz. „Ich sagte, dass es wehtut.“ „Stimmt. Sagten sie.“ Drückt er schmerzerfüllt hervor. „Wenn es zu arg ist….“ „Geht schon.“ Unterbricht Lukas sie. „Okay.“ Vic zieht den Rest des Mulls heraus.  
  
Sie beginnt mit dem Spülen. „Gott, ich hasse das!“ Stöhnt er. „Tut mir Leid, aber da müssen sie durch.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Ich finde es aber schon ein klein wenig besser, es kommt weniger seröse Flüssigkeit und ich finde es weniger geschwollen.“ „Finden sie?“ „Ein wenig, ja.“ „Freut mich wenn die Schwellung weniger wird. Soll es ja auch und belegt ja nur ihr können.“ „Naja normalerweise werden Schwellungen, wenn ich mich um sie kümmere, erst größer, bevor sie kleiner werden.“ Plappert Vic. „Bitte was?“ „Ach nichts Sir.“ „Es ging gerade nicht um eine Wunde, richtig?“ „Äh. Ehrlich gesagt nicht, nein, Sir.“  
  
„Okay…. ehm wow…. Ich bin froh, dass sie nur an meiner Oberschenkelrückseite sind.“ „Ach ja?“ „So war es nicht gemeint. Ich dachte…. weil…“ „Schon gut, Sir. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.“ „Ihr Ernst?“ Lukas blickt sich schockiert zu ihr um, Vic drückt ihn vorsichtig zurück auf die Couch, bevor sie antwortet. „Was denken sie was wir im Alltag alles sehen. Das wäre mal erfrischend.“ Lukas schweigt.  
  
Vic tränkt die Gaze und beginnt die Wunde erneut zu drainieren. Sie spürt wie er sich anspannt. „Tschuldigung, Sir.“ „Schon gut.“ „Wie ist das nochmal passiert?“ „Arbeitsunfall.“ „Ach ja?“ „Ja, nichts großartiges.“ Sie legt erneut Gaze auf und umwickelt den Oberschenkel mit einem Verband. Sie wird ihn das nächste mal danach fragen. Vic ist sich sicher, dass er in ihrer nächsten Schicht wieder auftauchen wird.


	3. Chapter 3

„Was wollte Ripley denn?“ Fragt Andy, als sie das Barney wieder betritt, nachdem der Chief weggefahren ist. „Sollte mir nur was anschauen.“ Andy zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mit Handschuhen und Mull?“ „Andy bitte. Es ist seine Sache.“ „Es wundert mich nur, dass er lieber zu dir geht, als zu einem Lutenent.“ „Du meinst zum Beispiel dich?“ „Ja, schon irgendwie.“ „Ich bin nicht heiß drauf, frag ihn doch ob du dich kümmern darfst.“ „Was? Nein!“ „Dann nerv mich aber auch nicht damit!“ „Ich nerve doch gar nicht.“ Vic hat unterdessen alles weggepackt und verlässt das Barney.

An ihrem freien Tag verbringt sie etwas Zeit mit David. Vic hat Ripley zwar gesagt er sei ihr Freund, aber eigentlich hatten sie das nie definiert, was es war. Sie schliefen miteinander, ja. Der Sex war ganz gut, aber nicht weltbewegend. Sie kannte keine Freunde von ihm, er niemanden von ihr. Sie aßen nicht gemeinsam oder teilten das Bad. Lediglich das Bett.  
  
„An was denkst du?“ David sieht sie fragend an. „Häh?“ Vic schüttelt sich in die Realität zurück. „Du hast an irgendwas gedacht, ich meine du bist nicht bei der Sache. Willst du dass ich aufhören, dass wir reden?“ Fragt er liebevoll. „Oh nein, nein, nein. Reden ist ne schlechte Idee. Reden ist mies!“ plappert Vic. David sieht Vic fragend an. „Warum ist das schlecht?“ „Weil reden bedeuten würde, dass es ernst wird, dass es nicht nur lockerer Sex ist.“ „Und das willst du nicht? Du willst es nicht ernst? Nicht fest?“ „Nicht wirklich?!“ Vic sieht ihn unsicher an. „Wow, okay. Ich dachte wir wären dorthin unterwegs.“ David ist geknickt. „Hör zu David. Es macht mir viel Spaß mit dir und ich genieße die Zeit mit dir, aber es wird nicht ernst werden.“ „Also nur Spaß?!“ „Nur Spaß!“ „Okay. Dann… ich will aber mehr, Vic. Ich will mehr mit dir.“ „Tut mir Leid, David.“ „Mir tut es Leid.“ David steht auf und zieht sich an. Er schaut zurück zu Vic und geht. Vic lässt ihren Kopf ins Kissen fallen „Deshalb ist reden Scheiße!“ Stöhnt sie frustriert.

Am nächsten Morgen ist Vic immer noch mies drauf. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ Fragt Travis bestürzt. „Ach nichts.“ Pampt Vic und erntet einen Blick von Travis. „David und ich…. naja es ist vorbei. Kein Spaß mehr und das ist passiert als wir gerade durchstarten wollten.“ „Warum ist der Spaß vorbei?“ „Er will mehr.“ „Und du nicht?“ „Nein. Er ist… nett, aber nicht mein Typ.“ „Und das ist im Bett passiert?“ „Irgendwie. Ich dachte an die letzte Schicht und er fragte was sei und ob ich reden will. Ich meinte reden ist doof weil es dann Ernst wird und er sagte er will es Ernst und ich nicht und er ist gegangen.“ „Mittendrin?“ Vic nickt. „Du bist also frustriert!“ „Sowas von! Ich meine es war nicht weltbewegend, aber gut und wenn du durchstarten willst und dann plötzlich is flaute….“ „Verstehe.“ „Bringt mir nur nichts!“ „Frag doch Ripley.“ „Wie kommst du auf Ripley?“ Fragt Vic verwundert. „Weil er grad die Treppe hoch kommt.“ „Ach ja?“ „Dich überrascht es nicht?“ „Nicht wirklich.“ „Kümmerst du dich wieder um seine Wunde.“ „Denke schon.“ Travis grinst. „Vergiss es! Ich werde ihn nicht fragen!“ „Eine Hand wäscht die andere!“ „Er ist unser Chef!“ Beide verstummen, als Ripley eintritt.  
  
„Montgomery, Hughes.“ Grüßt er. „Bin dann mal weg!“ Travis verlässt das Barney. Hinter Ripley dreht er sich zu Vic um und packt in die Luft, als ob er an Ripleys Arsch grabschen würde. ,Raus!, Formt Vic mit dem Mund und starrt Travis wütend an. Lukas sieht sie neugierig an, dreht sich um und sieht Travis gerade noch verschwinden. „Will ich wissen um was es ging?“ „Lieber nicht. Was gibts Sir?“ Lukas schweigt. „Moment, ja?“ Vic verschwindet und kommt Minuten später zurück.  
  
Sie hat alles, was sie braucht mitgebracht. „Ausziehen und hinlegen.“ „Befehlen sie mich jetzt schon?“ Fragt er im Spaß. „Wenn sie nicht zum Arzt gehen. Außerdem scheint es, als ob es sie es nicht stört. Ich meine sie liegen schließlich.“ Sie sieht Lukas Oberkörper vibrieren vor Lachen, auch wenn kein Ton seine Lippen verlässt. Vic schneidet den Verband auf. „Sie haben den Verband gewechselt?“ „Nur die Gaze. Den Mull in der Wunde ging schlecht.“ Vic nickt und beginnt diesen vorsichtig herauszuziehen. „Ist festgeklebt. Ich muss es erst einweichen.“ Sie spritzt Kochsalzlösung in die Wunde und wartet kurz. Dann beginnt sie von neuem. „Wie war ihr freier Tag?“ Fragt Lukas. „War okay.“ „Klingt nicht so toll.“ Vic schweigt. Okay scheinbar möchte sie nicht darüber reden. Vic zieht die Gaze komplett heraus. Das letzte Stück muss weh getan haben. Sie sieht ihn kurz hochschrecken. „Tschuldigung.“ Murmelt Vic düster. „Alles okay? Sie sind heute so schweigsam?“ „Ja, alles gut.“ Vic beißt sich auf die Lippe und beginnt zu spülen. „Scheiße!“ Stöhnt Ripley. „Ich hoffe sie sind mit ihrem Freund zärtlicher.“ „Sry, Chief.“ Vic besinnt sich und geht vorsichtiger vor. „Um ehrlich zu sein, es war nichts festes.“ „War?“ „Ja, war.“ „Tut mir Leid.“ „Schon gut. Ich… eigentlich würde es mich nicht stören. Ich meine er ist ganz lieb und der Sex war gut….“ „Aber?“ „Es hat mir einfach nicht gereicht.“ „Sind sie so anspruchsvoll?“ „Eigentlich nicht. Aber berufsbedingt bin ich körperlich ganz gut trainiert und …. ausdauernd?“ Ripley lacht. „Er konnte nicht mithalten?“ „Nicht wirklich. Und dann fand das Gespräch auch noch mitten in den Vorbereitungen statt.“ „Welches Gespräch?“ „Dass er mehr will und ich es mir nicht vorstellen kann.“ „Ah. Und dann hat er sie frustriert zurückgelassen?“ „Ja! Unfassbar oder? Ich meine…. wer lässt jemanden sexuell frustriert einfach so liegen!“ „Und jemand anderes? Ich meine sie sind ungebunden. Gehen sie aus, irgendwer wird sich doch finden oder nicht?“ „Schon.“ „Aber?“ „Schicht.“ „Verstehe. Darum ging es also mit Montgomery?!“ „Ja. Was? Nein. Oh Gott nein. Travis ist schwul und mein bester Freund. Ich würde nie…“ „Schon gut. Ich kannte Michael.“ „Sie müssen einen furchtbaren Eindruck von mir haben.“ Vic beginnt die Wunde mit getränkter Gaze zu füllen. „Nicht wirklich. In dem Job muss man Dampf ablassen. Ich verstehe das.“ „Wie steht es mit Ihnen?“ Fragt sie leichtfertig. „Was? Ob wir?“ Ripley fragt entsetzt. „Oh Gott nein. Ich meinte was sie machen.“ „Äh. Normalerweise gehe ich joggen oder boxe.“ „Ich hasse rennen.“ Drückt sie bitter hervor. „Aber es hilft!“ „Hmpf!“ „Und man bekommt Ausdauer.“ „Als ob mir daran mangeln würde.“ Sagt sie bitter. „Tschuldigung.“ Er lacht. „Schon gut. Also sie würden mithalten?“ „Ich denke schon. Moment von was reden wir gerade?“ Vic legt Mull auf die Wunde und verbindet sie. „Das können sie sich gerade raussuchen. Übrigens sie sollten die Shorts wechseln. Ich konnte sie heute nicht sauber halten. Tut mir Leid.“ „Hatte ich eh vor, nach der Sitzung.“ Vic schaut ihn neugierig an. „Was ich bin auch nur ein Mann!“ Er dreht sich leicht zu ihr um und grinst. „Sie!“ Vic wirft ihren Handschuh nach ihm. „Aber sie machen mit. Ich mag das! Bis morgen.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu und lässt ihn auf der Couch zurück.


	4. Nummer 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukaa kommt erneut zur Station.

Lukas schüttelt den Kopf und steht auf. Noch nie hat eine seiner Angestellten so provokativ mit ihm geflirtet. Ob es ihr lediglich Spaß macht?  
Er zieht sich an und verlässt die Station.  
„Und was macht sein Bein?“ Fragt Travis als Vic die Tasche aufräumt. „Die Entzündung geht zurück. Aber es wird noch dauern.“ „Ist tief?“ „3/4 cm?“ „Tasche richtig?“ „Ja, leider. Wird länger brauchen als ein einfacher Schnitt.“ „Leider? Ich könnte mir schlimmeres vorstellen. Ich meine er ist heiß.“ Vic grinst und boxt Travis auf den Arm. „Du findest es auch!“ Travis grinst sie an. „Ach sei ruhig!“ Vic lacht ebenfalls und lässt ihn stehen.

Am nächsten Morgen ist Vic gerade im RTW beschäftigt, als sie den Truck auf den Hof fahren sieht. „Dein Patient ist da.“ Sagt Travis unnötigerweise. „Er ist nicht mein Patient!“ Sagt sie, nimmt sich Gaze, Mull und Co und verlässt den RTW.  
  
„Chief.“ grüßt sie ihn am Eingang und geht nach oben. Lukas folgt ihr und kann nicht anders als ihren Po abzuchecken, der, da sie zwei Stufen vor ihm geht, genau auf seiner Augenhöhe ist. „Gefällt die Aussicht?“ Lukas schaut auf und sieht Hughes direkt ins Gesicht. „Äh…..“ Sie grinst. „Schon gut. Gleiches Recht für alle, ich sehe gleich mehr.“ Sagt sie, dreht sich um und huscht die letzten Stufen nach oben. Lukas hustet lautlos und folgt ihr ins Barney.  
  
„Alle Mann und Frau raus! Ich brauche den Raum.“ Hört er Vic rufen. „Warum müssen wir raus?“ „Weil ich es sage! Also abmarsch!“ Er grinst und betritt das Barney, als das Team nach und nach den Raum verlässt. Sie nicken ihm zu und er grüßt wortlos zurück.  
  
„Wie geht es ihnen, Hughes?“ Fragt er, während er sich entkleidet. „Geht so. Wird schon irgendwie. Selbst?“ „Soweit. Ich glaube langsam wird es besser.“ „Schauen wir mal.“ Vic schneidet den Verband auf und zieht vorsichtig die Gaze aus der Wundtasche. „Es wird besser. Ja. Die Rötung ist fast weg. Die Schwellung ist deutlich kleiner.“ „Aber auch nur die….“ Vic lacht. „Darum müssen Sie sich schon selbst kümmern, Chief!“ Lacht sie. „So wie sie?“ „Ich? Ne. Schon gar nicht in der Schicht.“ Er atmet scharf ein. „Anderes Thema bitte.“ „Warum? Gibts Probleme?“ „Sie erinnern sich daran, dass die sich über ihren Ex was auch immer beschwert haben? Tun sie es ihm nicht gleich!“ Vic grinst. „Was machen Sie morgen?“ „Wie bitte?“ „Wegen dem Verbandswechsel.“ Vic spült unterdessen. „Nichts.“ „Ach Chief! Sie wissen doch dass es täglich gemacht werden sollte.“ „Sollte. Es wird schon gehen.“ „Was haben sie morgen vor? Ich meine laufen gehen sie ja nicht.“ „Oh. Ich wollte heute Abend vielleicht ausgehen. Jemanden finden,....“ „Der den Juckreiz stillt?“ „Äh ja.“ „Verstehe ich. Genießen sie die Zeit.“ „Werde ich.“ Vic drainiert die Wunde vorsichtig. „Heute so sanft?“ „Muss mich ja schon einmal auf heute Abend vorbereiten.“ Lukas schluckt. „Nicht nett Hughes!“ „Sagt der, der von seiner Ausdauer schwärmt.“ „Ich habe Ausdauer! Ich würde ihnen ja sagen, dass ich es unter Beweis stelle. Aber ich glaube, dass wäre keine gute Idee.“ „Wie kommen sie darauf?“ „Naja es könnte falsch aufgefasst werden.“ „Könnte es.“ „Könnte es.“ Lukas entspannt sich etwas, während Vic ihre Arbeit beendet. „So das wars an dieser Front.“ „Danke Hughes.“ „Keine Ursache. Wir sehen uns?“ „Bestimmt.“ Lukas steht auf und zieht sich an, Victoria verlässt schnell den Raum.


	5. Ausgehzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic und die Mädels gehen aus.

„Und zufrieden mit dem Chief?“ neckt Travis sie. „Es heilt. Aber er will morgen niemanden dran lassen, also wird es übermorgen wieder schlimmer sein. Es bringt kaum was zwei Tage zu behandeln und dann einen nicht.“ „Sags ihm.“ „Er weiß es!“ „Dann ist es sein Problem.“ „Natürlich ist es das. Es würde anders nur viel schneller heilen.“ „Vielleicht will er genau das nicht?“ „Warum sollte er? Meinst du es ist so toll mit Loch im Oberschenkel rum zu rennen?“ „Mein ja nur.“ „Du meinst falsch.“ „Warum soll eigentlich niemand andres dran?“ Vic zuckt die Schulter. „Frag ihn.“ „Ne danke.“

Am Abend macht sich Vic mit den Mädels fertig und geht in ihre Stammbar. „Ist das nicht deine Manndecke?“ Fragt Andy und deutet auf eine Gruppe Jungs. „David Mayhorn, ja.“ „Warum nochmal habt ihr es beendet?“ „Weil er mehr will.“ „Aha. Er schaut zu dir.“ „Schön für ihn.“ Vic trinkt an ihrem Bier, als David zu ihnen hinüber kommt.  
  
„Vic, hi.“ „David.“ „Hast du kurz?“ „Für was?“ „Ich würde gerne reden.“ „ Was willst du bereden?“ „Hör zu, es war vielleicht etwas voreilig von mir. Tut mir Leid.“ „Aha. Und nun?“ „Naja ich dachte vielleicht….“ „Hör zu David. Du bist ein lieber Kerl. Aber ich habe keine Gefühle für dich und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Es war nur Spaß. Mehr nicht.“ „Ich weiß. Es ist nur, ich vermisse unseren Spaß.“ Vic zieht die Augenbraue hoch. „Nur Spaß. Keine Gefühle.“ „Nur Spaß.“ „Von mir aus. Ruf mich später an.“ Er nickt und geht.  
  
„Ist er so gut?“ Fragt Andy überrascht. „Er ist nicht schlecht. Kein Meister, aber ich muss sagen es hat was, wenn der andere weiß was er machen soll.“ „Du wirst doch nicht monogam werden?“ Fragt Maya schockiert. „Nein. Ich bin es nur momentan Leid immer wieder von vorne anzufangen. Und David weiß was ich will und liefert. Meistens. Es sei denn er rennt halb heulend davon.“ „Klingt irgendwie nicht zufrieden.“ „Ach schon.“   
David meldet sich tatsächlich noch in der Nacht.

In der nächsten Schicht, hat Vic bereits die Sachen gerichtet, als Lukas das Barney betritt. „Morgen, Sir.“ „Morgen Hughes.“ „Und was macht das Bein?“ „Hm. Geht.“ „So gut?“ „Wie war ihre Suche?“ „Oh wechseln wir schon das Thema. Na gut. Ehm okay.“ Lukas öffnet den Gürtel und die Hose, lässt sie auf den Boden rutschen und legt sich auf die Couch. „Also hat er nicht geliefert?“ „Doch schon. Aber…. Also ich habe meinen Ex irgendwas getroffen und er versicherte, dass er vorschnell war und schlussendlich…. naja.“ „Sie haben mit ihm geschlafen?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Vielleicht….. irgendwie?“ „Vielleicht?! Irgendwie?!“ „Ja?“ „Fehler. Nie was anfangen mit dem Ex.“ „Er ist ja kein richtiger Ex.“ „Aber er hat sie nackt gesehen. Das stellt es auf die gleiche Stufe.“ Vic hat unterdessen den Verband entfernt und die Gaze gezogen. „Es sieht echt mies aus, Chief. Mehr gerötet und mehr Wundflüssigkeit. Übermorgen müssen sie zu jemand anderem.“ „Ich lass mir was einfallen.“ Seufzt er. „Gut. Ich will nicht, dass es sich ausbreitet.“ „Nein, müsste nicht sein.“ „Was hatten sie nochmal im Einsatz geschafft?“ „Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt.“ „Bis jetzt.“ „Oh, sie wollen es unbedingt hören?“ „Ich wüsste schon gern, warum ich ihren A… warum ich sie behandle.“ „Aha. Naja eigentlich ist es nicht großartiges gewesen. Ich hatte nur meine Jacke übergeworfen, ein Rookie war zu übereifrig und ist in mich rein, ich habe versucht mich abzufangen, bin dabei gestolpert und hängen geblieben. Also eigentlich ziemlich belanglos.“ Vic drainiert die Wunde und verbindet sie sorgfältig. „So Chief. Wir sind durch.“ „Danke. Sie sind morgen hier?“ „Wenn wir nicht draußen sind…. Ne ich bin da, bis um 11.“ „Okay. Dann bis morgen.“ „Bis morgen.“ Lukas steht auf, zieht sich an und geht.


	6. Koje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Behandlung kann nicht im Barney stattfinden.

Das Team kommt am nächsten Morgen von Einsatz zurück. Lukas steht auf dem Absatz vorm Konferenzraum und blickt in die Halle herunter. Er nickt dem Team zu und geht ins Barney. „Ripley ist oft hier!“ Stellt Dean fest. „Täglich. Zumindest wenn wir in der Schicht sind.“ Bestätigt Jack. „Vic. Du siehst ihn doch täglich. Oder?“ „Ich sehe nichts! Gar nichts. Was?“ „Du betreust doch Ripley oder?“ „Aso. Äh ja. Aber nur medizinisch.“ Vic betritt das Barney. „Morgen Sir.“ „Morgen.“ „Haben sie es eilig? Oder kann ich erst?“ Vic deutet hinter sich, Richtung Duschen. Lukas mustert sie. Victoria ist voll Staub und Schmutz. „Gehen sie. Ich habe Zeit. Kaffee?“ „Wenn sie aufsetzen, gerne.“ Ripley schmunzelt und geht zur Theke, während Vic unter die Dusche springt.  
  
Frisch angezogen und gut gelaunt schlendert Vic ins Barney. „Na besser?“ Ripley reicht ihr eine Tasse. „Danke. Ja, sie glauben nicht wie gut eine heiße Dusche tut.“ „Weiß ich.“ „Klar, äh. Tschuldigung. Natürlich wissen sie, wie es ist.“ „Schlimmer Einsatz?“ „Nein, eigentlich gar nicht. Nichts was wir hätten verhindern können. Ich meine natürlich ist es immer scheiße jemanden zu verlieren, aber sie war 93. Dritter Schlaganfall in einem Jahr. Ich meine was soll man da noch erwarten.“ „Von da waren sie aber nicht so staubig.“ „Nein, wir mussten weiter. Wand einreisen, ein Kleinkind war eingeschlossen.“ „Also hatten sie keine Zeit zum verarbeiten.“ „Nicht wirklich. Aber…“ „Nichts aber. Es kann belasten, wenn man gedanklich noch nicht weitergehen kann. Das ist nicht schlimm oder macht sie nicht schwach. Hätten sie ein paar Minuten gehabt, wäre es wahrscheinlich anders gewesen.“ „Womöglich.“ Sagt Vic nachdenklich und trinkt ihren Kaffee. „Ich wusste nicht wie sie ihn trinken.“ „Schwarz und heiß. Genau richtig. Danke.“ Vic lächelt ihn an. „Sollen wir?“ Fragt Lukas aufheiternd. „Klar, natürlich.“  
  
Das Team betritt die Küche. „Seid ihr noch nicht fertig?“ Fragt Andy. „Eigentlich nicht. Wir wollten grade anfangen.“ Erklärt Vic. „Müssen wir schon wieder warten?“ Dean ist ungeduldig. „Nein schon gut. Bleibt ihr hier. Ich will aber keinen Ton hören! Klar?!“ „Natürlich!“ „Was denkst du von uns?“ „Genau das!“ Vic geht zur Tür. „Chief?“ „Äh, komme.“ Er folgt ihr aus dem Raum. „Und nun?“ „Gehn sie schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich.“ „Und wohin?“ „Nummer 2 ist mir.“ Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an, bis Vic Richtung Schlafraum nickt. „Was? Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!“ „Dann im Trainingsraum? Oder im stehen auf dem Flur? Wir können auch zum Team in die Küche!“ „Ist ja gut.“ Sagt er beschwichtigend und geht zu den Schlafsälen. „Ich fasse es nicht. Noch nie bin ich in einen Schlafsaal von einem Firefighter gewesen. Und jetzt zieh ich mich da aus! Unfassbar!“ Hört sie ihn schimpfen. Vic lacht leise, geht zum RTW und holt das Material.  
  
Sie folgt Lukas in ihren Raum. „Und ist es so schlimm bei mir?“ Sagt sie grinsend. „Ich wollte nicht….“ „Schon gut. Ausziehen Chief.“ „Hughes?!?“ „Was?“ „Ach nichts.“ „Also ziehen sie sich jetzt aus?“ Er lacht lautlos und öffnet Gürtel und Hose. Er lässt sie zu Boden fallen, während er Victoria noch zugewand ist. „Zufrieden?“ Fragt er heiter. Vic linst nach unten und sieht lediglich sein Hemd, was über seine Shorts ragt. „Na los hinlegen, Chief. Sonst werden wir nie fertig und das Team wird sich fragen, was so lange dauert.“ Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf und legt sich hin. „Soll ich noch was tun?“ Fragt er belustigt. „Wenn sie so fragen….“ Vic gibt ihm einen Impuls an der Seite und Lukas rutscht ein Stück hinüber. Sie setzt sich neben ihn und schneidet den Verband auf, entfernt Mull und Gaze. „Und?“ „Besser. Ich möchte aber wirklich, dass sie es morgen versorgen lassen.“ „Verstehe.“ „Haben sie sich schon was überlegt?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nicht.“ „Aber machen lassen!“ „Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Doppelschicht?“ Vic lacht. „Nein, mein Chef mag nicht, wenn wir so lange am Stück arbeiten.“ „Sehr rücksichtsvoll von ihm.“ „Schon.“ „Sie halten nicht viel davon?“ „Was? Doch. Es fehlt nur an Personal. Aber ich denke das ist ihm bekannt.“ „Ist es und ich glaube er versucht es zu ändern.“ „Bestimmt.“ Vic ist fertig mit spülen und beginnt die Gaze in die Wunde zu stopfen. „Wie läuft es mit ihrem was auch immer?“ Vic stöhnt. „Ich fürchte sie hatten Recht. Er klammert total.“ „Dann lieber gleich?!“ „Morgen. Er arbeitet gerade und per Telefon mache ich das nicht.“ „Nobel.“ „Anstand.“ Vic beendet ihre Arbeit. „So Chief. Sie könnten sich wieder anziehen.“ „Ich könnte?“ „Sie könnten es auch lassen. Ich meine es ist ihre Entscheidung. Ich glaube Andy würde auch gerne einen Blick auf ihren, auf sie werfen.“ „Auf meinen?“ „Nicht so wichtig.“ Vic erhebt sich von ihrem Bett und legt ihm seine Hose griffbereit hin. „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Vic geht an ihren Tisch und notiert etwas, dann geht sie zu Lukas, der mittlerweile steht und das Hemd in die Hose steckt. Vic stellt sich eng vor ihn, Lukas atmet flach und sieht zu ihr hinunter. „Melden sie sich. Verstanden?“ Vic schiebt ihm den Zettel in seine Hemdbrusttasche und geht. Lukas starrt ihr ungläubig nach. Er zieht sich fertig an und holt den Zettel hervor. Es ist ihre Privatadresse mit Handynummer. Er schüttelt unglaublich den Kopf und steckt den Zettel wieder ein. Schnell ist er fertig und geht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise, das nächste Capitel wird für Dich😏🙃😎


	7. Dann geh und komm nicht zurück!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für sunrise. Viel Spaß damit. Ich hoffe es gefällt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kommt bei Vic an.

„Gott. Warum regst du dich so darüber auf?“ Ruft sie aus. „Weil ein anderer Mann zu dir kommt? Soll ich mich da nicht drüber aufregen?“ Er klingt sauer. „Nein, sollst du nicht! Es geht dich nämlich nichts an!“ Antwortet sie. „Bitte was?“ Nun wird auch er lauter. „Nur Spaß. Schon vergessen?“ „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ „Es ist mein voller Ernst! Er ist mein Patient und ich versorge ihn, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht.“ „Wenn du das machst, gehe ich.“ „Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.“ Lukas klopft an die Tür. Der Streit verstummt.  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnet ihm Vic. „Äh hi. Ich will nicht stören. Ich kann auch.“ Lukas deutet hinter sich. „Definitiv nicht. Kommen sie rein.“ Lukas betritt langsam die Wohnung. Es ist aufgeräumt und farbenfroh eingerichtet. Lukas zieht seine Schuhe aus und folgt Victoria unsicher ins Wohnzimmer. „Du ziehst das echt durch?“ Schreit ein gleichaltriger, junger Mann. Lukas mustert ihn. „Tu ich!“ Antwortet sie lautstark. „Ich kanns nicht glauben.“ Ruft er aus und rauft sich die Haare. „Ich kann auch gehen.“ Sagt Lukas leise zu Vic. „Wenn einer geht ist er es.“ Sagt Vic hart. „Du willst das ich gehe?“ Jetzt erkennt Lukas ihn. David Mayhorn, 23. David braust auf. „Ehrlich? Ja. Ja das will ich und wenn du schon gehst, dann bleib gleich weg!“ Schreit Vic zurück. Lukas steht unwirklich zwischen den beiden Parteien. David nimmt seine Sachen und geht.  
  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte ihn schon raus haben, bis sie kommen. Sie hätten das nicht mitbekommen sollen.“ Entschuldigt sich Vic. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich wegen mir verabschieden.“ „Es war nicht wegen ihnen. Es hat viel nicht gepasst. Aber egal. Fangen wir an.“ „Okay. Soll ich?“ Er deutet auf die Couch. „Zu eng. Kommen sie mit.“ Vic geht voran und führt Lukas in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Wir sollten nicht hier sein, oder?“ Fragt er vorsichtig. „Es interessiert niemanden, also hinlegen.“ Lukas sieht sie an, doch Vic ignoriert ihn und geht ins Bad Material holen.  
  
„Sie humpeln.“ Stellt Lukas fest, als Vic zurück kommt. „Sie liegen ja als noch nicht.“ Lukas schüttelt genervt den Kopf und zieht seine Jeans aus. Er legt sich mit Pulli und Shorts hin und Vic beginnt zu arbeiten. „Sieht gut aus. Es wird langsam.“ „Freut mich. Wird die Tasche kleiner?“ „Ja. Ca ein Drittel?!“ „Gut gut.“ Vic vollendet ihr Werk. „Gut fertig.“ Lukas setzt sich auf.  
  
„Warum humpeln sie?“ Fragt er erneut. „Piriformis drückt auf den Ischiasnerv.“ „Soll ich? Ich meine nur wenn Sie möchten.“ „Ich kann das nicht von Ihnen verlangen.“ „Turnabout its fair play?!“ Vic lacht. „Nicht ihr Erst!“ „Mein voller Ernst. Aber es ist ihre Entscheidung.“ Vic mustert ihn. Sie steht auf, steht quasi direkt vor ihm und beginnt ihre Jeans zu öffnen. Sie streift sie ab und steht im Höschen vor ihm. Lukas schaut ihr absichtlich in die Augen. Vic beobachtet ihn, kniet sich neben ihn aufs Bett und legt sich auf den Bauch. Lukas schließt die Augen atmet durch und dreht sich zu ihr um.  
  
Ein perfekter runder Po, umhüllt von einem schwarzen Höschen starrt ihn keck an. „Links?“ Fragt er unnötigerweise nach. „Ja. Zieht bis zu den Ischiokruralen.“ „Alles klar.“ Er setzt sich näher zu ihr und beginnt vorsichtig ihre Pobacke abzutasten. Lukas spürt eine Verhärtung unter seinen Fingern und gibt Druck darauf. „Scheiße!“ Stöhnt Vic. „Gefunden.“ Sagt Lukas überflüssigerweise. „Merks.“ Stöhnt sie. „Gar nicht so lustig auf der anderen Seite, was?“ Fragt Lukas belustigt. „Ja ja schon klar!“ Sie atmet durch und Lukas sucht eine neue Stelle. Vic drückt sich in die Kissen, wodurch ihr Po Lukas entgegen kommt. „Verdammt Chief!“ Schimpft sie. „Tut mir Leid, Hughes. Da müssen sie durch.“ „Weiß.“ Drückt sie hervor. Langsam entspannt sie sich wieder und Lukas wandert weiter über ihren Po.  
  
„Was haben sie eigentlich geschafft? Einsatz?“ „Nein.“ „Sondern?“ „Äh ein Krampf. Mehr nicht.“ „Ein Krampf?“ Fragt Ripley verunsichert. „Muss ein heftiger Anfall gewesen sein. Haben sie das öfters?“ Nun ist er besorgt. „Nicht wirklich ein Anfall….. Eher ein wirklich langer, langer Krampf?“ Es ist eher eine Frage die Vic ihm entgegen bringt. „Ein…. Oh! Oh mein Gott?! Sie…. wegen Mayhorn?“ Lukas ist ungläubig. Sollte der jüngere so gut sein? „Was? Nein! Gott. Schön wärs gewesen!“ „Okay… ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie zweigleisig fahren.“ „Nennen sie mich ein Flittchen?“ „Nein! Nein! Ich wollte nicht implizieren, dass. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“ „Ich hatte nicht… Gott ich fasse nicht dass ich das gleich sage. Wenn es niemandem gibt, der den Juckreiz stillt, dann…. naja.“ „Verstehe.“ Drückt Lukas nun hervor. Er findet noch zwei weitere Stellen, bevor er sich vom Bett erhebt.  
  
„Ich sollte jetzt los.“ Vic schaut über ihre Schulter. „Danke Chief.“ „Keine Ursache. Ich danke. Bis morgen?“ „Ja okay. Bis morgen.“ „Hier?“ „Ja. Hab morgen noch frei.“ „Gut. Ich geh dann.“ Er sieht zu ihr, atmet durch und geht. Vic wirft sich um aufs Bett und liegt kurz in den Kissen, bevor sie aufsteht.  
Es ist wirklich deutlich besser.


	8. Piep, piep, piep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sunrise, wie versprochen nun das intensivere Kapitel. 
> 
> Viel Spaß allen miteinander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kehrt zurück zu Vic.

Am nächsten Tag klopft es erneut bei Vic. Gut gelaunt humpelt sie zur Tür. „Hi Chief.“ Grüßt sie den Mann in Uniform. „Morgen.“ Er folgt ihr in die Wohnung, zieht die Schuhe aus und schlendert ins Schlafzimmer. Vic kommt aus dem Bad mit den Materialien in der Hand.  
  
„Sie laufen besser.“ Stellt Lukas fest. „Ja es ist auf jeden Fall besser.“ Lukas zieht die Hose aus und legt sich auf ihr Bett. Vic verarztet ihn schnell und gekonnt. „Es wird Chief. Die Wunde nässt nicht mehr und langsam heilt sie auch.“ „Gut. Nichts gegen sie, aber das Gestopfe reicht mir langsam.“ „Sie sind es nur nicht gewohnt.“ „Äh!“ Stöhnt er amüsiert, während Vic den Verband anlegt. Er steht auf, zieht sich an und sieht sie auffordernd an.  
  
Vic erhebt sich, steht Millimeter vor ihm und streift ihre Hose ab. Sie dreht sich um und legt sich vor Lukas aufs Bett. Er setzt sich zu ihr und beginnt zu arbeiten. Lukas findet eine Stelle direkt am Saum ihres Höschen. Er rutscht mit seinem Daumen unter den Saum, um besser Druck ausüben zu können. „Verdammte Scheiße Chief!“ Stöhnt sie laut auf. „Kurz noch Hughes, wird gleich besser.“ Lukas gibt mehr Druck auf die Stelle. „ALTER, FUCK! CHIEF!“ Schreit sie ihn an. „Sie sollten sich etwas bedeckt halten, Hughes. Ihr Nachbarn könnten denken, dass wir miteinander schlafen.“ Sagt er belustigt. „Könnten wir.“ Stöhnt sie. „Könnten wir?“ Er ist irritiert. „Sie. Könnten sie denken. Verzeihung Sir.“ Lukas spürt, wie der Druck unter seinen Fingern nachgibt und er beendet sein Werk. Dann steht er auf. „Ich gehe dann. Bis morgen.“ „Bis morgen Chief!“ Gibt sie erschöpft von sich. Lukas geht grinsend zur Tür.  
  
Er zieht die Schuhe an, als er ein piepsen vernimmt. „Hughes? Was piepst da?“ Vic kommt aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Oh Scheiße!“ Sie rennt zur Küche, öffnet die Tür und starrt in den verqualmten Raum. Ripley ist direkt hinter ihr und schließt die Tür augenblicklich wieder. „Was könnte brennen?“ „Mein Essen. Der Herd ist links.“ „Topfdeckel?“ „Direkt neben dem Herd.“ Lukas holt tief Luft, öffnet die Tür, rennt zum Herd, wirft den Deckel auf den Topf und öffnet das Fenster. Sofort lichtet sich der Rauch. „Kann ich den Topf irgendwie raus stellen? Balkon oder so?“ „Das Wohnzimmerfenster hat einen breiten Sims.“ Vic geht voran und öffnet ihm das Fenster. Lukas stellt den Topf raus und schließt es. Danach bringt er die Topflappen zurück in die Küche und entfernt die Batterien des Rauchmelders, der weiter vor sich hinpipst. „Sie sollten sich etwas überziehen.“ Vic sieht an sich hinunter. Ihre Hose fehlt. Schnell verschwindet sie im Schlafzimmer, als es lautstark an der Tür klopft.  
  
Lukas weiß auch so wer es ist, ohne zu schauen. Zur Bestätigung klopft es erneut laut. „Seattle Firefepartment! Öffnen sie die Tür!“ Lukas stöhnt genervt und geht zur Tür. Er öffnet und erblickt Captain Jones und Lutenent Peters. Station 84. Die beiden staunen nicht schlecht, als sie die Uniform erkennen und dann ihren Boss. „Chief?!“ Fragt der ältere verwundert. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. War nur Essen auf Herd. Sie können fahren.“ „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie hier…“ „Ich war nur zufällig da.“ Antwortet er. „Verstehe.“ Sagt Jones mit einem Grinsen, als Vic den Flur betritt und den Gürtel in die Schlaufe steckt. Lukas sieht sich zu ihr um. „Oh nein! Es ist nicht das, was sie denken!“ Verteidigt er sich und wehrt mit den Händen ab. „Natürlich nicht, Sir!“ Erwidert Peters sarkastisch. „Wir müssten die Wohnung noch begehen.“ Erklärt Jones. „Habe ich bereits erledigt.“ „Hat einer von ihnen Rauch eingeatmet?“ „Nein. Wie gesagt: Sie können fahren.“ „Und der Bericht?“ „Schreiben sie ihren offiziellen Bericht. Ich schreibe meinen.“ „Na da bin ich mal gespannt.“ Raunt der Lutenent seinem Captain zu und bekommt einen strafenden Blick vom Chief, woraufhin sich die beiden Männer verabschieden und gehen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hat Vic die Fenster wieder geschlossen und den Rauchmelder wieder scharf gemacht. „Essen auf Herd also?“ Fragt Lukas belustigt. „Ich war grad am Kochen als sie aufgetaucht sind.“ Er grinst. „Schon gut.“ „Jetzt muss ich was holen gehen.“ Beschwert sich Vic leise. Lukas sieht sie verwundert an. „Ich kaufe immer nur von Schicht zu Schicht ein. Sonst werfe ich zu viel weg. Und da morgen Schicht ist…. es wäre mein Mittagessen gewesen.“ Erklärt sie. „Verstehe. Was halten sie von einem Diner?“ „Warum nicht?!“ Er lächelt und Vic zieht sich Jacke und Schuhe an. Zusammen verlassen sie die Wohnung. Lukas weißt Vic auf seinen Truck und zusammen fahren sie zum Diner.  
  
Sie bestellen und lachen über den Vormittag. „Ich muss morgen unbedingt einen Bericht schreiben!“ Lacht Lukas. „Mit was drin? Der Wahrheit?“ Fragt Vic amüsiert und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Fast. Ich habe zum telefonieren gehalten, eine Frau kam ans Auto, hat mir von einem Rauchmelder berichtet und ich habe mich vergewissert, dass es allen gut geht.“ Vic lacht. „Es ist so ziemlich alles erfunden!“ Er zuckt mit der Achsel. „Wen juckts? Es geht niemanden was an warum ich bei Ihnen war.“ Sie beenden ihr Mahl und gehen zurück zum Truck.  
  
Lukas öffnet Vic die Tür. Er steht am Auto und hält mit rechts die Tür offen, sodass Vic unter seinem Arm durchschlüpft. „Danke.“ Haucht sie und streift mit ihrem Po seine Leiste beim Einsteigen. „Achtung Hand.“ Drückt er hervor und schließt die Tür. Lukas bleibt kurz stehen, atmet durch, dann geht er ums Auto herum und steigt auf den Fahrersitz. Als er die Tür geschlossen hat, schaut er auf den Schlüssel in seinen Händen. „Machen sie das nie wieder, Hughes.“ Sagt er ruhig. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Es reicht, dass ich mich morgen mit dem Gerücht rumärgern darf, dass ich mit ihnen schlafe. Es muss nicht auch noch stimmen!“ Ihr Mund steht kurz offen. „Natürlich nicht.“ Presst sie hervor. „Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen! Ich hätte nie zu Ihnen nach Hause kommen dürfen.“ „Wenn es heute Morgen tatsächlich Zufall gewesen wäre, hätten Sie mir dann etwa nicht geholfen?“ „Was? Natürlich hätte ich das!“ Er sieht sie fassungslos an. „Dann verstehe ich das Problem nicht?“ „Es wird heißen dass ich mit Ihnen schlafen würde!“ „Es wird nicht nur ihr Ruf darunter leiden!“ Soweit hatte Lukas noch gar nicht gedacht. „Ich… wir sollten es einfach professionell halten. In Zukunft.“ „Dann halten sie es mal schön professionell!“ Vic öffnet die Tür und steigt aus.  
  
Wütend knallt sie sie zu und stapft davon. Lukas springt aus dem Wagen. „Hughes!“ Lukas ist mit drei großen Schritten ums Auto herum und erwischt ihren Arm. Sie schnellt herum. „Lassen sie mich sofort los, Chief!“ Faucht sie ihn an und er nimmt sofort seine Hände abwehrend zurück. „Und fassen sie mich nie wieder an!“ Sie funkelt wütend und rauscht davon. Lukas steht verwirrt und perplex da. Er schüttelt sich kurz und geht zurück zum Truck. Was ist da gerade passiert? Er sitzt noch ein paar Minuten verwirrt in seinem Auto, bis er losfährt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Angst. Es geht weiter. Muss nur schauen wie ich das repariert bekomme xD.


	9. Ripley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisschen langweilig, aber wir brauchen ja ein bisschen Hintergrund. Seht es mir bitte nach.

Vic betritt am nächsten Morgen die Station. Es ist ruhiger als sonst, bis sie die erste Etage betritt und die D-Schicht reden hört. „Ripley soll sich n Firefighter geschnappt haben!“ „Ja, Jones und Peters haben ihn wohl beim Einsatz gesehen.“ „Jünger. Gell?“ „Haben ja auch nicht viele Frauen in der Abteilung.“ „Ja ne aktive oder Büro?“ „Scheinbar aktiv und afroamerikanisch.“ „Wie viele solche Frauen haben wir im Departement?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ca 100 insgesamt. Davon mindestens die Hälfte Weiß.“ „Bleiben noch 50.“ „Davon noch Lesben, Verheiratete und ältere abziehen. Bleiben vielleicht noch 20?“ „Könnte hinkommen.“ Vic wendet sich ab und geht sich umziehen.   
  
Sie betritt die Umkleidekabine und sieht ihr Team mit verschränkten Armen an den Schränken lehnen. „Hi?!“ Grüßt sie verwundert. Travis schließt hinter ihr die Tür. „Okay?“ Sie schaut sich verwundert um. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Ripley?“ Fragt Jack frei heraus. „Nichts! Wie kommt ihr darauf?“ „Ach komm schon. Er lässt nur dich an sein Bein!“ Erklärt Andy trotzig. „Ja und?“ „Ach komm schon Vic. Du hast die Gerüchte doch gehört.“ „Es gibt immer Gerüchte.“ „Vic! Für wie dumm hälst du uns?“ Fragt Travis. „Ich halte euch nicht für doof. Es gibt nur nichts zu erzählen.“ Versucht Vic sie zu beruhigen. „Also war er nicht bei dir?“ Vic beißt sich auf die Lippe. „Ha! Wusste ich es doch!“ Ruft Andy. „Ist er gut?“ Fragt Maya. „Stop! Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt. Ja er war gestern da. Aber nur weil, also. Wegen seiner Wunde.“ „Ja klar! Und das sollten wir dir glauben?“ Sagt Jack genervt. „Okay, okay. Also… Mein Rauchmelder ging los und meine Nachbarin hat die Feuerwehr gerufen. Ripley war wohl auf dem Parkplatz und kam hoch. Er hat den Topf gelöscht und rausgestellt, bis 84 aufgetaucht ist.“ Erklärt Vic und legt beschämt ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Du hast Essen verbrennen lassen?“ Lacht Ben. Vic nickt lediglich. „Und es nicht gelöscht?“ Dean ist irritiert. „Ich war irgendwie eingefroren.“ „Also hat Ripley dir den Arsch gerettet?!“ Andy sieht Vic fragend an. „Lies halt den Bericht, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!“ Sagt Vic trotzig bevor sie nachsetzt. „Kommt schon Leute. Meint ihr ich würde mir so was peinliches ausdenken? Ich bin Feuerwehrmann und verursache einen Einsatz mit Essen auf Herd?!“ Das Team beginnt zu lachen. „Schon irgendwie ironisch.“ Erklärt Jack. „Ach echt!“ Sagt Vic sarkastisch und zieht sich um. Immerhin ist ihr Team auf ihrer Seite.  
  
Lukas kommt unterdessen in der Zentrale an. Er wird angestarrt, wie ein Monster. Na toll, es ist schon durchs ganze SFD gezogen. Er geht in sein Büro und schreibt den offiziellen Bericht.   
  
Er ist gerade fertig, als die komplette Führungsriege mit Personalabteilung und Anwälten in sein Büro stürzt. „Morgen.“ Stöhnt er. „Ich muss nicht fragen was ihr wollt. Richtig?“ „Sag du uns ob es richtig ist!“ Schnappt Frankel. „Nein es stimmt nicht. Ich meine ja ich war in ihrer Wohnung aber wir schlafen nicht miteinander oder sonst was.“ „Warum warst du dann bei ihr?“ Fragt Loyer, Assistentchief, nach. „Hier ist mein offizieller Bericht.“ Er reicht ihn weiter. Er wird zuerst von Loyer, dann von Linda, Personalabteilung, dann von Frankel und dann vom Rest gelesen. „Zufällig?“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das sollen wir dir glauben?“ „Fragt sie. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen.“ „Es gibt doch aber Zeugen, Lukas!“ „Ach ja? Jones und Peters? Was können sie bezeugen? Dass ich in der Wohnung war und Hughes ihren Gürtel geschlossen hat. Ja und? Als ich ankam trug sie nur Shorts. Sie hat sich umgezogen, nachdem der Topf draußen war. Das wars!“ Lukas braust auf. „Selbst wenn es stimmen würde, das Gerücht ist unterwegs!“ „Ja, ich weiß.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Und dass macht mir am meisten Sorgen!“ Gibt er zu. „Wenn es stimmen würde. Wenn ich mit ihr schlafen würde oder es getan hätte, würde ich sagen jo, selbst schuld. Aber so? Es hat niemand etwas falsches gemacht. Deswegen sollte weder sie noch ich Konsequenzen davontragen.“ „Es ist nichts passiert?“ Fragt Frankel und sieht ihn misstrauisch an. „Es gab definitiv keinen sexuellen Kontakt. Kein Kuss, kein Sex, kein sonstwas.“ Bestätigt Lukas selbstsicher, Frankel stützt sich ihm gegenüber auf den Schreibtisch. Sie kennt ihn am besten, also sieht sie ihn scharf an. „Aber?“ „Nichts aber.“ Lukas sieht Frankel verständnislos an. Sie mustert ihn genau. „Von mir aus!“ Grummelt sie und erhebt sich. „Sagt er die Wahrheit?“ Fragt Loyer. „Ich glaube schon.“ Sagt sie bitter, sie kann Lukas und sein Pokerface nicht immer durchschauen. Eigentlich nur, wenn er es zulässt. Was eher selten der Fall ist, doch wenn Lukas jemanden in sich blicken lässt, dann ist es sie.

Die Gerüchteküche brodelt auch zwei Tage später noch, sodass Ripley beschließt die Station aufzusuchen.  
  
„Chief! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ „Rufen sie Peters. Wir müssen uns unterhalten!“ Sagt er hart, ohne Begrüßung. Jones nickt und verlässt sein Büro. Wenig später kommt er mit Peters zurück. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Lukas im Captainsstuhl Platz genommen. Er lehnt entspannt an der Rückenlehne, die Hände auf den Armlehnen aufgestellt und deutet wortlos auf die Stühle vor sich. Der Captain und sein Lutenent nehmen Platz. Sie wirken nervös. Lukas wartet ein wenig, bevor er sich aufrecht hinsetzt. Er nimmt eine Akte, überfliegt sie, klappt sie zu und wendet sich den beiden Männern zu.   
  
„Ich habe ihren Bericht gelesen, Captain.“ „Ich.“ Lukas hebt die Hand. Der Captain verstummt. „Sie haben alles genau dokumentiert.“ Der Captain sieht ihn verwundert an. Er wird aus Ripley einfach nicht schlau. „Wenn ich nach dem gehe, was im Bericht steht war es ein unkomplizierter, kurzer Einsatz.“ „Stimmt.“ Der Captain nickt. „Sehr kurz.“ „Sie sagten…“ „ICH WEIS WAS ICH SAGTE! ES GEHT AUCH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT DARUM WAS ICH SAGTE, SONDERN WAS EINER VON IHNEN SAGTE. UND ICH HOFFE FÜR SIE CAPTAIN, DASS ES IHR LUTENENT WAR!“ Schreit Lukas ihn an. „Sir?!“ „ICH rede jetzt!“ Der Lutenent starrt ihn verängstigt an. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, die Atmung flach. „Wie kommen sie auf die Idee ihre Schweigepflicht zu verletzen und Unwahrheiten zutratschen? Wissen sie eigentlich was sie damit angerichtet haben? Erstens habe ich nicht mit Hughes geschlafen. Auch wenn sie das eigentlich nichts angeht! Aber egal. Und zweitens selbst wenn sie uns nackt, im Bett erwischt hätten, haben sie ihre verdammte Schweigepflicht einzuhalten!“ Lukas pausiert. „Wenigstens haben sie ihren Namen weggelassen. So geht das Gerücht hauptsächlich gegen mich! Aber nur zur Info. Ich habe eine Untersuchung am Hals, könnte meinen Job verlieren. Ist Ihnen das klar? Wollen sie das? Wollen sie einen anderen Chief?“ „Was? Nein! Sir! Ich wollte nicht…“ Stottert Peters. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Mit Glück kann ich das in Ordnung bringen.“ „Es tut mir Leid, Sir!“ Sagt er leise, er schaut zu Boden. „Dann klären sie es auf! Sagen sie die Wahrheit! Und in Zukunft halten sie ihren Mund.“ „Ja Sir!“ „Ich werde es in ihrer Akte vermerken. Ein weiterer solcher Ausrutscher wäre nicht von Vorteil. Verstanden?“ Der Lutenent nickt. „Achten sie besser auf ihre Leute, Captain! Auch für sie wäre das von Vorteil.“ „Natürlich Sir!“ „Dann sind wir uns ja einig!“ Lukas steht auf, nimmt seine Tasche und verlässt die Station.   
  
Die Köpfe des Teams kommen aus verschiedenen Ecken der Wache und schauen Ripley nach. Dann schnellen sie zum Büro herum. „Was war denn mit Ripley los? Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt.“ Zischt ein Firefighter. „Keine Ahnung.“ Erwidert ein anderer.


	10. Peters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas fährt zu Sully, zu Vic und wird weiter gefahren.

Lukas kommt einige Tage später zu einer größeren Szene dazu. 19 ist vor Ort und er betet, dass es nicht die A-Schicht ist. Natürlich werden seine Gebete nicht erhört. Das wird ihm klar, als er Herrera und Gibson an sich vorbeirennen sieht. Er überschaut die Szene, es ist chaotisch.  
  
„Wo ist Sullivan?“ Fragt er Warren, der mit Trage bereit steht. „Drinnen.“ „Der Captain ist drinnen?“ Ripley ist sprachlos. „Okay. Gibson!“ Der Lutenent kommt herbei. „Übergabe.“ „Brand 3ter Stock. Kind im Keller eingeschlossen. Sullivan ist bei ihr und versucht sie zu befreien. Bishop und Herrera sind im 3 und löschen. Miller, Warren RTW. Montgomery bringt Sullivan Material.“ „Gut. Schnappen sie sich Hughes und gehen sie Herrera helfen. 23 wird sie sichern.“ „Klar.“ Gibson eilt davon und ruft Vic zu sich, die zu protestieren scheint, sich dann aber Gibson anschließt und ins Haus eilt.  
  
Der erste Angriffstrupp unter der Leitung von Herrera berichtet über Erfolge, während Sullivan mit Montgomery das Kind rausbringt und die Gebäudestruktur bemängelt. „Okay. Wie ziehen ab. Alle Mann raus!“ Brüllt Ripley ins Funkgerät. Keine Sekunde zu früh, das Haus beginnt zu ächzen und zu stöhnen. Er sieht Herrera, Bishop und Gibson aus dem Haus kommen.  
  
„Wo ist Hughes?“ Schreit er. „Sie war direkt hinter uns.“ Stammelt Andy und schaut sich suchend nach der Freundin um. Ripley kommt auf den Eingang zugelaufen. „Verdammt! Wo ist ihr Firefighter!“ Schnauzt er Gibson an. In dem Moment taucht Vic im Flur auf. Sie humpelt. „Los Hughes!“ Schreit Ripley, das Gebäude stöhnt immer lauter, sie mobilisiert all ihre Kräfte, erreicht die Tür, als ein krachen den Moment erkennen lässt, dass das Gebäude nachgibt. Lukas zögert kurz, soll er es wagen? Sie berühren? Sie muss damit leben! Er schnappt sich ihre Hände und zieht sie ins Freie, Sekunden bevor der Hausflur einstürzt. Vic atmet schwer, als sie sich in Ripleys Armen wiederfindet. „Ab zum RTW Hughes.“ Sagt er schlicht und wendet sich ab. Ein stechender Schmerz durchbohrt seine Brust. Sie lebt! Das ist alles was zählt.  
  
Vic reißt sich die Maske vom Gesicht. Sie atmet schwer, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum RTW macht.  
  
Sie hört Ripley von weitem Anweisungen schreien und einmal dachte sie er hätte jemanden zusammengeschrieen. Hodkins von 23 checkt sie durch. „Was war los, Hughes?“ „Nichts alles gut.“ Lügt sie. Der andere mustert sie. „Du bist schneller als alle anderen und kommst als letztes raus. Ne. Da stimmt was nicht. Musst du in die Klinik?“ „Nein. Ist nur ne Zerrung. Verheilt wieder.“ „Du hättest nicht dein sein sollen.“ „Hatte keine Wahl. Sullivan wusste es, aber er war drin.“ „Ripley hat dich reingeschickt, richtig?“ „Er wusste es nicht. Woher auch.“ Sie schweigen und schließlich entlässt er Vic.  
  
Kaum auf der Station angekommen, schickt Sullivan Victoria nach Hause. Mürrisch verlässt sie die Station und rennt fast mit Ripley zusammen, der ihr irritiert nach sieht.  
  
„Sullivan!“ „Chief?!“ „Sie haben kurz?“ „Natürlich.“ Die beiden betreten das Büro. Sully schließt die Tür. „Was war heute los, Sully? So chaotisch kenn ich 19 garnicht.“ „Ich musste die Paare umstellen. Das gab etwas Probleme.“ „Warum?“ „Weil sie nicht gewohnt sind blind zusammen zu arbeiten.“ „Nein! Warum du umgestellt hast.“ „Hughes.“ Lukas seufzt. „Was ist mit ihr?“ „Sie ist verletzt. Ich wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht mitnehmen, hätte dann aber zu wenig Mann gehabt. Also wollte ich ihr draußen Aufgaben geben und musste die Teams trennen.“ „Verstehe. Ist trotzdem nicht gut gelaufen.“ „Ist es nicht.“ „Was machst du mit Hughes?“ „Hab sie heimgeschickt.“ „Gut.“ „Luke?“ „Hm?“ „Was ist da dran?“ „An was?“ „Du kennst die Gerüchte!“ Lukas schüttelt nur schwach den Kopf. „Nichts ist da dran. Gar nichts.“ Sullivan nickt. „Dachte ich mir.“ Lukas steht auf und verabschiedet sich.  
  
Er sitzt im Auto und überlegt was er nun tun soll. Er will nach ihr sehen. Einfach wissen, dass es ihr gut geht.   
Lukas startet den Motor und fährt zu Victoria. Er kommt an, parkt und geht auf den Eingang zu. Ihm ist nicht ganz wohl. Ob es an der ihm bevorstehenden Situation liegt? Lukas steigt die Treppe nach oben. Er klopft und nach einigen Momenten hört er Vic kommen.  
  
Sie öffnet die Tür. „Chief?!“ Sie ist überrascht. „Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen, Hughes.“ „Ich lebe, kann stehen. Mir gehts gut.“ Pampt sie. Er schließt kurz die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnet muss er kurz blinzeln. „Alles in Ordnung, Chief?“ Sie legt die Stirn in Falten. „Ja. Ich.“ Stottert er. Er schwankt ein wenig. Vic schnappt ihn sich, bevor er fällt. „Sie schwitzen, Sir!“ Stellt sie fest, kalter Schweiß. „Kommen sie rein. Wir legen sie erstmal hin.“ Vic hilft ihm ins Schlafzimmer und setzt ihn aufs Bett. „Brauchen sie ein Wasser?“ „Das….. B“ Er atmet schnell und unregelmäßig. „Mir gefällt das gar nicht, Sir! Sind sie verletzt? Vorerkrankungen?“ „Bein.“ Bringt Ripley noch hervor, bevor er in Vics Arme zusammen bricht.  
  
Sie lässt ihn nach hinten aufs Bett fallen, holt die Verbandsschere und dreht sich sein Bein zurecht. Vic schneidet sein Hosenbein auf und ihr stockt der Atem. Die Wunde ist höchstinfiziert. Das Bein ist dick, heiß und ein roter Strich verläuft von der Wundtasche Richtung Gesäß. Dazu der Eiter, der ihm das Bein entlang rinnt. „Verdammte Scheiße!“  
  
Vic schnappt sich ihr Handy und wählt den Notruf. „Seattle Firedepartment, Martins. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Firefighter Huges. Firechief Ripley ist kollabiert. Er hat eine infizierte Wunde am Bein, vermutlich eine Sepsis!“ „Okay. Ich brauche ihre Adresse. Ich schicke sofort ein Team!“ Vic gibt ihre Adresse und das Stockwerk an. Sie flitzt zur Tür, öffnet sie und rennt zurück zu ihrem Chef um die Wunde notdürftig abzudecken.  
  
„Hallo? Seattle Firedepartment! Jemand da?“ „Schlafzimmer! Erste Tür links!“ Antwortet Vic. Peters steht vor ihr und begutachtet die Situation. „Er ist gekommen, damit ich nach der Wunde sehen kann. Ich habe sie schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Scheinbar hat er sie niemandem gezeigt. Auf jeden Fall ist sie jetzt eitrig infiziert. Er ist kollabiert. Atmung flach und schnell, aber regelmäßig. Puls tachycard und schwach.“ „Alles klar. Wir legen ihn in Seitenlage aufs Board. Dann sehen wir nach der Wunde.“ Die beiden Männer heben Ripley auf die Trage, fixieren ihn und tragen ihn zum RTW. Vic huscht mit hinein.  
  
„Was soll das?“ „Er hat die Wunde nur mir anvertraut, also kümmere ich mich auch darum. Stabilisieren sie ihn, ich mach den Rest. Das sind sie mir schuldig!“ Schnauzt sie Peters an. Vic schnappt sich Handschuhe und löst ihren provisorischen Verband. Peters legt eine Infusion und verkabelt Ripley. Sein Kollege rast Richtung Klinik. Vic untersucht die Wunde, nimmt eine Probe, zieht sich Kochsalzlösung auf und beginnt zu spülen. „Hängen sie ihm ein Breitbandantibiotikum an.“ Sagt sie Peters. „Woher wollen sie das wissen?“ „Ich versorge ihn seit Wochen. Es war nicht infiziert. Es muss sich schnell ausgebreitet haben, also Bakterien. Außerdem eitert es massiv. Bis wir wissen welche es sind ist ein Breitbandmittel seine beste Chance.“ Mürrisch folgt Peters Ihren Anweisungen. Sie legt Gaze auf und umwickelt es provisorisch mit einem neuen Verband.  
  
Der Wagen hält, die Türen werden aufgerissen und Vic beginnt die Übergabe zu schreien. „42 jähriger Mann, kollabiert von ca 8 Minuten. Infizierte Wunde am hinteren Oberschenkel, vermutlich bakteriell, Abstrich getätigt und gespült. Anzeichen für eine Sepsis. Stabilisiert mit 1l Ringer und Penecillin iv, Puls tachykard, Atmung schnell und flach. Kaltschweißig.“ „Alles klar. Trauma 1.“ Sie rennen los.  
  
Vic gibt den Abstrich an eine Schwester ab und bleibt außerhalb des Schockraums stehen. Sie sieht wie er entkleidet wird. Erst jetzt bemerkt Vic, dass der rote Strich oberhalb der Shorts auf dem Rücken weiter hoch verläuft. „Scheiße.“ Murmelt sie. „Sie haben ihn behandelt?“ Fragt Peters abfällig. „Bis sie die Gerüchte verbreitet haben! Danach ist er nicht mehr gekommen, damit ihm nichts weiter angedichtet wird!“ Holt sie zum Gegenschlag aus. „Woher sollte ich das wissen? Sie haben sich doch die Hose zugemacht.“ „Ich hatte mich beim Verbandswechsel versaut! Soll ich etwa mit seröser Flüssigkeit rumrennen?“ Peters blinzelt unsicher. „Es tut mir Leid, Hughes. Wegen allem. Ich hätte nicht tratschen dürfen.“ „Richtig. Hätten sie nicht.“ Schnauzt sie. „Wenn er stirbt, sind sie schuld!“ Faucht sie und lässt Peters verwirrt stehen.   
Das ist nun das zweite Mal in kurzer Zeit, dass er dermaßen angeschnauzt wurde.


	11. Nur Familie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kommt auf Station.

Sie sieht wie Lukas intubiert und an Geräten hängend abtransportiert wird. „Entschuldigung, wie macht er sich?“ Fragt Vic Dr. Avery unsicher. „Wir haben ihn etwas sediert. Dadurch kann sein Körper besser gegen die Infektion kämpfen. Sie haben gut reagiert, womöglich haben sie ihrem Freund das Leben gerettet.“ „Er…. er ist nicht mein Freund. Er ist mein Chef.“ „Oh, okay. Dann gut gemacht.“ „Wird…. wird er es schaffen?“ Fragt Vic. „Bisher macht er sich ganz gut. Die Werte sind stabil. Aber wir müssen abwarten. Wollen sie zu ihm?.“ „Danke.“ Vic nickt und folgt Avery zur Intensivstation.  
  
„Normalerweise darf nur Familie herein, aber bis seine Schwester hier ist, können sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten.“ Vic nickt und betritt vorsichtig sein Zimmer.  
  
Der Mann der hier im Bett liegt, hat nichts mit dem Mann gemein, mit dem sie geflirtet hat, der bei ihr zu Hause war. Sie tritt näher, berührt vorsichtig seine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Wenn ich sie nicht so angezickt hätte, wären sie vielleicht weiter gekommen. Es wäre nicht so weit gekommen. Sie müssen jetzt kämpfen, ja? Ihre Schwester ist auf dem Weg. Sie bedeuten ihr bestimmt viel. Sie bedeuten uns allen viel, Chief. Ich…. sie bedeuten mir viel. Ich meine,“ Vic lacht unter Tränen. „Mit wem soll ich über Juckreiz scherzen oder über fair play?“  
  
Ein räuspern von der Tür lässt Vic hochschnellen, schnell wischt sie sich die Wange ab. „Was machen Sie bei meinem Bruder?“ „Ich wollte gerade gehen.“ Vic lässt schnell seine Hand los und stürmt davon. Jennifer sieht ihr verwundert nach.

Vic kommt am nächsten Tag zermürbt zur Schicht. „Hughes?!“ „Captain?“ „Sind sie fit?“ „Äh ja, Sir.“ Sullivan mustert sie. „Was ist mit ihrem Bein?“ „Ich…. es war nur ein eingeklemmter Nerv.“ „Okay. RTW.“ „Verstanden.“ Sie dreht sich zur Tür, verharrt aber und schaut Sullivan erneut an. „Gibts noch was?“ „Ähm Sir. Ich… wissen sie etwas von Chief Ripley?“ Sullivan schaut sie überrascht an. „Woher wissen sie davon? Der Bericht wurde nicht veröffentlicht.“ „Gerüchteküche.“ Lügt Vic. Sullivan mustert sie. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nichts neues.“ „Okay. Danke.“ Vic geht sich umziehen.  
  
„Guten Morgen Miss Ripley.“ Dr. Bailey betritt das Zimmer. „Morgen, Dr. Gibt es etwas neues?“ „Seine Werte sind stabil. Wir möchten versuchen ihn zu wecken.“ „Das wäre großartig.“ Seufzt Jennifer. Die Medikamente werden reduziert und Jennifer wartet gespannt an seinem Bett. Stunden vergehen.  
  
Langsam beginnt er sich zu regen. „Lukas? Lukas hörst du mich?“ Fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. Die Schwester kommt herein und extubiert Lukas. „Geben sie ihm noch etwas Zeit. Damit er klar wird.“ Jennifer nickt. Sie beobachtet Lukas, der sich immer mehr regt. Bis er schlussendlich langsam die Augen öffnet. „Lukas!“ Jennifer strahlt ihn an. „Jen?“ Kratzt seine Stimme. „Ja. Ich bin hier!“ Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen. „Wasser?“ Krächzt er. Jennifer reicht ihm den Strohhalm. Lukas trinkt und lässt sich erschöpft in die Kissen zurück sinken. „Was… was ist passiert?“ „Du hast eine Sepsis.“ Lukas überlegt. „Wie bin ich hier gelandet?“ „Du wurdest mit dem RTW gebracht. Erinnerst du dich nicht?“ „Nein. Ich…. ich war im Einsatz. Ein Firefighter war noch im Gebäude. Verdammt. Weißt du was… ich brauche mein Handy Jen!“ „Hey! Halblang. Du musst dich erstmal erholen! Den Chief kannst du mal schön wegpacken.“ „Du verstehst das nicht! Ich muss wissen…“ „Du musst gar nichts! Ruh dich aus!“ „Jen!“ „Nein!“ Es klopft an seinem Zimmer.  
  
„Bataillonchief Frankel. Sagen sie meinem lieben Bruder bitte, dass sie alles im Griff haben.“ „Gott sei Dank. Dir geht es gut!“ Sagt sie lächelnd. „Gott sei Dank bist du hier. Was macht meine Abteilung?“ „Lukas! Werd gesund. Ruh dich aus. Das ist wichtiger!“ Sagt Frankel. „Danke!“ Stimmt Jennifer ihr zu. „Sag mir wenigstens. Haben wir Verluste?“ Fragt Lukas. Er hat Angst vor der Antwort. Frankel atmet durch. „Nein?!“ Lukas reißt die Augen auf. Er weiß, dass es welche gibt. „Wer?“ „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig Lukas. Loyer kümmert sich.“ „Sag mir wer! Bitte!“ Lukas Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Er atmet flach. Angst davor etwas zu verpassen. „Entschuldigung. Hier ist nur Familie erlaubt!“ Eine Schwester kommt hinzu. „Ich gehe. Wir sehen uns Lukas. Gute Besserung.“ „Stop! Warte! Sag mir wer!“ Frankel sieht die Schwester an. „Sag mir wer es ist. Welche Station?“ „Was bringt dir das Lukas?“ Fährt Jen ihn an. „Du musst dich ausruhen.“ Sagt seine Schwester nun liebevoller. „Du verstehst das nicht.“ Lukas braust immer mehr auf. „Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Chief!“ Versucht eine zweite Schwester ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich beruhige mich, sobald ich die Informationen bekommen habe! Was ist daran so schwer? Ich will nur den Namen wissen!“ Brüllt er durch den Raum. Er schlägt Jennifers Hand weg, die versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Frankel starrt ihn entsetzt an. Dr. Bailey stürzt hinzu. „Chief. Bitte beruhigen sie sich!“ „Gebt mir einfach den verschissenen Namen!“ Sie sieht sich im Raum um. Lukas tobt weiter vor sich hin, versucht aufzustehen.  
  
„Einmal Dormicum!“ Gibt Miranda die Anweisung. Lukas bekommt das Medikament über die Infusion gespritzt und fällt Sekunden später schlaff in sich zusammen. „Fixieren.“ Die Schwestern holen Material und beginnen ihn an Armen und Rumpf festzuschnallen. „Lasst die Beine. Wir müssen da ran zum Verbandswechsel.“ „Was? Was ist in ihn gefahren?“ Findet Jennifer ihre Stimme wieder. „Ich kann es nicht sagen. Wir machen ein paar Tests. Dann wissen wir hoffentlich mehr.“ „Kann es mit der Infektion zu tun haben?“ „Möglichkeiten gibt es einige. Wie gesagt wir schauen, was wir finden.“ Jennifer nickt verunsichert und Frankel verlässt die Station.


	12. Ursachenforschung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist nur mit Lukas los?

„Er wird länger ausfallen.“ Berichtet Frankel Loyer am Telefon. „Warum, wie geht es ihm? Er wird es doch schaffen, oder?“ „Die Werte sind stabil. Die Ärzte haben ihn vorhin aufgeweckt.“ „Das klingt gut.“ „Dachte ich auch, bis er völlig ausgerastet ist. Rumgeschrieen. Um sich geschlagen.“ „Ripley? Unser Chief?“ Loyer fragt verwundert nach. „Unser Chief! Ich würde es auch nicht glauben, wenn ich es nicht selbst erlebt hätte.“ „Was war der Grund?“ „Es gab keinen.“ „Es muss einen Grund gegeben haben! Irgendwas muss es verursacht haben.“ „Einen Auslößer, ja.“ „Und zwar?“ „Er fragte ob wir Verluste hätten und verlangte den Namen. Ich sagte ihm nicht wen wir verloren haben.“ „Das wars?“ „Das wars.“ „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Was passiert jetzt?“ „Zur Zeit ist er fixiert und ruhiggestellt. Sie testen und versuchen eine Ursache zu finden.“ „Ripley fixiert…. Das passt nicht in mein Weltbild.“ Loyer ist vollkommen perplex. „Kann ich verstehen. Geht mir nicht anders. Aber wie gesagt. Er war nicht er selbst. Es war…. beängstigend.“ Stellt sie fest. „Du Angst vor Ripley?“ „Du hättest ihn erleben müssen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen.“ „Noch nicht mal wie beim Treffen?“ „Nicht mal ansatzweise. Das hier war mindestens 10x schlimmer!“ „Wow… okay. Danke für die Info. Bleibst du vor Ort?“ „Ja, ich bleibe. Seine Schwester ist zwar hier, aber ich glaube sie sollte nicht alleine sein.“ „Alles klar. Meld dich, ja?“ „Sobald es Infos gibt.“  
  
Frankel betritt erneut die Station. „Und?“ Fragt sie Jennifer, die dem schlafenden Lukas übers Haar streicht. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Lukas war nie wütend oder aufbrausend. Das passt garnicht zu ihm.“ Frankel nickt. „Ich weiß. Ich war auch schockiert. Was sagen die Ärzte?“ „Sie haben Blut genommen und bereiten das MRT vor.“ „Okay.“ Lukas beginnt sich zu regen. „Lukas?“ „Jen?“ Er ist verschlafen, kann die Augen kaum aufhalten. „Ich bin hier, Bruderherz!“ „Lukas, wie fühlst du dich?“ „Ist Frankel hier?“ „Ja. Ja ich bin hier, Lukas.“ Sie geht zu seiner anderen Seite und nimmt seine Hand. „Was ist passiert?“ „Du warst etwas durcheinander.“ „Warum? Was mach ich hier?“ „Du hast eine Sepsis. An was erinnerst du dich?“ „Keine Ahnung. Was machst du hier?“ „Ich wollte nach dir sehen.“ „Wie läuft die Abteilung?“ Frankel seufzt. „Wen haben wir verloren?“ Fragt Lukas, die Augen fast geschlossen vor Müdigkeit. Er ist so erschöpft und diesig. Frankel hadert mit sich. Er soll sich erholen und nicht arbeiten. „Wen haben wir verloren!“ Wiederholt er brüchig. Die Schwestern kommen um ihn zum MRT zu holen. „Frankel, bitte! Wer?“ Stößt Lukas hervor, Tränen über die Wange laufend. Die Schwestern nehmen ihn mit.  
  
Die Frauen bleiben zurück. „Was ist nur los mit ihm?“ Jennifer bricht in Tränen aus. Sie kennt Lukas so gar nicht. So launisch. „Sie werden etwas finden. Warten wir die Untersuchungen ab.“ „Er ist so verändert! Ich mache mir solche Sorgen.“  
  
Jennifer weint, als Dr. Bailey wenig später den Raum betritt. „Dr. Gibt es was neues?“ „Setzen wir uns.“ Die drei setzen sich an den Tisch im Raum. Die Anspannung ist groß. „Was ist es? Was haben sie gefunden?“ „Ehrlich gesagt. Nichts.“ „Nichts?“ „Nichts. Alle Parameter sind erstklassig. Wir haben sogar Liquor abgenommen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Die Bildgebung zeigt keine Auffälligkeit. Körperlich können wir keine Ursache finden.“ „Sie meinen…. es ist psychisch?“ Bailey atmet durch. „Gibt es etwas was dafür sprechen könnte? War er in letzter Zeit anders? Gab es irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?“ „Nein nichts. Ich lebe zwar nicht hier, aber wir telefonieren fast täglich.“ Beide sehen Frankel an. „Nein, uns ist auch nichts aufgefallen.“ „Irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein! Ich kenne ihn so auch nicht.“ Erklärt Bailey. „Naja der Druck ist schon groß. Vielleicht liegt es daran?“ Versucht Frankel zu erklären. „Er hat nur die Arbeit, sie steht immer an erster Stelle. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann er das letzte Mal entspannt hat.“  
  
„Ich brauch mein Handy! Wo sind meine Sachen? Warum zum Teufel bin ich festgeschnallt?“ Hören sie Lukas rufen, bevor er in ihr Blickfeld geschoben wird. Er reißt an den Gurten. „Was soll das verdammt? Macht mich los! Bailey? Was soll der Scheiß!“ „Beruhigen sie sich Chief, bitte!“ Versucht sie ihn zu besänftigen. „Es reicht jetzt! Was soll das? Macht mich los! Frankel! Jennifer!“ Er funkelt sie wütend an. Seine Schwester hat Tränen in den Augen und verlässt sein Zimmer. „Jennifer! Verdammt! Jetzt macht mich hier los! Was soll das?“ „Du musst dich wirklich beruhigen, Lukas!“ Versucht Frankel ihr Glück. „Du willst mir sagen was ich zu tun habe? Mach mich einfach los, damit ich an die Arbeit kann!“ „Sie haben eine Sepsis, Sir! Sie können nicht gehen.“ Erklärt Miranda. „Und deswegen bin ich fixiert?“ Spuckt er heraus. „Ich glaube wir lassen sie einfach mal ein wenig in Ruhe, Chief.“ Bailey und Frankel verlassen sein Zimmer.  
  
„Hallo? Bin ich hier im falschen Film oder was? Frankel! Schick mir Loyer! Ich muss mit ihm reden!“ Schreit er den Frauen nach. „Ist das sein Anwalt?“ Fragt Bailey. „Von wegen. Sein Stellvertreter.“ „Er denkt nur an die Arbeit!“ Stellt Bailey fest. „Wem sagen sie das.“ „Dann geben wir ihm doch was er will.“ „Er kann so nicht arbeiten.“ „Können sie seinen Stellvertreter herholen?“ „Sicher.“ „Gut. Machen sie es bitte.“ Im Hintergrund hören sie Lukas schimpfen und wettern. „So geht es nämlich nicht weiter!“ Erklärt Bailey und geht.


	13. Die Arbeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loyer kommt zu Lukas in die Klinik

Frankel telefoniert ein wenig und 2 Stunden später kommt Loyer an.   
Er betritt die Station und hört sofort Lukas schreien und rufen. „Was ist denn hier los?“ Fragt er Frankel. „Das ist noch harmlos. Vorhin war er so in Rage, dass er die Fixation fast aus der Verankerung gerissen hat. Sie mussten ihn nochmals sedieren.“ Loyer schüttelt den Kopf. „Und was ist mein Part?“ „Er will arbeiten. Gehen sie mit ihm irgendwas durch. Wir wollen wissen ob er sich dadurch beruhigt.“ Erklärt Bailey ihm. „Okay.“  
  
Loyer betritt schüchtern das Zimmer. „Na endlich. Bist du wenigstens vernünftig?“ „Lukas, was ist los mit dir?“ Loyer sieht ihn fragend an. „was mit mir los ist? Ich will doch selbst nur ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben.“ „Okay. Was willst Du wissen?“ „Wie bin ich hergekommen.“ „Du bist kollabiert und mit dem RTW hergebracht worden. Die Sepsis wurde festgestellt und du wurdest schlafen gelegt.“ „Wie lange?“ „Drei Tage.“ „Was macht die Abteilung? Läuft alles?“ „Im Großen und Ganzen ja. An was erinnerst du dich?“ „Den Einsatz an dem Gebäude. Mit dem Kind.“ Loyer nickt. „Warum? Was ist?“ „Wir haben einen Verlust.“ Lukas wird aschfahl. „Wer?“ Er schluckt. „Es… es ist… ist es… wer? Loyer wer?“ Panik steigt in Lukas auf. „Gottfried.“ „Captain Gottfried? 45?“ Lukas sieht ihn überrascht an. „Ja. Wen hast du erwartet?“ „Sonst niemand? Nur Gottfried?“ Lukas wirkt erleichtert. „Wir müssen Gespräche führen, eine Beerdigung vorbereiten. Reicht das nicht?“ Fragt Loyer. Lukas starrt ihn an. „Es ist nur Gottfried?“ „Ja! Wer sollte sonst tot sein?“ Lukas legt den Kopf ins Kissen. Entspannt. „Lukas geht es dir gut?“ Sein Stellvertreter ist besorgt. „Ja. Ja. Es geht mir gut. Ich kann endlich .... durchatmen. Ich bekomme Luft!“ Lukas atmet tief durch. „Luft!“ Wiederholt er für sich wie in Trance. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, Lukas!“ „Brauchst du nicht. Kannst du Dr. Bailey bitte fragen, ob sie die Dinger abmachen würde?“ „Ich frage nach.“  
  
Loyer steht von seinem Stuhl auf und kommt mit Dr. Baily zurück. „Wie geht es ihnen, Chief?“ „Besser.“ „Was war los?“ „Ich kann jetzt durchatmen.“ Sie sieht ihn fragend an. „Ihre Lunge ist in Ordnung, Chief!“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hatte wie ein Gewicht auf der Brust. Konnte nicht atmen.“ „Schmerzen? Ein engegefühl?“ „Eng, ja. Aber keine Schmerzen.“ Bailey nimmt die Blutwerte, studiert diese, dann geht sie zum Monitor und überprüft dessen Aufzeichnungen. „Es war kein Herzinfarkt. Alles ist unauffällig. Ich werde trotzdem unsere Kardiologin dazu rufen.“ „Können wir die abmachen?“ Sie sieht ihn prüfend an, entfernt dann die Fixation um seine Arme, dann um seinen Rumpf. „Danke.“ Sagt Lukas und reibt sich die Handgelenke. „Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“ Beginnt Loyer. „Welche?“ „Wer dachtest du sei tot?“ Lukas atmet durch. „Hughes.“ Gibt er endlich Preis. „Warum sollte sie?“ „Der Einsatz mit dem Kind und Sullivan.“ „Ja?!“ „Hughes war verletzt. Ich wusste es nicht und habe sie reingeschickt. Ihr Team kam rechtzeitig raus.“ Lukas bricht ab. „Sie auch! Du hast sie in letzter Sekunde rausgezogen. Erinnerst du dich nicht?“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Du dachtest du seist für ihren Tod verantwortlich.“ Stellt Loyer fest. „Ja.“ „Nein, ihr geht es gut, Lukas. Sie ist gerade in der Schicht. Zusammen mit der ganzen A-Schicht.“ „Sie arbeitet?“ „Ja natürlich.“ Lukas atmet durch. „Kannst. Kannst du sie mir schicken? Nach der Schicht?“ „Ehm sicher. Wofür?“ „Ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte sie nicht reinschicken dürfen.“ „Du wusstest es nicht.“ „Und in dem Moment, in dem ich das Kommando übernommen habe, hätte ich mich informieren müssen. Ich habe sie gefährdet!“ „Wenn du meinst. Ich finde sie hätte in der Szene gar nichts zu suchen gehabt.“ „Jemand mit PTBS ist auch dienstfähig. Wir wissen darum und beachten es.“ „Mhm.“ „Schick sie mir einfach, ja?“ „Mach ich.“ „Danke.“ „Ich werde dann mal, ja?“ „Klar. Fahr mir das SFD nicht gegen die Wand.“ „Tu ich nicht!“ Die beiden verabschieden sich und Loyer geht mit Frankel.  
  
„Unfassbar. Seine Arbeit löst das bei ihm aus?“ Fragt Jennifer Dr. Bailey. „Er trägt viel Verantwortung. Ich werde unsere Kardiologin holen, wir testen ihn noch auf eine Panikattacke. Ruhen sie sich aus. Er wird auch schlafen.“ „Okay. Danke.“ Jennifer verabschiedet sich von Lukas und geht ebenfalls.  
  
„Na Chief? Wie gehts jetzt?“ Fragt Dr. Bailey ihn. „Besser.“ „Schön.“ „Ich habe nur eine Frage, Bailey.“ „Bitte.“ „Wie wurde ich eingeliefert. Ich weiß da gar nichts.“ „Sie waren ja auch bewusstlos. Auf jeden Fall sind sie kollabiert. 84 hat sie hergebracht.“ „Moment! 84? Wo war ich bitte?“ Miranda schlägt in seiner Akte nach und nennt ihm eine Adresse. „Sagt die Adresse ihnen was?“ „Ja klar. Und weiter?“ „Sie wurden versorgt und schlafen gelegt. Die junge Firefighterin hat ihnen das Leben gerettet.“ „Ähm 84 hat niemand weibliches.“ „Es war eine Frau im RTW, hat sich lautstark mit Peters gestritten.“ „Wie sah sie aus?“ „Afroamerikanisch. Ich habe sie schon öfters gesehen, kenne sie persönlich aber nicht.“ Erklärt Bailey. „Okay. Danke.“ „Ruhen sie sich aus, Chief.“ Er nickt und fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	14. Ab in die Klinik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic muss in die Klinik.

„Sullivan?“ „Assistantchief Loyer.“ „Oh, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ „Seien sie so gut und schicken sie Hughes nach ihrer Schicht ins Grey-Sloan.“ „Ähm natürlich Sir. Was ist der Grund?“ „Schicken sie sie einfach, ja?“ „Selbstverständlich. Äh, Chief. Wie geht es ihm?“ „Wir sehen uns Sullivan. Ich werde eine Zeit lang Ripleys Aufgaben übernehmen.“ „Verstehe. Danke Sir.“ Ein tuten beendet die Unterhaltung. Sullivan steht auf und geht zu seiner Bürotür.  
  
„Hughes! Büro!“ Schreit er durch die Wache. „Was hast du angestellt?“ Fragt Andy besorgt. „Kein Ahnung.“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern und macht sich auf den Weg zu Sullivan.  
  
„Sir?“ „Schließen sie die Tür.“ Vic tut es, bleibt aber an der Tür stehen. „Assistentchief Loyer hat eben angerufen. Sie sollen sich nach der Schicht im Grey-Sloan einfinden.“ „Was? Warum?“ „Weiß ich nicht. Gehen sie einfach. Ja?“ „Natürlich, Sir. Geht es…. Geht es um den Chief?“ „Ich weiß es nicht.“ „Soll ich irgendwo bestimmtes hin?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß, es sind nicht gerade viele Infos.“ „Es sind gar keine Infos.“ Raunt Vic vor sich hin. „Hughes!“ „Tschuldigung.“ Sullivan winkt ihr und Vic geht.  
  
„Und was wollte Sullivan?“ Fragt Travis. „Ich soll nach der Schicht in die Klinik.“ „Warum?“ Fragt Maya. „Keine Ahnung.“ „Welche Station?“ Fragt Ben. „Keine Ahnung.“ „Das sind irgendwie wenig Infos.“ Meint Dean. „Eher keine!“ Sagt Jack schmatzend. „Wem sagst du was!“ Seufzt Vic. „Geht es um Ripley?“ Flirtet Travis. „Ich Weiß Es Nicht!“ Sagt Vic nun deutlicher. „Ist ja gut!“ Verteidigt er sich.  
  
Am Ende der Schicht duscht Vic ausgiebig, zieht sich frisch an und macht sich auf den Weg.  
„Äh hi, Victoria Hughes. Ich soll mich hier melden.“ „Um was gehts?“ „Keine Ahnung.“ „Welcher Patient?“ „Keine Ahnung.“ „Mam das sind ziemlich wenig Infos. So kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen.“ „Oh glauben sie mir. Mir geht es nicht anders.“ Sagt Vic sarkastisch. „Ich weiß nur, dass Assistentchief Loyer mich herbestellt hat.“ „Hughes!“ Vic schaut sich um und sieht Loyer sie winken. „Danke hat sich erledigt.“ Sagt Vic zur Dame an der Info und geht auf ihn zu.  
  
„Sir.“ „Schön, dass sie es einrichten konnten.“ „Als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt.“ Flüstert sie sich zu. Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und sieht sie ernst an. „Tschuldigung, Sir.“ „Hmm.“ Er weißt ihr in den Flur und sie setzen sich in Bewegung. „Um was gehts?“ „Er liegt auf der Intensivstation.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Woher?“ Er sieht sie überrascht an. „Ich war bei ihm, bis seine Schwester eintraf. Ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen.“ „Nett von Ihnen.“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ist das mindeste, oder?“ Loyer schweigt. „Erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum ich hier bin?!“ „Er will mit Ihnen sprechen.“ Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Was? Warum?“ „Fragen sie ihn selbst.“ Loyer weißt auf ein Zimmer und zieht sich zurück. Vic tritt neugierig näher.  
  
Sie lehnt im Türrahmen, beobachtet ihn. Er sieht so viel besser aus. Sein Gesicht hat wieder Farbe bekommen, Vic sieht die Gurte am Bett hängen. Er muss fixiert gewesen sein. „Hughes.“ sie blickt zu ihm auf, seine Augen sind geschlossen. „Kommen sie rein.“ Vic betritt neugierig sein Zimmer. Langsam öffnet er die Augen. „Wie geht es ihnen, Sir?“ „Den Umständen entsprechend.“ Vic nickt. „Und ihnen?“ Fragt Lukas. „Gut, Sir. Alles in Ordnung.“ Er nickt. „Woher wussten sie, dass ich es bin?“ Fragt Victoria. „Sie sind die einzige, die mich auszieht, außer Montgomery. Und ihn habe ich nicht erwartet.“ „Ich habe sie nie ausgezogen, Sir!“ Widerspricht sie gespielt entsetzt. „Natürlich nicht.“ Antwortet Lukas mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Also… Sie wollten mich sprechen?“ Beginnt Vic schließlich. „Ja. Ich… ich musste sie sehen. Sehen, dass sie okay sind.“ Vic blickt an sich hinunter. „Bin okay.“ Sagt sie grinsend. „Ach Hughes!“ Lukas verdreht die Augen und winkt sie näher. Vic kommt vom Bettende an seine rechte Seite.  
  
Dr. Bailey geht mit ihrer Akte am Zimmer vorbei. Sie kommt einen Schritt zurück und sieht den beiden neugierig zu.  
  
„Ich möchte mich bedanken, Hughes. Sie haben sich durchgesetzt und mir das Leben gerettet. Danke.“ „Nichts zu danken, Sir. Jeder hätte es getan.“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie haben Lutenent Peters angeschrieen um mich zu retten. Das macht nicht jeder.“ „Ich habe auch sie angeschrieen, Sir. 2 Mal.“ „3 Mal.“ korrigiert er sie. „Verdammt. Sie erinnern sich. Ich hatte gehofft sie hätten es nicht mehr parat.“ Lukas stößt Luft lachend aus. „Ja. Ich erinnere mich gut daran.“ „Es tut mir Leid, Sir.“ „Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, Hughes. Ich schulde Ihnen eine Entschuldigung.“ „Sie schulden mir nichts, Sir!“ „Ich hätte sie fast verloren! Es war meine Entscheidung und ich bin dafür verantwortlich.“ „Sie wussten nicht, dass mein Bein schlimmer geworden war.“ „Ich hätte mich erkundigen sollen, bevor ich sie hinein geschickt habe. Es war mein Befehl, meine Verantwortung. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hughes, dass ich mit ihrem Leben gespielt habe.“ Victoria sieht seine Augen glitzern. Unbedacht greift sie nach seiner Hand. „Sie haben nicht gespielt, Sir. Sie haben einen Befehl erteilt, nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, im Gegenteil. Sie müssen sich also nicht entschuldigen.“ Lukas blickt auf ihre Hände, Vic erkennt ihre Situation und zieht ihre Weg, doch Lukas greift nach ihrer linken. „Ich will mich aber entschuldigen, Hughes.“ Ihre Haut ist ganz weich. Lukas sieht auf und blickt in wunderschöne, braune Augen, die ihn neugierig mustern. „Okay.“ Haucht sie. „Entschuldigung.“ Wiederholt Lukas. Sie nickt lediglich. Dann lässt er ihre Hand los. Vic steht peinlich berührt am Bett.  
  
Bailey hat genug gesehen und verlässt ihren Platz am Computer.


	15. Ein bisschen lockere Stimmung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic versucht Lukas ein wenig auf zu muntern.

„Dr. Bailey.“ „Miss Ripley.“ „Gibt es schon etwas neues?“ „Dr. Pierce hat sich die Werte angesehen. Alles unauffällig. Sie will ihn noch selbst untersuchen, aber erstmal gibt es Entwarnung.“ „Gott sei Danke. Ich schaue mal nach Lukas.“ „Oh, er hat gerade Besuch.“ „Besuch? Ich dachte es sei nur Familie erlaubt.“ „Jemand vom Departement.“ „Sully? Schön dass er gekommen ist.“ „Äh nein, eine Frau.“ „Frankel war doch schon da.“ Bailey schüttelt den Kopf. „Afroamerikanisch, jung.“ „Wie jung?“ „Vielleicht 25? Auf jeden Fall unter 30.“ Jennifer legt die Stirn in Falten. „Wer soll das sein?“ „Ich meine, dass sie Firefighter ist. Auf jeden Fall hat sie ihren Bruder mit hergebracht.“ „Dann wird er sich vermutlich bei ihr bedanken.“ „Womöglich.“ Sagt Bailey nickend und verlässt Jennifer.  
  
Victoria sieht sich kurz um, um ein Gesprächsthema zu finden. „Ich sehe sie haben mit Bondage begonnen?“ Fragt sie kess. Lukas verdreht die Augen. „Erinnern sie mich nicht.“ „Oh, war es keine Erfahrung?“ „Erfahrung trifft es wohl ganz gut.“ „Also nicht wiederholungsbedürftig?“ „Hmm.“ Lukas wiegt den Kopf hin und her. „Wenn man sich seine Partnerin aussuchen darf… Aber so.“ Vic sieht ihn neugierig an. „Sie waren mit Dr. Bailey nicht zufrieden? Sie ist doch sonst so fürsorglich.“ „Ja… Irgendwie hat sie nicht auf mein Codewort reagiert.“ Vic rümpft die Nase. „Das ist natürlich ein absolutes No-Go.“ Beide lachen. „Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass es ihnen gut geht, Sir.“ „Gleichfalls, Hughes.“  
  
„Chief? Hi, oh sie haben Besuch. Ich bin Maggie Pierce und wollte eigentlich nur schnell nach ihrem Herz sehen. Aber ich kann auch später wieder kommen.“ „Herz?“ Vic blickt Lukas fragend an. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Hughes. Es geht lediglich um eine Panikattacke.“ „Nur?!“ Wiederholt sie ungläubig. „Ja nur. Ein Herzinfarkt ist bereits ausgeschlossen.“ Vic holt sichtlich Luft. „Ja klar. Im Vergleich ist eine Panikattacke ein Kinderspiel.“ Meint sie sarkastisch und sieht dann geschockt zu Dr. Pierce. „Ich komme später, Chief!“ „Jetzt können Sie auch bleiben, Doc.“ „Wie sie wünschen.“ Sie sieht zu Vic, dann zu Lukas. „Hughes kann bleiben. Sie hat eh schon mehr von mir gesehen, als mir lieb ist. Also solange ich mich nicht komplett strippen muss….“ Maggie wird rot. „Äh nein, Sir. Ich brauche nur ihren Brustkorb.“ Lukas nickt.  
  
Vic tritt etwas zur Seite, legt den Kopf schief und beobachtet, wie Lukas das Klinilhemd von seinen Armen abstreift und es auf die Bettdecke ablässt. Vic grinst verstohlen. „Was? Nicht gut?“ Scherzt er. Sie zieht die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, Sir!“ Maggie dreht sich zu Vic um, mustert dann Lukas. „Nur so aus Neugier. Was läuft zwischen ihnen beiden?“ „Sportflirten.“ Erwidert Vic prompt und bringt Maggie lauthals zum Lachen. Lukas grinst und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Gut, Chief.“ Maggie beendet ihre Untersuchung, er zieht sich wieder an. „Ich kann absolut nichts finden.“ „Das ist doch gut.“ Mischt sich Victoria unsicher ein. „Ja und Nein. Es erklärt nicht woher die Symptome gekommen sind.“ „Welche Symptome?“ Vic schaut Lukas besorgt an. „Sie haben nichts erwähnt, Sir!“ „Nichts dramatisches.“ „Naja. Angina pectoris mit dem Gefühl zu wenig Luft zu haben ist schon ernst.“ Klingt sich Maggie ein. Vic wird leichenblass. „Sie hatten Herzschmerzen? Kann das noch mit der Sepsis zu tun haben?“ „Eher so ein Engegefühl.“ Beschwichtigt Lukas. „Theoretisch wäre es möglich, aber die Blutwerte sind wirklich gut und das Herz zeigt keine erhöhten Werte. Das einzige was bleibt…“ „Was bleibt als Ursache?“ Fragt Vic nach. „Psychosomatisch.“ „Ich bin nicht verrückt!“ „Das hat auch niemand gesagt, Chief. Es geht eher darum ob sie irgendwas so belastet hat, dass das Herz mit Stress darauf reagiert haben könnte.“  
  
Lukas blickt zu Victoria, die sofort schaltet. „Sie hatten wegen mir einen Herzanfall?“ Vic starrt ihn entsetzt an. „Ich wurde wach, wusste nur noch dass sie im Gebäude sind. Ich hatte nicht mehr parat, dass sie es rausgeschafft haben. Als Frankel dann sagte, dass wir Verluste hätten.“ Lukas bricht ab. „Sie dachten ich sei tot?“ Vic hat ihren Mund offen stehen. Lukas nickt sanft. „Sie dachten sie wären Schuld an meinem Tod! Deswegen war es ihnen so wichtig mich zu sehen.“ Wieder nickt Lukas. „Und sich zu entschuldigen.“ Er atmet durch.  
  
„Verstehe.“ Sagt Maggie nun langsam. „Das erklärt natürlich alles. Ihre Symptome im Bezug auf ihr Herz, ihre Aggressionen.“ „Was hat das damit zu tun?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Sie waren im Ausnahmezustand, Sir. Die Kombination aus der Sepsis mit dem Antibiotikum und den Medikamenten haben Ihre Hormone und Botenstoffe komplett durcheinander gewirbelt. Dazu die psychische Belastung. Jeder reagiert darauf anders. Manche fangen an zu weinen, andere verstummen und sie reagieren scheinbar mit Aggression.“ „Und jetzt?“ „ Ich denke es sollte sich regeln, wenn alle Infektions- und Medikamentenrückstände abgebaut sind. Sie können aber gerne mit einem Therapeuten darüber sprechen.“ „Weiter nichts? Keine Tests. Medikamente?“ Maggie lacht. „Gegen ihr Problem gibt es nur ein Lösung.“ Lukas sieht sie neugierig an. „Rente, Sir. Sie müssten allen Druck und alle Verantwortung abgeben.“ „Was? Nein!“ Sagt Lukas erschrocken. „Oder….“  
  
Maggie verengt die Augen. „Oder was?“ „Wie lange sind sie schon Chief?“ „Fast 4 Jahre.“ „Und das war das erste Mal?“ Er nickt. „Ja.“ Maggie grinst. „Verstehe.“ „Was verstehen Sie?“ „Sir. Ich glaube wir sollten uns kurz alleine unterhalten.“ Sagt Maggie mit einem Blick zu Victoria. „Oh okay, wenn sie das für notwendig erachten.“ Lukas sieht Vic an und zuckt die Schulter. „Gute Besserung, Sir.“ Sagt sie lediglich, lächelt ihm zu und geht, bevor Lukas etwas sagen kann.


	16. Werden sie sich klar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie spricht Klartext mit Lukas

Maggie schließt die Tür. „Also seit wann haben sie Gefühle für sie?“ „Was? Ich habe keine Gefühle für sie. Sie arbeitet für mich. Ja wir scherzen. Teilweise auch ziemlich derb, aber…“ Antwortet Lukas ehrlich. Maggie sieht ihn lahm an. „Sie hatten eine Stressreaktion wegen ihr, weil sie dachten dass sie tot sei. Das nennt sich Broken-Heart-Syndrom. Wie können sie ihre Gefühle noch leugnen?“ „Ich habe nicht.“ „Chief! Bei keinem anderen Firefighter, in den letzten 4 Jahren haben sie so reagiert. Sie bedeutet ihnen also etwas.“ Lukas starrt Pierce an.   
„Ach kommen sie schon, Chief! Kommt ihnen nichts bekannt vor? Schmetterlinge im Bauch, Herzklopfen, schwitzige Hände, die Nähe des anderen suchen?“ Sie setzt sich zu ihm. Es scheint länger zu dauern…..  
  
„Nicht wirklich.“ Maggie verdreht die Augen. „Was fühlen sie, wenn sie an, wie heißt sie?“ „Hughes, Victoria.“ Ein Lächeln huscht über seinen rechten Mundwinkel, Maggie verdreht die Augen. „Was fühlen sie wenn sie an Victoria denken?“ „Keine Ahnung….. Leichtigkeit.“ „Leichtigkeit?“ Maggie ist irritiert. „Ja. Ich muss keine Rolle spielen, wenn ich bei ihr bin. Ich bin einfach ich. Das ist irgendwie….. befreiend.“ Lukas sieht Maggie zufrieden an. „Und sie sind sicher, dass sie nicht in einer Beziehung sind?“ Fragt diese irritiert nach. „Nein! Wir schlafen nicht miteinander.“ „Oh eine Beziehung ist mehr als Sex. Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat, Chief! Entweder schnappen sie sich Victoria oder sie halten Abstand. Viel Abstand. Eine Menge Abstand. Keine Besuche, keine Scherze, kein was auch immer.“ Lukas blickt Maggie verwundert an. „Aber….“ „Nichts aber, Chief. Sie mögen sie. Mehr wie sie sollten und das wissen sie auch. Entweder gehen sie all in oder sie steigen aus. Sonst werden wir uns bald wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich ihnen.“ Maggie nimmt ihre Akte und steht auf. „Ich bin aber nicht!“ „Klar! Reden sie es sich weiter ein. Hilft bestimmt!“ Ruft sie und verlässt winkend sein Zimmer.  
  
Lukas bleibt nachdenklich zurück. Jennifer betritt sein Zimmer. „Lukas. Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus. Gibt es schlechte Neuigkeiten?“ „Jennifer!“ Sagt er überrascht. „Nein, nein. Keine schlechten Nachrichten. Im Gegenteil. Gute. Körperlich ist alles in bester Ordnung.“ „Körperlich?“ „Ich muss ein, zwei Sachen überdenken, den Stress etwas reduzieren. Nichts gravierendes.“ „Ich sag dir schon ewig, dass du zu viel arbeitest und dich mal mit jemanden treffen solltest.“ „Lustigerweise sieht es so aus, als ob genau das zu einen Problem werden könnte.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“ „Schon gut. Musst du nicht. Ich kümmere mich darum.“ „Also geht es dir wieder gut?“ „Ja.“ Lukas lächelt sie an. „Na komm her!“ Lukas hebt seinen Arm und Jennifer kommt zu ihm. Sie drückt sich an ihn und beginnt zu weinen. Der ganze Stress und Druck fällt von ihr ab.  
  
„Shhhhh, Jen. Ist ja gut. Beruhig dich. Mir geht es gut.“ „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Lukas. Du warst so anders. Ich hatte wirklich Angst vor dir.“ Lukas Herz schmerzt. „Ich wollte dich nicht ängstigen Jen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich war einfach durcheinander und besorgt. Es war in dem Moment einfach zu viel für mich.“ „Lukas du musst dich darum kümmern. Soll ich dir bei etwas helfen? Soll ich dir einen Therapeuten suchen?“ Lukas lächelt. „Nicht nötig, Jennifer. Danke.“ „Lukas bitte. Du brauchst Hilfe. Lass dir helfen.“ „Jennifer, deine Sorgen in allen Ehren. Erstens sehe ich meinen Therapeuten regelmäßig wegen der PTBS und zweitens muss ich das alleine klären.“ „Du musst nichts alleine klären. Ich helfe dir.“ „Du kannst mir da nicht helfen.“ „Dann frag Frankel!“ Lukas bricht in Gelächter aus. „Oh nein. Das ist die schlechteste Idee ever! Dümmer wäre nur noch Sully!“ „Warum kannst du nicht mit Sully sprechen? Ihr beredet doch sonst alles.“ „Ich muss mir einfach über ein paar Sachen Gedanken machen und mich im Zweifelsfall entscheiden. Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob es etwas zu entscheiden gibt, also….“ „Du sprichst in Rätseln!“ „Ich weiß.“ „Dass ist verwirrend.“ „Oh ja. Ist es!“ Jennifer kuschelt sich an Lukas. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht.“ „Ich auch.“ Er zieht sie zu sich und die beiden schlafen ein.


	17. Kekse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kekseeeeee

Vic geht am nächsten Morgen vor ihrer Schicht in die Klinik. Sie betritt die Intensivstation und geht direkt zu seinem Zimmer. Sie lächelt, als sie Lukas aufrecht im Bett, auf der Decke sitzen sieht. Er trägt ein Shirt der Station 88 und eine lange Sporthose. Dazu weiße Tennissocken, lediglich das Kabelbündel, dass aus seinem Kragen herausragt zeigt die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation. Vertieft in die Zeitung, bemerkt er sie nicht.  
  
„Morgen. Es scheint ihnen besser zu gehen.“ Grüßt sie. Er schaut auf und ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. „Morgen Hughes. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Fragt er freundlich und faltet das Papier zusammen. Vic betritt sein Zimmer. Sie öffnet ihre Tasche und zieht eine Dose hervor. „Naja, es ist ja schon Advent und sie werden noch ein paar Tage hier sein, denke ich.“ Er sieht sie verwirrt an. Vic geht an seine rechte Bettseite. „Ich habe Plätzchen und ich dachte sie möchten vielleicht ein paar.“ „Das ist wirklich lieb von Ihnen.“ Lukas ist überrascht. „Hab ich gerne gemacht.“ Sie reicht ihm die Schachtel. Lukas öffnet sie. Es sind definitiv keine gekauften Kekse. „Sie haben selbst gebacken?“ Er sieht sie neugierig an. „Sieht so aus!“ Sagt sie lachend. „Und es gab keinen Einsatz? Ihre Wohnung ist nicht ausgebrannt?“ Er lacht. Vic schnappt spielerisch nach Luft. „Seien sie froh, dass sie hier im Bett liegen! Mister! Ich würde ihnen sowas von in den Arsch treten, wenn ich könnte…. Sir.“ Jetzt lachen beide. „Vielen Danke Hughes. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen.“ Er nimmt eines der Plätzchen und lacht, als er einen rot glasierten Feuerwehrmannhelm erkennt. „Sie wissen schon, dass sie das nun jährlich machen müssen?!“ „Wenn sie jedes Jahr in der Klinik sein wollen?!“ Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Dann muss ich wohl darauf verzichten.“ Er isst den Keks und stellt die Dose links auf den Klapptische. „Die sind wirklich gut!“ „Sagen sie das nicht so überrascht! Ich bin sogar recht begabt!“ „Hm. Meine erste Erfahrung war etwas anders…“ „Oh. Sie! Das war nur weil sie mich abgelenkt haben! Sie und ihre…. ihre Hände.“ Vic fuchtelt durch die Luft. Lukas grinst. „Sollten sie nicht Dinge ausblenden können? Ich meine sie sind Firefighter!“ Er zieht die Augenbraue hoch und lächelt. „Das war's Mister! Keine Kekse mehr für sie!“ Vic schnellt nach vorne und greift quer übers Bett nach der Dose. Lukas ist jedoch schneller und hält ihren Arm fest. „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mir meine Kekse wegnehmen lasse, wenn das schon die einzigen sind, die ich so schnell bekommen werde.“ knurrt er spielerisch. Vic sieht seitlich zu ihm und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Er sieht ihr in die Augen. „Was für Kekse hätten sie denn gerne, Sir?“ Sagt sie schwül, wobei das angehängte Sir nichts mehr als ausströmende Luft ist. Lukas sieht auf ihre Lippen, zurück zu ihren Augen. Er leckt sich dezent die Lippe.  
  
„Morgen Chief.“ Grüßt Pierce grinsend. Lukas lässt augenblicklich Victorias Arm los, die sich sofort aufrecht hinstellt. „Äh, Danke für das Gebäck, Hughes.“ „Gerne Sir. Ich… äh…. ich muss dann.“ Vic deutet Richtig Tür. „Dr. Pierce.“ Grüßt sie im vorbeirennen, die Vic nur nachschauen kann. Sie dreht sich zu Lukas um und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie haben sich entschieden, Chief?“ „Ich. Nein. Ich weiß wie es aussieht. Aber es ist nichts. Wirklich nicht.“ Streitet er wehemend ab. „Wie können Sie nur so blind sein? Ach ja ich vergaß. Liebe macht ja blind!“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Was wollten sie mir nochmal für Neuigkeiten bringen?“ „Keine. Ich habe nur Hughes kommen sehen und war neugierig.“ Lukas stöhnt. „Sie sagen es ist nichts. Dann habe ich ja nicht gestört, oder doch?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht.“ seufzt Lukas. Maggie grinst. „Ach übrigens, wir werden sie in den nächsten Tagen verlegen. Ihre Werte sind über Nacht stabil geblieben, wenn es so bleibt sind sie den Monitor bald los.“ „Dank.“ Sie nickt und geht. Lukas bleibt zurück. 

Vic kommt gut gelaunt auf der Station an. „Morgen!“ Flötet sie. „Morgen? Warum so gut drauf?“ Fragt Andy neugierig. „Nur so!“ „Nur so?“ „Nur so!“ „Was war in der Klinik?“ „Ripley wollte sich bedanken. Mehr nicht.“ Sagt Vic unbedacht. „Ripley? Klinik?“ „Warum bedankten?“ „Ach nicht so wichtig.“ Vic winkt ab. „Es war wichtig genug, dass er Sullivan angerufen hat.“ „Eigentlich hat Loyer Sullivan angerufen.“ Korrigiert Vic Maya. „Was? Warum hat Ripley es nicht selbst getan?“ Travis ist verwirrt. „Er war…. verhindert?!“ Vic versucht eine Antwort anzubieten. „Was weißt du?“ Fordert Jack. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es erzählen sollte.“ „Och, komm schon. Vic! Gib mir Klatsch.“ Fordert Dean. „Nein wirklich nicht. Es ist privat für Ripley und ich respektiere seine Privatsphäre.“ „Ui Schmutzwäsche?“ Shakert Maya. „Nein keine Schmutzwäsche. Einfach privat. Krankengeschichte und co. Nichts von Bedeutung.“ Sagt sie ehrlich. „Na gut. Wie geht es Mr. Knackarsch?“ Fragt Travis und Vic beginnt zu lachen. „Soweit ganz gut. Er sollte nicht zu lange ausfallen.“ „Also nichts Lebensbedrohliches?“ „Andy. Ich geb euch keine Infos. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht alles. Und ich will nicht auf der gleichen Stufe wie Peters stehen. Wenn ich etwas nicht weiß, tratsche ich nicht.“ „Okay.“


	18. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic zieht es an einen eher ungewöhnlichen Ort

Nach ihrer Schicht fährt Victoria in der Klinik vorbei. Sie will kurz nach Ripley sehen und ob er etwas braucht, bevor sie zu Hause ins Bett fällt. Warum sie das Bedürfnis hat ihn zu Besuchen, weiß Victoria selbst nicht. Aber bevor sie darüber nachdenken kann, hat sie bereits die Klinik erreicht und fährt mit dem Fahrstuhl zur Intensivstation.  
  
Als Victoria Lukas Zimmer betritt, sinkt ihr Herz ein wenig. Ripley schläft tief und fest auf dem Rücken liegend. Er hat eine Sauerstoffnasensonde ums Gesicht liegen. Sein Monitor ist nicht auf dem Bildschirmschoner, wie beim letzten Mal. Er ist an und zeigt kontinuierlich seine Werte. Victoria studiert die Vitalparameter. Blutdruck (RR) im Normbereich, Ruhepuls mit 95 vergleichsweise hoch. Vor Allem für einen trainierten Feuerwehrmann. Die Sauerstoffsättigung liegt um die 94%. Eher zu niedrig. Dazu tropft eine Infusion in seinen Arm. Victoria beobachtet ihn einige Minuten, bis Dr. Avery sein Zimmer betritt.  
  
„Die Entzündungswerte sind etwas gestiegen.“ Sagt er zur Erklärung, da er sie beobachtet hat. „Verstehe. Besorgniserregend hoch?“ „Nein. Es ist ein kleiner Rückschlag, wir haben das Antibiotikum angepasst und ihm etwas Sauerstoff gegeben. Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Er wird es schaffen.“ Sie nickt dankend. „Kommt seine Schwester nochmal?“ „Heute glaube ich nicht mehr.“ „Danke.“ Avery verabschiedet sich und verlässt das Zimmer.  
  
Victoria sieht auf den blassen Lukas herab. Sie entdeckt die leere Keksdose, was ihr kurz ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubert. Sie greift nach seiner Hand, drückt sie kurz und setzt sich unbedacht neben sein Bett auf den Besucherstuhl und zieht die Füße an. Ihre Arme legt sie um die Knie und sieht zu Lukas. Er atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig. Bevor Victoria es bemerkt ist sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Eine Stunde später erwacht Lukas. Ein ihm bekannter und zugleich nicht zuzuordnender Duft steigt ihm in die Nase, dazu fühlt er sich beobachtet. Lukas öffnet langsam die Augen. Er braucht kurz um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. „Morgen Chief.“ Flüstert Pierce und nickt in die Ecke des Raumes. Lukas dreht den Kopf ein Stück und entdeckt Victoria schlafend im Stuhl sitzen. Er lächelt kurz. „Kann ich eine Decke bekommen, bitte?“ Fragt er leise, um sie nicht zu wecken. „Natürlich.“ Maggie geht und kommt kurz darauf zurück und legt Victoria vorsichtig die Decke über. „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache.“ Lukas atmet durch und kuschelt sich in die Kissen. Vic dreht sich ein Stück und sitzt nun Lukas zugewandt. Die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Lukas lächelt. Er greift vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand, streicht zärtlich mit seinem Daumen darüber und fällt zufrieden in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Als Maggie eine Stunde später am Zimmer vorbei kommt, bleibt sie abrupt stehen und beginnt zu grinsen. Vic sitzt weiterhin Lukas zugewandt im Stuhl. Die Beine angezogen und mit der Decke zugedeckt. Lediglich ihre Hand ist nicht bedeckt. Diese hängt entspannt mit Lukas Fingern verknotet zwischen den Beiden. Sie blickt auf Lukas, der halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der rechten Seite liegt, Victoria zugewandt und schläft. Sie kontrolliert seine Vitalparameter und stellt eine Verbesserung beim Sauerstoffgehalt fest. Auch hat sich Lukas Ruhepuls normalisiert. Er liegt nun bei knapp 70. Maggie seufzt sehnsüchtig. Die beiden sind so süß zusammen. Dann dreht Maggie sich um und lässt die beiden alleine.  
  
Stunden später erwacht Victoria. Verschlafen blickt Victoria sich um. „Guten Morgen Schneewittchen.“ Begrüßt Lukas sie lächelnd. „Selber.“ Gähnt sie und streckt sich. „Wie geht es ihnen, Sir?“ „Gut. Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich denke es wird einen Grund haben, warum sie Stunden in diesem unbequemen Stuhl verbracht haben, statt in ihrem bequemen Bett.“ „Haben Sie mein Bett gerade bequem genannt?“ Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich dort recht wohl gefühlt. Dieses hier, zum Beispiel, ist deutlich unbequemer.“ Lukas rutscht im Bett etwas umher, um sich bequemer hinzulegen. „Also?“ Fragt er nach. „Hm, nichts. Alles gut.“ Lukas seufzt. „Hughes, ich bin zwar zur Zeit nicht im Dienst, aber ich erkenne, dass sie etwas belastet. Ich behandle es trotzdem verschwiegen. Sie können offen mit mir sprechen. Also was ist es?“ Ermutigt er sie. Sie sieht auf ihre Hände, die mit der Decke spielen. „Ich….“ Vic sieht auf.  
  
„Ich muss los. Gute Besserung, Sir.“ Noch während sie spricht, springt sie auf, packt Jacke und Tasche und stürmt aus dem Zimmer. Lukas will ihr nachsetzen, doch bis er sich mit Kabeln und Schläuchen aufgesetzt hat, ist sie schon weg. Er seufzt. So ein Mist.  
  
Kaum hat er sich wieder angelehnt stehen Frankel und Loyer in seinem Zimmer.


	19. Work work work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas hat Besuch von Frankel und Loyer.

„Wen hast du denn da in die Flucht geschlagen?“ Begrüßt Sie Lukas. „Ihr habt genauso ein tolles Timing wie Pierce.“ Seufzt Lukas leise. „Warum? Was ist denn?“ Fragt Loyer. „Ach nichts. Schon gut. Ich regel es wann anders.“ „Du bist krankgeschrieben, Lukas. Du solltest gar nichts regeln.“ Mischt sich Frankel ein. „Ja, ja. Was gibts neues? Was macht die Beerdigung? Muss ich noch was unterzeichnen? Wer macht die Ansprache?“ „Lukas! Du bist im Krankenhaus! Kümmere dich um dich selbst!“ „Mir geht es gut.“ „Du bist auf der Intensivstation! Ich glaube nicht, dass gut der richtige Ausdruck ist.“ Korrigiert Loyer ihn. „Wenn ihr mir eh nur wiedersprecht, was macht ihr dann hier?“ Fragt Lukas genervt. „Ist ja gut.“ Frankel zieht ihre Mappe hervor und reicht sie Lukas. Er vertieft sich in die Unterlagen. Dann dreht sich Frankel Loyer zu. „Gewonnen. Kannst mir deinen Einsatz später geben.“ „Verdammter Chiefkomplex.“ Er zückt sein Portmonee und reicht ihr 100$. „Du solltest nicht mit ihr über mich wetten. Du weißt, dass sie gewinnt.“ Sagt Lukas ohne aufzuschauen. „Ja. Ich vergaß, dass ihr quasi verheiratet seid.“ „Wir sind nicht verheiratet. Auch nicht quasi. Ich arbeite nur schon seit 25 Jahren unter Lukas. Du erst seit 10.“ Erklärt sie genervt. „Sieht gut aus. Kulli!“ Frankel reicht ihm ihren Stift aus der Brusttasche. Lukas kritzelt ein paar Mal Initialien und Unterschrift auf Formulare und Blätter. Dann reicht er Frankel beides zurück.  
  
„Sie arbeiten hier aber nicht, richtig Chief?“ Fragt Bailey scharf, als sie das Zimmer betritt und die beiden Angestellten in Uniform und mit Akten sieht. „Natürlich nicht, Dr. Bailey.“ Frankel zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Bailey deutet auf die Situation. „Wenn das nochmal vorkommt, beschränken wir ihren Besuch wieder. Verstanden?“ „In Ordnung.“ Stößt Lukas aus. Sie nimmt ihre Akten und geht.  
  
Lukas wartet einen Moment. „Was ist nun mit der Beerdigung? Wann wird sie sein?“ „Lukas. Du hast Bailey gehört.“ „Wenn du deinen Job behalten willst, antwortest du mir!“ Sagt er nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Loyer verdreht die Augen. „Es ist alles organisiert. Er bekommt alle Captainsehren. Seine Frau versteht, dass du hier nicht abkömmlich sein kannst. Sein Sohn hat sich Urlaub von der Akademie geben lassen, will sie eventuell abbrechen.“ „Er hat doch erst angefangen.“ Meint Lukas irritiert. „Ja. Finanziell scheint er sich um seine Mutter Sorgen zu machen. Die Akademie kostet zusätzlich.“ „Verstehe.“ Lukas reibt sich den Bart. „Hast du ein leeres Papier vom Departement da?“ „Sicher.“ Frankel reicht ihm ein leeres Briefpapier mit Wasserzeichen. „Kulli?“ Auch diesen bekommt er. Frankel gibt ihm zusätzlich die Mappe als Unterlage. „Holt euch n Kaffee. Ich brauche kurz.“ Die beiden gehen aus dem Zimmer, während Lukas zu schreiben beginnt.  
  
Als sie 15 Minuten später zurück kommen, hat er seine Arbeit beendet. „Mach ihn bitte in einen Umschlag und stemple ihn, ja?“ „Natürlich. An ihn oder die Familie?“ „Sowohl als auch. Ich habe noch ein Blatt gefunden und zwei geschrieben.“ „Alles klar.“ „Danke Frankel.“ Sie nickt. „Hat es eigentlich mit Hughes geklappt?“ Fragt Loyer. „Meine Hughes?“ „Ja deine Hughes.“ „Was wollte sie hier?“ „Wollte mich bedanken und entschuldigen.“ Klärt Lukas auf. „Okay….“ „Ich dachte immer, dass sie nur aufsässig wäre, aber ich habe ganz neue Seiten an ihr entdeckt.“ Gesteht Loyer. „Ach ja?“ Fragt Frankel. „Ja. Sie hat mir nebenbei erzählt, dass sie bei deiner Einlieferung hier gewartet hat, bis Jennifer gekommen ist.“ „Hat sie?“ Fragt Frankel überrascht. „Hat sie.“ Für Lukas wird nun einiges klarer. „Jetzt sollten wir aber los, bevor Bailey wieder kommt.“  
  
„Zu spät.“ Meldet sich die Frau in der Tür. „Mein Patient braucht Ruhe und wenn er sie sich nicht selbst nimmt, ordne ich sie nun an. Also raus hier!“ Loyer sieht Lukas mit an. „Bis morgen.“ Verabschiedet sich Lukas. „Oh nein! Solange sie auf Intensiv sind gibt es keine Updates mehr. Und wenn ich selbst Türsteher spielen muss!“ „Bis dann Lukas.“ Die beiden gehen. „Ich mag Bailey.“ Hört Lukas Loyer noch sagen. „Ja, sie gibt ihm Kontra. Das braucht er manchmal.“ Dann verstummen die Stimmen.  
  
„Selbst Ihre Angestellten sehen es so!“ Weißt Bailey ihn darauf hin. „Ja, ja.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Hat Pierce nicht auch gesagt, dass sie Stress reduzieren sollen?“ „Äh ja. Aber anderer Stress.“ „Wie soll ich das verstehen?“ „Pierce sieht Probleme in meinem Privatleben, wo keine sind.“ Bailey zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann klären sie doch lieber das, als zu arbeiten.“ „Ich habe privat keine Probleme!“ „Ach zieht er die Nummer bei dir auch ab?“ Pierce betritt den Raum. „Ihr verschwört euch gegen mich, oder? Das ist echt unfair. Ich kann nicht mal gehen!“ Maggie lacht. „Da müssen sie nun durch.“ „Das war mit Hughes angenehmer.“ Brummt er vor sich hin. „Bitte was?“ Maggie wird hellhörig. „Ach nichts. Schon gut.“ „Ah daher weht der Wind!“ Mischt sich Bailey ein. „Es weht kein Wind! Gott könnt ihr mich einfach damit in Ruhe lassen? Da ist nichts. Weder von ihr noch von mir. Und da wird auch nichts sein!“ „Wenn sie das sagen, Chief!“ Antwortet Miranda. „Wir glauben ihm das nicht, richtig?“ Fragt Maggie sie. „Natürlich nicht.“ Antwortet Miranda, während die beiden Lukas Zimmer verlassen.  
  
Sie hören ihn noch genervt stöhnen, was beide zum Lachen bringt, während sie mit dem Rücken zu seinem Zimmer am Tresen stehen. „Wer ist Hughes nochmals?“ „Die Firefighterin, die ihn regelmäßig besucht.“ „Ah, das erklärt einiges. Ich muss Ben mal nach ihr fragen. Ich glaube er arbeitet mit ihr.“ Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander.


	20. Besucher ^ 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die nächsten Besucher treffen ein.

Als Lukas das nächste Mal wach wird, stellt er fest, dass seine Plätzchendose wieder aufgefüllt ist. Sie muss hier gewesen sein. Lukas lächelt und nascht von der gut gefüllten Dose.  
  
„Ich sehe du hast Nachschub bekommen?“ Jennifer steht in der Tür und lächelt Lukas an. „Hi Jennifer. Schön dich zu sehen.“ „Wie geht es dir?“ „Gut.“ „Ich habe dir ein paar Magazine mitgebracht, damit dir nicht langweilig wird.“ „Mir ist nicht langweilig. Ich habe doch die Zeitung.“ „Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag mit der Zeitung verbringen.“  
  
„Oh, tut er auch nicht. Er arbeitet. Dr. Bailey hat vorhin Chiefs gebeten zu gehen, weil er sich von ihnen Arbeit hat bringen lassen.“ Pierce betritt sein Zimmer. „Du tust was? Du sollst dich ausruhen!“ „Musste das sein?“ Fragt Lukas Pierce. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wir können auch über ihre Kekse reden.“ „Die sind nicht vom Departement. Richtig?“ Fragt Jennifer. „Nein!“ Lacht Maggie. „Schweigepflicht, Dr. Pierce?“ Fragt Lukas überrumpelt. „Ich bin deine Schwester!“ „Sie ist ihre Schwester!“ Sagen beide Frauen gleichzeitig und bestürzt. Lukas stöhnt. „Haben sich echt alle gegen mich verschworen?“ „Also wer bringt meinem Bruder selbstgebackene Kekse? Zweimal!“ „Niemand.“ „Ach komm schon. Wer ist sie?“ „Unwichtig.“  
  
„Was ist unwichtig?“ „Sully, schön dich zu sehen.“ Versucht Lukas abzulenken. „Hi, Man.“ Sie begrüßen sich mit Handschlag. „Also was ist unwichtig?“ „Von wem er die Kekse hat.“ Jen zeigt auf die Dose. Sully linst hinein. „Selbstgebacken? Da mag dich wohl jemand.“ Lukas stöhnt. „Nicht du auch noch!“ Maggie lacht und verlässt das Zimmer. „Also wer ist es?“ „Leute bitte! Können wir von was andrem reden? Du kommst ziemlich spät Sully. Selbst Loyer war schon zweimal hier.“ „Hatte viel zu tun. Tabellen ausfüllen und so. Loyer wollte es haben. Kennst das ja.“  
  
„Ach du musst Mal für dein Geld arbeiten?“ Lacht Lukas. „Ha ha, sehr witzig. Die sind einfach unnötig. Das weißt du selbst. Du verlangst sie doch auch nicht von mir.“ „Weil ich erstens dir vertraue und zweitens den Job schon ein paar Jahre länger als Loyer mache. Er ersetzt mich das erste Mal und will nichts falsch machen. Also hält er sich strikt an die Vorgaben.“ „Trotzdem unnötig. Jeder Monat ist gleich. Ich muss es trotzdem für jeden neu ausfüllen, für jeden Firefighter der gesamten Station.“ „Hör auf dich zu beschweren. Du bist Captain, das gehört zu deinem Job, außerdem im Vergleich zu meinem Job sind die drei Tabellen die du ausfüllen musst ein Witz.“ „Ja. Schon gut. Also wie geht es dir?“ „Ganz gut. Ich denke sie verlegen mich bald. Dann noch ein paar Tage und dann endlich heim.“ Sully nickt.  
  
„Klingt gut. Wer versorgt dich wenn du zu Hause bist?“ „Wie meinst Du das?“ Fragt Jennifer überrascht. „Seine Wunde muss weiter versorgt werden.“ Erklärt Robert. „Kannst du das nicht machen?“ Fragt Jennifer. Robert sieht auffordernd zu Lukas, der das Gesicht verzieht. „Sei nicht böse, Mann aber…“ „Nein.“ Sagen sie gleichzeitig. „Verstehe, eure Freundschaft hält das nicht aus.“ „Es hat nichts mit unsrer Freundschaft zu tun.“ „Robert, wenn es ein Patient wäre…“ „Hätte ich dafür Angestellte.“ Jennifer stöhnt genervt. „Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf meinen Po...“ „Seinen Po in meinem Gesicht zu haben.“ „Schon gut. Wir finden eine andere Lösung.“ Sagt Jennifer. „Ich regle das schon.“ Sagt Lukas. „Immer regelst du alles. Lass dir doch helfen!“ „Ich glaube er will seine Verehrerin fragen.“ Sagt Sullivan grinsend.  
  
Lukas schüttelt nur den Kopf. Sie erzählen noch einige Zeit, bis die beiden Besucher gehen müssen.


	21. Umzug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas zieht um auf Normalstation

Dr. Pierce betritt kurze Zeit später erneut sein Zimmer, nachdem Lukas ihr gewunken hat. „Was gibts Chief? Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie steht am Bettende und sieht ihn besorgt an. „Ja alles gut. Wenn Hughes das nächste Mal kommt, könnten Sie bitte dafür Sorgen dass ich einige Minuten ungestört mit ihr sprechen kann?“ Pierce grinst breit. „Nicht so sprechen.“ „Warum dann?“ Fragt sie überrascht und kommt zu seiner Seite. „Sie scheint etwas zu bedrücken und ich möchte ihr die Möglichkeit geben es sich von der Seele zu reden.“ Pierce verdreht die Augen. „Chief wie blind sind sie eigentlich? Sie ist besorgt um sie.“ „Nicht schon wieder das Theater, Dr. Pierce.“ Sagt Lukas genervt und wiegt den Kopf genervt hin und her.  
  
„Was soll ich sonst sagen? Schauen sie doch mal, Sir. Sie flirtet mit Ihnen. Heftigst. Also wenn jemand so mit mir flirten würde…. ich meine....“ Pierce schüttelt ihre Hand, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. „Mal ehrlich, Chief. Miss Hughes ist bei Ihnen geblieben, bis ihre Schwester hier eingetroffen ist. Sie hat sie jetzt schon 4x besucht. Einmal sogar nach ihrer Schicht. Nur ihre Schwester ist öfter hier gewesen. Dann hat sie für sie gebacken und ihnen sogar einen Nachschlag gebracht. Sie ist bedrückt, weil sie sich um sie sorgt. Was soll die Frau denn noch tun um ihr Interesse zu bekunden? Soll sie sie hier bespringen oder was?“ Lukas sieht Pierce irritiert an.  
  
„Und wenn ich mir ihr Verhalten ansehe, Sir. Dann geht es ihnen nicht anders als Miss Hughes. Sie flirten ebenfalls mit ihr. Sie lächeln, wenn sie an sie denken, hatten ein Broken-Heart-Syndrom weil sie dachten dass sie tot sei. Statt sie zu wecken, als sie eingeschlafen war, sollte ich ihr eine Decke bringen, damit ihr nicht kalt wird. Sie ist ihnen nicht egal. Und wenn sie sich nicht bald für sie entscheiden, werden sie darunter leiden. Sowohl ihre Gesundheit, als auch ihr Job. Sie wird nicht ewig auf sie warten, Sir und dann werden sie es bereuen. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber sie werden es!“  
  
Pierce wurde immer lauter. Den Schluss sagt sie laut und sehr deutlich, aber ohne zu schreien. Es war aber ausreichend um die Aufmerksamkeit der Station zu erregen. Zwei Schwestern blicken amüsiert ins Zimmer. Lukas blinzelt, das hat er nicht erwartet. „Ähm.“ Sagt er irritiert. „Können Sie es nicht einfach zugeben und mich von dem Elend erlösen?“ Bittet Pierce. Lukas starrt sie immer noch verdattert an. Maggie stöhnt und lässt ihn alleine.

Am nächsten Tag wird Lukas auf die Normalstation verlegt. Endlich ist er den Monitor los und kann sich, zumindest auf der Station, frei bewegen. Mit Jennifer darf er sogar einen Kaffee in der Cantine einnehmen. Er trägt wieder sein Shirt und Sporthosen. Auch konnte er sich endlich mal wieder duschen und rasieren und fühlt sich nun eindeutig zivilisierter.  
  
„Ist das nicht Ripley?“ Fragt Andy als sie mit Vic und Ben ihren Patienten abliefern. „Ehm ja.“ Sagt Vic irritiert. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch in der Klinik ist.“ Sagt Ben überrascht. „Ich auch nicht. Ist scheinbar was ernsteres.“ Andy beobachtet Lukas mit einer Blondine. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass er eine Freundin hat. Sie ist hübsch.“ „Ist seine Schwester.“ Meldet sich Vic zu Wort. Beide schnellen zu ihr um. „Was?“ Fragt sie überrascht. „Woher weißt du das?“ „Ähm… Seht sie euch doch mal richtig an. So verhält sich kein Paar. Außerdem sehen sie sich total ähnlich.“ „Hmm.“ „Stimmt.“ Geben ihr beiden Recht. Sie unterschreiben die Formulare.  
  
„Sind das Angestellte von dir?“ Fragt Jennifer ihn. „Äh ja, warum?“ „Sie haben uns beobachtet.“ „Ach ja?“ „Ja. Wer ist das alles?“ „Station 19. Benjamin Warren. Er ist der Mann von Dr. Bailey. Die Latina ist Andrea Herrera. Ihr Vater war Captain Herrera, er ist mittlerweile in Rente. Und die Afroamerikanerin ist Victoria Hughes.“ „Hughes, 19? Hat sie dich nicht hergebracht?“ „Äh ja.“ „Wir müssen unbedingt zu Ihnen.“ „Ääääh.“  
  
Jennifer ist schon auf dem Weg zu der Gruppe, die scherzend ihre Sachen zusammen packt. „Miss Hughes?“ Spricht Jennifer sie an. „Äh ja?“ Vic dreht sich um und blickt überrascht auf Jennifer, die sie anstrahlt. Lukas kommt dazu. „Äh, Warren, Herrera, Hughes.“ Grüßt er. „Chief.“ Kommt es einstimmig. „Meine Schwester Jennifer.“ Er deutet auf diese. „Können wir kurz mit Ihnen sprechen Hughes?“ Fragt Lukas höflich. „Äh, sicher.“ Vic folgt den beiden zur Seite, sie schaut kurz zu Andy und Ben zurück und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich habe Luke gedrängt mich Ihnen vorzustellen. Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte mich unbedingt bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben meinen Bruder gerettet und sind bei ihm geblieben, bis ich da war. Das bedeutet mir so viel, dass er nicht alleine sein musste, während er gekämpft hat. Danke.“ Jennifer fällt Vic, die im SFD Hemd und Einsatzhosen, vollkommen verstaubt, mit Dreck im Gesicht ,vor den beiden steht, um den Hals. „Ähm okay.“ Vic ist überrascht und blickt neugierig zu Lukas, der sie anlächelt. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn es unangemessen war, aber ich musste.“ Sagt Jennifer und löst sich von Vic. „Schon Okay. Ich bin nur nicht gerade vorzeigbar.“ Lacht Vic und streicht sich ihre zerzausten Locken hinters Ohr. „Sie sind wunderschön.“ Sagt Jennifer lächelnd. „Naja. Lassen wir es so stehen.“ Sagt Vic lachend. Jennifer schaut zu Lukas. „Findest du nicht auch?“ Er errötet. „Ich glaube wir lassen Hughes wieder arbeiten. Ihr Team wartet.“ Vic sieht zu den beiden, die die Trage schon verladen haben. „Warum sind sie eigentlich zu dritt.“ Fragt Ripley autoritär und runzelt die Stirn. „Lukas! Du arbeitest nicht.“ Ripley ignoriert Jennifer sieht fragend zu Vic. „Unser Patient war schon vor Ort instabil. Ich bin mitgefahren. Captain Sullivan hat mich vor Ort nicht mehr benötigt und im RTW wurde ich gebraucht.“ Er nickt. „Okay. Hat er es geschafft?“ „Der Patient?“ Lukas nickt. „Nein, leider nicht.“ „Tut mir Leid.“ „Danke.“ „Sie sollten sich noch ein wenig säubern.“ Sagt Lukas als er ihr Gesicht genauer studiert. „Ich dusche gleich auf der Wache.“ „Dann gute Schicht.“ „Danke Sir.“ „Sagen Sie Sullivan, dass ich mich auf den Bericht freue.“ „Mach ich, Sir.“ Vic lächelt, verabschiedet sich von Jennifer, die die beiden beobachtet hat und geht zu ihrem Team.  
  
Lukas hebt die Hand zum Gruß. Herrera und Warren deuten ein salutieren an und steigen mit Vic in den RTW, die hinten Platz nimmt. Sie blickt zu Lukas, grinst und schließt hinter sich die Türen des RTW‘s. Lukas lächelt leicht.


	22. Die Erklärung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas spricht mit Jennifer, die mir Maggie spricht

Der Umgang zwischen den beiden ist so viel anders als mit den anderen beiden Firefightern. „Ich fass es nicht!“ Platzt es aus Jennifer heraus. „Du stehst auf sie!“ „Shhh! Nicht so laut, Jennifer!“ Sie starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ich habe Recht? Du leugnest es nicht? Oh Gott, du musst total in sie verknallt sein! Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen!!“ Sie hakt sich in seinen Arm und schlendert mit ihm davon.  
  
„Es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Ich bin nicht in sie verknallt. Es gibt ein bisschen geflirte beiderseits. Mehr nicht.“ Versucht Lukas es ruhig zu halten. „Ihr flirtet? Seit wann?“ „Keine Ahnung. Seit meiner Verletzung, glaube ich.“ Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. „Seit du hier bist? Sie hat dich öfters besucht?“ „Äh nein. Sie hat mich schon vor der Klinik versorgt. Privat, bis es Gerüchte gab und ich es eingestellt habe.“ „Moment! Wie lange hast du das Ding schon?“ „Drei/ Vier Wochen?“ „Lukas Ripley! Wie kannst Du solange mit einer infizierten Wunde rumrennen! Gerade du solltest es besser wissen.“ Schimpft sie. Lukas atmet durch. „Sie war nicht infiziert, bis ich die Behandlung von Hughes abgebrochen habe. Tatsächlich war sie schon ⅔ zugeheilt.“ „Du bist ein Idiot! Warum hast du es abgebrochen?“ „Es gab das Gerücht, dass wir miteinander schlafen. Was nicht stimmt.“ Hängt er schnell an. „Und statt ehrlich zu sein riskierst du deine Gesundheit?“ „Ich dachte es heilt weiter. Tatsächlich hat es nicht wehgetan. Und ich habe die Wunde und die Lymphangitis nicht gesehen. Ich bemerkte erst dass was nicht stimmt, als mir bei meinem letzten Einsatz ein Rookie dagegen gerannt ist. Der Abszess muss da aufgebrochen sein und es hat sich in die Blutbahn verteilt. Wenn ich nicht zu Hughes gefahren wäre und sie es nicht erkannt hätte. Eine Sepsis kann innerhalb von Stunden tödlich sein.“ Jennifer atmet durch.  
  
„Warum bist du zu ihr gefahren?“ „Lange Geschichte.“ „Ich habe Zeit.“ Jennifer wedelt mit ihrem Kaffeebecher und lehnt sich entspannt zurück. Lukas erzählt ihr von dem Einsatz. „Verstehe. Und bei den Versorgungsterminen habt ihr geflirtet?“ „Schon irgendwie, ja.“ „War es Interessiertes Flirten oder Bettgeflüster?“ „Keine Ahnung. Was genau soll der Unterschied sein?“ „Naja beim ersten geht es um ein Kennenlernen, eventuell was festes. Beim anderen nur um den Spaß. Was habt ihr zum Beispiel gesagt?“ „Boah, Jennifer. Keine Ahnung. Es ging darum, dass Montgomery mich abgecheckt hat und sie auch. Dann ging es um fair play.“ „Warte! Du hast auch geschaut?“ Lukas antwortet nicht, aber sein Gesicht spricht Bände. „Oh mein Gott. Hast du! Aber das Fair play bezieht sich nur aufs schauen, richtig?“  
  
„Also äh….“ „Was genau habt ihr bitte getrieben?“ Jennifer sieht ihn entsetzt an. „Sie hatte Schmerzen und ich habe ihre Muskulatur detoniert.“ „Du hast sie massiert?“ Jennifer ist überrascht. „So in der Art.“ „Hä?“ „Es waren eher Triggerpunkte.“ „Ah okay.“ Sie mustert Lukas. „Nicht okay?“ Fragt sie nach. „Doch, doch. Mehr wie okay. Es hat ihr gutgetan.“ „Gutgetan? Soll es nicht angenehm sein?“ „Oh nein. Angenehm war es definitiv nicht.“ Lacht Lukas. „Du verwirrst mich.“ „Triggerpunkte am Piriformis tun saumäßig weh. Ich meine das hat sie auch lautstark von sich gegeben.“ „Okay. Ich glaube das reicht mir zu wissen. Ihr habt euch also gegenseitig weh gemacht. Und trotzdem besucht sie dich regelmäßig.“ „Naja regelmäßig….“ „Wie oft war sie bei dir? 3x?“ „4.“ „Du hast es gezählt?“ Lacht Jennifer. „Hab ich nicht. Pierce.“ „Sie weis davon, richtig?“ „Nicht alles.“ „Jetzt macht das aber alles Sinn. Auch das mit deinem Privatleben, was du vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hast. Ich meine wenn sie unter Robert arbeitet und du mit ihm darüber sprechen würdest….“ „Genau.“  
  
„Und du bist wegen ihr so ausgeflippt, richtig? Wenn Frankel dir gesagt hätte, dass sie lebt…“ „Ich war einfach in Sorge. Ich meine ich hatte nicht parat, dass ich sie rausgezogen habe.“ „Und du magst sie sehr, richtig?“ Lukas seufzt. „Ich fürchte.“ „Warum fürchtest du? Sie ist toll.“ „Weil ich es nicht darf.“ „Weil sie fürs Departement arbeitet?“ „Ja. Sie ist mir unterstellt. Ich darf sie nicht treffen.“ „Deswegen war auch die Wundversorgung geheim?“ „Ja. Ich wollte nicht, dass einer denkt dass wir uns um die Wunde und um andere Dinge kümmern.“ „Das ist echt Scheiße.“ Sagt Jennifer missmutig. „Wem sagst du das.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Also musst du sie vergessen?“ Er nickt. „Bisher habe ich mir gedacht, wenn ich es mir und anderen nicht eingestehe, dass es so ist. Dass ich Gefühle für sie habe, dann stimmt es auch nicht. Bzw kann ich es besser im Zaum halten. Aber mit jedem Tag, mit jedem Besuch wird es schlimmer. Ich fürchte ich verliebe mich wirklich in sie, obwohl wir bisher so wenig miteinander unternommen haben.“  
  
„Sie ist wirklich toll, Lukas. Ich kann so verstehen warum du sie magst.“ „Danke Jen. Ich finde es toll, dass wir uns mal über eine Frau einig sind und trotzdem hast du mir gerade das schlimmste gesagt, was du hättest tun können. Ich muss sie vergessen und es ist nicht einfacher wenn du sie auch magst.“ „Entschuldige bitte.“ Sagt sie traurig. „Was willst du mit deiner Wunde tun, wenn du entlassen wirst?“ „Keine Ahnung.“ Seufzt Lukas. „Wir finden schon eine Lösung für dich. Komm, lass uns zurück auf dein Zimmer gehen.“  
  
Die beiden schlendern zurück zu Lukas Zimmer. Jennifer verabschiedet sich von Lukas und verlässt die Station. Auf dem Weg zum Auto läuft sich Maggie in die Arme. „Miss Ripley. Wie geht es ihrem Bruder?“ „Gut, gut. Wir waren ein wenig spazieren und haben Kaffee getrunken. Ich glaube es hat ihm ganz gut getan.“ „Glaube ich gerne.“ „Ah Dr. Pierce. Sie kennen sich doch mit Anatomie aus. Ich hätte eine Frage.“ „Bitte.“ Maggie sieht sie freundlich an. „Wo ist der Piriformis?“ Maggie lächelt. „Das ist einer der Gesäßmuskeln. Warum?“ Jennifer sieht sie überrascht an. „Er hat ihr den Po geknetet?“ „Wer? Wem?“ Maggie ist ganz aufgeregt. „Von welchen beiden werde ich wohl reden, Dr. Pierce.“ „Hat er nicht!“ Sie schnappt nach Luft. „Er hat was von irgendwelchen Punkten gesagt.“ „Triggerpunkte?“ „Genau.“ Maggie verzieht das Gesicht. „Was?“ Fragt Jennifer nach. „Das tut sau weh. Ich habe das mal über mich ergehen lassen. Ich konnte zwei Tage nicht laufen!“ Jennifer verzieht nun ebenfalls das Gesicht.  
  
„Die arme Victoria.“ Sagt Jennifer. „Wann hat er das gemacht?“ Fragt Maggie ganz aufgeregt. „Wie sie ihn behandelt hat.“ „Sie hat ihn behandelt? Wann?“ „Vor der Klinik. Er muss schon Wochen mit dem Ding rumrennen und sie hat sich wohl ganz gut um ihn gekümmert, bis Lukas die Behandlung abgebrochen hat.“ „Warum hat er das getan?“ „Es gab wohl Gerüchte, dass sie naja… auf jeden Fall stimmt es wohl nicht und um weiteres zu verhindern ist er weg geblieben.“ „Oh es stimmt definitiv nicht. Die beiden sind viel zu verklemmt miteinander, wenn sie zusammen sind als dass sie miteinander schlafen würden. Aber sie empfinden etwas für einander und sie sind so süß. Einmal kam Miss Hughes als der Chief schlief. Sie hat sich zu ihm gesetzt und ist ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Als er kurz wach wurde, sollte ich für sie eine Decke holen und als ich später nochmal nach ihm gesehen habe, hielt er ihre Hand.“ Jennifer schmilzt.  
  
„Gott. Die zwei scheinen perfekt füreinander.“ „Seh ich auch so. Sein Zustand ist immer deutlich besser, wenn sie bei ihm ist. Man kann es an seinen Werten sehen.“ „Danke Dr. Pierce dass sie ihn etwas angestoßen haben.“ „Er hat es zugegeben?“ Fragt Maggie hoffnungsvoll. Jennifer nickt. „Ja. Hat er. Aber es wird nichts daraus werden.“ „Was warum? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Hughes genauso empfindet.“ „Es geht nicht.“ Sagt Jennifer traurig. „Ist sie vergeben? Verheiratet?“ Maggie ist geschockt. „Was? Nein. Es ist wohl gegen die Regeln.“ „Mist. Das erklärt warum er sich so dagegen gewehrt hat.“ „Ja. Leider.“ Seufzt Jennifer. „Ich muss dann leider wieder.“ „Ja, natürlich. Hat mich gefreut.“ „Mich auch.“ Die beiden Damen verabschieden sich und gehen ihrer Wege.


	23. Wow Hughes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic macht sich fertig. Für was genau?

Nach ihrer Schicht duscht Vic ausgiebig und zieht sich um. Andy betritt ihre Koje. „Was hast du denn vor?“ Fragt sie neugierig. „Nichts außergewöhnliches, wieso?“ Vic schnappt sich ihre Jeans und schlüpft hinein. „Weil du ein echt süßes Set an hast. Triffst du dich mit jemandem?“ „Was? Nein. Wollte nur was neues probieren. Was willst du eigentlich?“ „Ich….“ Vic wirft sich ihr Shirt über. „Wow, Vic!“ Travis steht im Zimmer. „Was hast du vor?“ „Nichts. Ich versuche nur ein paar neue Sachen. Gefällt es euch?“ „Es ist Hammer.“ Sagt Travis. „Wenn du jemanden sabbern lassen willst genau richtig.“ „Was wolltest du eigentlich Andy?“ „Ah ja. Ist es sehr ernst mit Ripley?“ Vic schnellt zu ihr rum. „Was?“ „Naja er ist jetzt schon einige Zeit in der Klinik. Ist es erst?“ Fragt Andy unsicher nach. „Nicht mehr. Nein. Er sollte bald entlassen werden.“ „Woher weißt du das?“ Fragt Travis neugierig. „Oh er und seine Schwestern haben es heute erwähnt.“ Andy nickt zustimmend, da die drei durchaus darüber gesprochen haben könnten. Vic macht sich weiter fertig und betrachtet sich zufrieden im Spiegel. Dann verabschiedet sie sich und fährt zur Klinik.  
  
Victoria geht gut gelaunt auf die Intensivstation. Sie schlendert zu seinem Zimmer und ist überrascht es leer vorzufinden. „Ähm, Entschuldigung. Wurde Chief Ripley verlegt?“ „Fragen sie bitte an der Information.“ Vic verlässt irritiert die Station und rennt Maggie in die Arme. „Miss Hughes.“ „Oh, hi. Dr. Pierce.“ Maggie mustert sie. „Wollen sie zu Chief Ripley?“ „Äh ja. Er wurde scheinbar verlegt.“ „Ja klar. Moment ich schaue nach. Eigentlich dürfte ich nichts rausgeben, aber er freut sich sicher sie zu sehen. Also....“ Maggie tippt auf ihrem Tablet herum. „Da haben wir ihn. 2 ter Stock, Zimmer 235.“ „Danke.“ „Keine Ursache. Richten sie ihm schöne Grüße aus. Ja?“ „Ähm sicher.“ Sie geht in den 2 ten Stock. Sie ist bei den Privatpatienten gelandet. Neugierig sieht sie sich um. Es sieht größer und freundlicher aus. Es fühlt sich falsch an, hier zu sein.  
  
Sie zögert, doch schlussendlich klopft sie an und betritt sein Zimmer. Als sie ihn sieht muss sie zwangsläufig lächeln und es ist egal wo sie gerade ist. Er liegt auf der Seite, seine Haare leicht zerzaust. Er trägt sein Shirt und Boxershorts. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie gerade versorgt werden, Sir.“ Lukas erkennt sofort ihre Stimme, auch wenn er sie nicht sieht. „Kein Problem. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, Hughes.“ „Wie sieht es aus?“ Fragt Vic ihn. „Keine Ahnung, sagen sie es mir.“ Vic schnappt sich Handschuhe und einen Mundschutz und stellt sich zu Dr. Grey, die zuerst irritiert zu Vic sieht, dann aber zu erklären beginnt. „Wir haben noch einen Zentimeter Wundtasche. Die Entzündung ist komplett weg. Wir geben noch ein paar Tage Antibiotikum und dann darf er nach Hause. „Es sieht gut aus, Sir. Dauert nicht mehr lange!“ Sagt Vic Ernst. „Wäre toll.“ „Wir spülen noch einmal täglich. Dann kommt die Alginase hinein. Es ist ein Wundfüller, der die Heilung anregen soll.“ „Faszinierend.“ Sagt Vic und schaut ihr gespannt zu. „Wer wird sie zu Hause versorgen, Chief?“ Fragt Meredith. „Äh. Ich weiß noch nicht.“ „Können sie das Material zusammen richten?“ Fragt Vic die Ärztin. „Ja sicher.“ „Gut. Ich würde es dann die Tage holen.“ Grey sieht zum Chief. „Wenn es für sie Sir.“ Beginnt Grey. „Oh, er hat nichts zu melden. Zumindest nicht in der Beziehung.“ Unterbricht Vic sie. „Der Chief hat die Behandlung schon mal abgebrochen und dadurch ist er hier gelandet. Ich lasse das nicht noch einmal zu. Er muss sich nicht von mir behandeln lassen, aber ich organisiere das jetzt. Wenn sie es zusammen richten, würde ich es also holen kommen.“ „Okay. Ich sorge dafür.“ Sagt Meredith überrumpelt. Sie beendet die Wundversorgung und lässt die beiden alleine.  
  
Er zieht seine Hose hoch. „Sie können nicht einfach…..“ Beginnt Lukas und dreht sich auf den Rücken um Hughes anzusehen. Er erstarrt.   
Victorias Haare liegen offen in großen Locken um ihr Gesicht. Sie trägt eine enge Jeans und ein enges Neckholder Top mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Lukas starrt sie an, sein Mund steht offen. „Ich… ähm.. wow, Hughes.“ Stottert er. Vic lächelt. „Was? Nicht gut?“ Grinst Vic und wiederholt seine Floskel. Lukas lächelt. Er mustert Victoria, schluckt und beißt sich auf die Lippe, bevor er antwortet. „Ich habe nichts gesagt.“ Vic lacht, bevor sie sich zu ihm setzt. „Wie geht es ihnen, Sir?“ „Gut. Gut. Ich bin äh gut.“ „Gut also?“ „Ja ähm gut.“ Vic lacht und legt den Kopf schief. „Sie wollten mir gerade sagen was ich nicht tun kann?“ „Ich…. das Material… ich brauche es.“ „Und sie werden es bekommen. Täglich eine Portion. Ich werde es aufteilen und etwas zu Hause und ein Teil auf der Wache haben. Sie können kommen wann sie wollen.“ Lukas nickt lediglich. „Okay. Dann organisiere ich alles. Oder gibt es jemand anderen, der sie versorgen soll?“ „Äh.“ „Ein bisschen mehr Input wäre schön, Chief.“ „Ich…“ Er bricht ab, eine Pause entsteht. „Ja, sie?“ Lukas schließt kurz die Augen und schüttelt die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. „Gott Hughes. So kann sich doch keiner konzentrieren!“ Beginnt er zu Schimpfen und deutet oberflächlich auf sie. „Ach ja? Dann sollte ich vielleicht lieber gehen.“ Antwortet sie ihm. Vic steht auf und greift nach ihrer Jacke und Tasche. Lukas richtet sich auf und hält ihren Arm fest.. Vic lässt sich von ihm ein Stück drehen und sieht ihn an. Er betrachtet ihre Augen, ihre Lippen. Es könnte jetzt einfach passieren.  
  
„Hi Lukas!“ Poltert Jennifer ins Zimmer. Lukas lässt Victoria sofort los. „Hi Miss Hughes! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie kommen wollten.“ Erklärt Jennifer überrascht. „Äh ja. Ich also.“ „Habe ich sie sprachlos gemacht?“ Lacht Jennifer. „Ist das erste Mal, seit ich sie kenne. Normalerweise schreit sie mich lieber an.“ Gibt Lukas dazu. „Chief! Verraten sie doch nicht all unsere Geheimnisse!“ Sagt Vic vielsagend. „Oh schon gut. Meine Schwester kennt mich besser als jeder andere.“ „Ich finde es wirklich schön, sie wieder zu sehen, Miss Hughes.“ „Ja, ich fühle mich so jetzt auch etwas wohler. Ich meine nichts gegen unsere Uniformen oder den Job. Definitiv nicht, aber ich war nicht gerade adrett um die Schwester des Chiefs zu treffen.“ Plappert Vic. „Sie sehen fabelhaft aus. Nicht wahr Lukas?“ Er errötet leicht. Jennifer sieht ihn fragend an. „Äh, ja. Definitiv.“ Bringt Lukas mit einem weiteren Blick auf Vic hervor. „Ich… also ich muss dann weiter. Sie haben ja nun das Update, Chief. Oder brauchen sie noch etwas aus dem Büro?“ Vic weiß nicht einmal wo ganz genau sein Büro ist oder ob sie überhaupt zugang dazu bekäme. „Äh nein. Ich habe alles, danke.“ Vic nickt ihm kurz zu, verabschiedet sich von Jennifer und verschwindet aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
„Update? Ja klar!“ Seufzt Jennifer. „Lass es einfach. Ja?“ „Ich denke du wirst gut versorgt werden, wenn ich später heimfliege.“ „Du fliegst?“ „Ja. Ich konnte mir nicht länger frei nehmen und es scheint als bräuchtest du mich nicht.“  
Lukas und Jennifer reden noch einige Zeit, bevor sich seine Schwester verabschiedet und zum Flughafen fährt.


	24. Ripley auf Abwegen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas ist nicht im Krankenhaus. Sondern?

Als Vic am nächsten Tag mies gelaunt in der Schicht ist, fragt Andy erst gar nicht nach. Sie weiß, dass Vics monatliches Telefonat mit ihren Eltern am Abend zuvor fällig war. Und scheinbar war es großartig.  
  
Vic ist mit Travis im Einsatz. Sie beschließt, als sie die Patientin abgeliefert haben, die Sachen für die Wundversorgung zu holen. „Warte kurz, ja? Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Sagt sie zu Travis und verschwindet im Krankenhaus. Sie findet Meredith Grey und bekommt das Material ausgehändigt. „Es ist gut dass sie es holen. Ich konnte ihn heute noch nicht versorgen und da er sich entlassen hat.“ „Er hat was?“ Fragt Vic entsetzt. „Ja, wussten sie es nicht?“ „Nein. Ich glaube aber, dass ich weiß wo er ist.“ Stöhnt Vic. Sie bedankt sich bei Meredith und kehrt zu Travis zurück.  
  
„Was ist das?“ „Verbandssach.“ „Das sehe ich, für wen?“ „Den Idioten von Chief!“ Spuckt sie aus. „Oh, okay. Wo liefern wir es ab?“ „Nirgends. Müssen erst noch was einsammeln.“ Vic dirigiert Travis durch die Straßen. Sie kommen an, Vic steigt aus und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen an den RTW.  
  
Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis die Amada das Gebäude verlässt. Victoria verlässt ihre Position und geht zielsicher auf ihn zu. Lukas kommt ihr irritiert entgegen. „Was machen sie hier, Hughes?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Das sollte ich sie fragen, Sir! Sich einfach selbst entlassen.“ „Ich arbeite!“ „Schön. Ich auch. Wir haben auf sie gewartet.“ Lukas blickt auf und sieht den RTW. „Nicht ihr Ernst!“ Er ist leichenblass. „Todernst. Sie haben sich aus der Klinik geschlichen um zur Beerdigung zu gehen. Ihr Verband ist nicht gewechselt. Ich habe gesagt ich kümmere mich darum. Sie können jetzt also entweder in den RTW steigen und wir erledigen das oder ich lasse sie einliefern!“ Lukas findet seine Autorität wieder und fragt sie. „Was meinen sie mit wem sie sprechen, Hughes?“ „Ich spreche mit meinem Chef, der endlich gesund werden soll und das wird er nicht, wenn er sich nicht richtig behandeln lässt.“ Lukas sieht sie grimmig an. Er weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Er grummelt, doch dann geht er an ihr vorbei und steigt freiwillig in den RTW. „Geht doch.“ Hört er sie sagen, als Vic die Türen hinter sich schließt.  
Lukas öffnet die Hose seiner Festuniform und legt sich auf die Trage. Travis linst kurz nach hinten und grinst. „Hi Chief.“ „Montgomery.“ Knurrt dieser und lässt die Prozedur über sich ergehen. „Tablette.“ Vic reicht ihm das Antibiotikum und eine Flasche Wasser. Lukas nimmt sie und spült sie hinunter, dann reicht er Vic wieder die Flasche.  
  
Nur Minuten nachdem er den RTW betreten hat, entlässt Vic ihn wieder und Lukas steigt aus dem Wagen. „Ach Sir. Es wäre toll, wenn ich sie morgen nicht suchen müsste. Nach der Schicht habe ich besseres zu tun!“ Sagt sie ihm scharf und knallt die Türen des RTW vor seiner Nase zu.  
  
Frankel sieht ihn neugierig an. „Was war das?“ „Frag nicht!“ Murrt Lukas und geht zur Familie des Captain.  
„Ich wusste, dass Grey ihn nicht hat freiwillig gehen lassen!“ Sie hält die Hand unauffällig hin und Loyer gibt ihr murrend die nächsten 100$.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Chief?“ Fragt der junge Kadett. „Ja, alles gut. Ich wurde nur schnell versorgt. Das ist alles.“ „Sie sollten heute nicht hier sein, richtig?“ „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich habe mich heute Morgen selbst entlassen.“ Gesteht Lukas seufzend. „Das hätten sie nicht tun sollen, Chief.“ „Ich kannte ihren Vater lange. Es war mir ein Bedürfnis hier zu sein, wenn ich schon nicht bei ihm sein konnte.“ „Man sagt sie waren selbst verletzt?“ Lukas nickt. „Sie haben mich drei Tage narkotisiert.“ Der junge Mann blickt ihn erstaunt an. „Danke, Sir.“ Sagt er lediglich und reicht Lukas die Hand. „Ich würde mich freuen sie zu ihrem Abschluss beglückwünschen zu können.“ „Ich werde nicht weiter machen, Sir. Es ist….. eng.“ „Ich weiß wie es ist als Versorger ohne Abschluss dazustehen. Glauben sie mir, sie sind nicht alleine. Wir sind eine Familie und ich sorge für meine Familie.“ Lukas reicht ihm den Brief, den Frankel in den Umschlag getan hat. „Lesen sie es in Ruhe und melden sie sich dann bei mir. Meine Nummer ist vermerkt.“ „Mach ich, Sir.“ Lukas nickt und drückt der Witwe sein Beileid aus.


	25. Im Büro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic kommt ins Büro um Chief Ripley zu versorgen.

Am nächsten Morgen steht Ripley schon früh morgens im Barney der Station. Das Team betritt nach und nach den Raum. Grüßt ihn und tuschelt untereinander. Zum Schluss kommt Victoria mit Travis. Sie mustert ihn. Lukas kratzt sich verlegen an Kopf. „Morgen.“ Grüßt er sie zuerst. Vic nickt lediglich. „Wenn sie Zeit hätten…“ „Natürlich, Sir.“ Sagt sie laut. „Nicht mal n Kaffee, hatte ich.“ Brummt sie vor sich hin und winkt Lukas ihr zu folgen. „Machen sie ihr eine Tasse ja? Ich würde das gerne überleben.“ Sagt er zu Travis, der grinst und zuversichtlich nickt. Lukas folgt ihr in ihr Zimmer und Vic versorgt ihn zügig.  
  
„Dein Kaffee.“ Travis lehnt in der Tür, reicht ihn Vic und mustert Ripleys Arsch. „Danke Travis. Du bist ein Lebensretter.“ Vic nimmt die Tasse und trinkt daran. „Sind wir fertig?“ Fragt Lukas. „Pflaster fehlt noch. Travis würdest du bitte. Ich habe die Hände voll.“ Lukas sieht sie überrascht an. Vic grinst dagegen lediglich. „Okay. Ich habs verstanden.“ Sagt Lukas und ergibt sich seinem Schicksal. Travis klebt zielsicher das Wundpflaster über die Wunde und Ripley zieht sich schnell an. Er will schon das Zimmer verlassen, als Vic ihn zurück pfeift.  
  
„Ihr Antibiotikum.“ Lukas verdreht die Augen. Hält die Hand entgegen und nimmt es anstandslos. Unverblümt greift er nach ihrer Tasse. Vic sieht ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist mein Kaffee!“ „Er wurde auf meine Bitte gemacht, also darf ich doch damit wenigstens meine Pille runterschlucken.“ Vic will was erwidern. Bemerkt aber Travis im Türrahmen und schließt ihren Mund. „Bis morgen, Sir.“ „Ah, können Sie zu mir ins Büro kommen? Ich bin morgen ziemlich verplant.“ „Sicher. Wann?“ „Gegen Mittag? Da habe ich am meisten Luft.“ „Ja gut.“ Lukas verabschiedet sich noch vom Rest des Teams und verlässt die Station.  
  
Im Büro wird er von Becky, seiner Assistentin, freudig begrüßt. Loyer übergibt ihm offiziell das Amt und Lukas arbeitet sich ein.

Lukas arbeitet hart am folgenden Tag. Der bisherige Höhepunkt ist das Gespräch mit dem Kadetten Gottfried, der das Stipendium dankend angenommen hat. Lukas versprach ihm auch, bei entsprechenden Zensuren und dem erfolgreichste Abschluss ihn direkt einzustellen. Jetzt brütet er über Papierkram.  
  
Vic lässt sich an der Pforte aufnehmen und irrt durch die Zentrale, bis sie endlich sein Vorzimmer findet.  
  
„Hi, Hughes Victoria. Er erwartet mich.“ „Sie können durch.“ „Danke.“ Vic betritt sein Büro. „Hi.“ „Ah, Hughes. Ich habe sie schon erwartet.“ Lukas geht zur Tür. „Becky? Die nächsten Minuten bitte keine Störungen, ja?“ „Natürlich, Sir.“ Lukas schließt die Tür. „Couch?“ Fragt Vic. „Koje.“ Lukas deutet auf die Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Vic sieht ihn überrascht an, dann geht sie voran und öffnet die Tür.  
  
Es ist ähnlich eingerichtet wie das Captainsquartier. Schlicht, ein einzelnes Bett und ein Kleiderständer. „Spartanisch.“ Lukas lacht. „Was haben sie erwartet?“ „Keine Ahnung. Wenn sie so freundlich wären, Chief.“ Er entledigt sich der Hose und legt sich aufs Bett. Victoria versorgt ihn und räumt auf, während er sich anzieht. „Danke.“ Sie nickt lediglich und wirft die benutzten Materialien in seinen Müll, als es an der Tür klopft. Lukas schließt seinen Gürtel und geht während er sein Hemd zurecht zupft zur Tür.  
  
„Entschuldigung Chief, ich wollte sie nur wegen des Mittagessens fragen.“ „Äh, danke Becky.“ Er dreht sich zu Victoria um. „Kaffee?“ Sie nickt kurz. „Machen sie zwei, ja?“ „Natürlich Sir.“ Becky geht kurz in die kleine Küche und kommt mit zwei Tabletts zurück. Auf jedem ist ein Kaffee und ein großes belegtes Brötchen. Lukas deutet Vic auf die Couch, auf die sie sich gemeinsam setzen. „Ich habe nicht.“ Beginnt Vic, als sie die Teller sieht. „Es ist Mittag. Sie haben noch nicht gegessen. Richtig?“ Vic drückt den Mund flach. Ihm kann sie nichts vormachen. Lukas beginnt zu Essen. „Sie sind heute so ruhig. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Fragt er sie besorgt, während Vic lediglich die Tasse in die Hand nimmt. „Sicher.“ Er beäugt sie neugierig, während er weiter isst. Dann hält er inne, legt den Rest weg und dreht sich zu ihr.  
  
„Hughes! Was ist los!“ Fordert er sie auf. „Nichts, was soll los sein?“ „Sie sind nicht ehrlich zu mir. Irgendwas ist. So schweigsam habe ich sie noch nie erlebt und obwohl ich sie täglich sehe, kann ich sagen dass sie abgenommen haben. Etwas bedrückt sie und sie essen zur Zeit nicht. Stimmts?“ Vic sieht in ihre Tasse. Er atmet durch, auch die tiefen Augenringe, die sie versucht hat mit Make up zu überdecken, sind ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Aber das wird wohl damit zusammen hängen. „Ich möchte Ihnen helfen, dazu müssen Sie aber ehrlich zu mir sein. Erinnern sie sich noch was sie zu mir gesagt haben? Ganz zu Beginn?“ „Es ist nicht nichts.“ Er nickt. „Genau. Also, sprechen Sie mit mir. Lassen sie mich diese Wunde versorgen.“ Vic gluckst bei dem Vergleich. „Es ist. Eigentlich ist es nicht weiter wild. Sogar doof. Ich…. vor ein paar Tagen war das monatliche Telefonat mit meinen Eltern.“ „Sie telefonieren nur einmal im Monat?“ Er ist überrascht. „Gott, öfters würde ich das nicht aushalten.“ Sagt sie ernst. „Oh, okay.“ „Sie müssen wissen, dass meine Eltern früher sehr beschäftigt mit sich und ihrem Geschäft waren. Meine Nima zog mich auf. Was im Nachhinein wirklich Glück war.“ Erzählt Vic. „Warum das?“ Lukas trinkt an seinem Kaffee. „Sie sind nie mit irgendwas zufrieden. Egal was ich mache, entweder ist es falsch oder ich mache es nicht gut genug, enttäusche sie und ihre Erwartungen.“ Sagt Vic bitter. „Deswegen nur einmal im Monat telefonieren?“ Sie nickt. „Und das letzte Telefonat beschäftigt sie so sehr, dass sie das Essen eingestellt haben?“ Er mustert Vic genau. Jeden Zentimeter um keine Reaktion zu verpassen. Sie sieht allerdings nur schuldig in ihren Kaffee. „Geht das schon länger?“ Fragt er besorgt. „Wenn das Gespräch zu schlecht war. Meistens fange ich mich ein paar Tage später wieder.“ Gibt Victoria zu. Lukas nickt verständlich. „Sie müssen aber essen. In unserem Beruf verbrauchen wir viel Energie. Wenn sie nicht im Einsatz selbst zum Einsatz werden wollen, müssen sie also essen. Außerdem. Sie schaden nur sich selbst mit dem fasten. Ihre Eltern bemerken es nicht. Sie leiden auch keinen Hunger. Der einzige der leidet sind sie.“ Vic trinkt an ihrem Kaffee. „Ich verstehe, dass es schmerzhaft ist. Vielleicht sollten Sie überlegen, ob dieses Telefonat wirklich gut für sie ist oder ob es Ihnen nicht mehr schadet.“ Vic nickt. „Ich wollte sie nie aus meinem Leben verbannen.“ „So geht es aber auch nicht weiter.“ Kontert Lukas. „Nein. Sie haben Recht.“ „Es tut mir Leid, Hughes. Sie wissen, dass wir alle eine Familie sind. Wir alle stehen hinter ihnen und sind für sie da. Okay?“ „Danke Sir.“ Es ist das erste Mal, dass Vic aufblickt und sie erschrickt im ersten Moment. In Ripleys Augen kann sie bedauern und Schmerz sehen. Er fühlt wirklich mit ihr. „Nun essen sie bitte etwas.“ Lukas greift nach seinem Rest und isst weiter, in der Hoffnung sie zu animieren.  
  
Er kann aus den Augenwinkel sehen, dass sie mit sich hadert, kämpft. Als Lukas mit seinem Brötchen fertig ist, steht er auf, geht zur Schreibtischschublade und holt einige Knabbereien hervor. Einfach, dass er weiter isst. Vic muss kurz lächeln, als sie Gummibärchen, Chips und Co zwischen sich auf der Couch findet. Ungeniert greift sie nach der Tüte und holt eine handvoll hervor.  
  
„Erst richtig essen!“ Sagt er streng. Vic grinst, wirft sich die Hand voll Gummibärchen in den Mund, als er versucht sie aufzuhalten. Er lacht. Dann ist der Bann gebrochen. Vic schlingt förmlich ihr Brötchen hinunter, gefolgt vom Rest Kaffee und einer weiteren Hand Gummibärchen. Zum Schluss vergreift sie sich noch an den Chips, während sie gemütlich mit Lukas auf der Couch sitzt. „Besser?“ Fragt er zufrieden. Sie nickt kauend. Lukas lächelt sie an. „Ich bringe Becky nur schnell die Tabletts.“ Lukas räumt zusammen und verlässt kurz sein Büro.  
  
Als er es wieder betritt lächelt er. Victoria ist im sitzen eingeschlafen. Er holt eine Decke aus seiner Koje, umfasst vorsichtig Kopf und Schultern und legt sie sanft auf die Couch. Er legt die Decke über sie, packt Laptop und Papiere zusammen und verlässt sein Büro. Der Hörer vom Telefon hat er absichtlich neben dran gelegt, damit das Klingeln sie nicht weckt.  
  
„Chief?“ Fragt Becky überrascht, als sie ihren Chef auswandern sieht. „Ich arbeite im Konferenzraum, wenn jemand was braucht. Ich bin dort. Telefonate könnten sie bitte auf mein Handy umleiten. Und bitte lassen sie Hughes schlafen. Ja?“ „Natürlich, Sir. Ich werde niemanden durchlassen.“ „Danke.“ Lukas lächelt höflich und geht.  
  
Um 6 betritt Ripley sein Büro und zu seinem Erstaunen schläft sie immer noch. Lächelnd kniet er sich neben sie. „Hughes?!“ Sagt er leise. „Sie müssen aufstehen. Das Büro schließt gleich.“ Victoria beginnt sich zu regen, zu strecken und zu recken. Sie drückt sich ins Hohlkreuz und öffnet die Augen. „Chief?“ Fragt sie verwirrt. „Ich glaube schon, wenn ich nicht degradiert wurde.“ Sagt er lächelnd. Langsam setzt sie sich auf. „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein.“ „Oh definitiv. Sie haben fast 6h geschlafen.“ „Ach ja?“ Sie ist überrascht. „Ja.“ Lukas lächelt und steht wieder auf. „Ich wollte nicht ihr Büro blockieren. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ „Keine Ursache. Scheinbar war es nötig. Ich konnte im Konferenzraum arbeiten.“ „Ich habe sie verjagt?“ „Ich wollte sie nicht wecken.“ Lukas geht zu seinem Schreibtisch und beginnt aufzuräumen, als Becky sein Zimmer betritt. „Ich würde dann gehen, Chief?“ „Natürlich. Danke Becky. Schönen Feierabend.“ „Danke, Sir. Miss Hughes.“ Sie nickt beiden zu und geht. „Gott ist das peinlich.“ „Warum? Becky hat hier sich schon um schlimmeres kümmern müssen.“ „Ach ja?“ „Oh ja. Das ist eine Geschichte für ein andermal.“ „Schade.“ „Gehen sie nach Hause, Hughes. Essen sie und schlafen sie sich aus. „Mach ich. Danke, Sir.“ Vic sammelt ihre Sachen ein und verarbeitet sich von Ripley, bevor sie geht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es Vermutungen zum nächsten Kapitel? Wer aufmerksam ist findet vielleicht einen Hinweis. Viel Spaß beim rätseln.😜😉


	26. Eine Geschichte für wann anders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wurde beeinflusst von Cryptic einer anderen Lukas/ Vic Geschichte. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass es anders genug ist und Totallymindlessbabble sich nicht im Urheberrecht verletzt fühlt. Falls doch tut es mir sehr Leid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic versorgt Lukas, sie fragt nach der Story. Doch wie das Schicksal es will, schreiben sie eine eigene Geschichte.

An ihrem freien Tag fährt Victoria zuerst einkaufen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro macht. Ripley hat gestern nichts gesagt, doch sie ist sich sicher, dass er nicht zu ihr in die Wohnung kommen wird.  
  
„Miss Hughes, hi. Er ist gleich verfügbar. Die Telefonkonferenz müsste gleich enden.“ „Danke Becky. Wegen gestern….“ „Schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert. Er mag sie.“ „Wie kommen sie darauf?“ „Er lässt normalerweise niemanden in seinem Büro, unbeaufsichtigt und er war so darauf bedacht, dass sie sich ausruhen können.“ „Ich glaube wir vertrauen uns einfach. Ich meine er sieht ja nicht was ich machen und ja.“ „Natürlich. Vertrauen.“ In dem Moment geht die Lampe an ihrem Telefon aus. „Er ist frei Miss Hughes. Ich werde keine Störung zulassen.“ „Danke Becky.“ Vic klopft und tritt ein.  
  
„Hughes.“ „Hi Sir. Ich war in der Gegend.“ „Natürlich. Ich sage Becky…“ „Sie weiß Bescheid.“ „Gut.“ Die beiden betreten seine Koje und machen ihr Ding. „Wie geht es ihnen heute?“ Fragt Lukas während dessen. „Besser. Danke.“ Meint sie ehrlich. Vic räumt auf, während sich Lukas herrichtet. „Bekomme ich heute die Geschichte für wann anders?“ „Wenn sie mit mir Mittag essen.“ Sagt Lukas grinsend. Vic verlässt die Koje und wirft den Müll weg.  
  
Er betritt im Anschluss sein Büro und sieht Victoria sich am Schreibtisch festhalten. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragt er besorgt und geht zu ihr hinüber. „Geht gleich wieder.“ „Haben sie Schmerzen?“ Vic nickt. „Unterer Rücken, strahlt bis in die Leiste.“ Zischt sie. „Okay, schön länger?“ „Zwei Tage in etwa?“ „Warum haben sie nichts gesagt?“ „Es war nie so schlimm wie jetzt!“ „Möchten sie sich setzen?“ „Vielleicht besser.“ Lukas greift nach ihr und versucht sie Richtung Couch zu bringen, als plötzlich ein Plopp zu hören ist und Victoria unter Schmerzen zusammen sackt. Lukas hält sie fest und lässt sie langsam zu Boden.  
  
„Sie… sind sie schwanger, Hughes?“ Fragt Lukas plötzlich. „Was?.... Nein! Aaaah. Scheiße.“ „Ich glaube sie sind in der Geburt!“ „Ich kann nicht schwanger sein. Ich … aaaaH!“ „Wir müssen das prüfen!“ „Nein! Oh nein! Mein Chef schaut da unten gar nichts nach!“ „Wir machen einen Deal. Wenn ich im Unrecht bin, dürfen sie mich ausziehen, komplett. Wenn ich Recht habe, sind sie froh, dass ich geschaut habe.“ „AAAAH.“ Becky kommt ins Zimmer gestürzt. „Chief? Oh Gott, was ist passiert?“ „Rufen sie einen RTW. Ist Frankel da?“ „Nein. Nur Loyer. Alle anderen sind zu Tisch.“ „Verdammt. Okay. Holen sie ihn und den Verbandskasten.“ Lukas breitet eine Decke aus und hilft Vic darauf. Schnell hat er Handschuhe aus ihrer Hosentasche genommen und angezogen und entkleidet Victoria.  
  
„Ziehn sie sich schon mal aus, Chieeeeeeeef!“ Drückt Vic unter Schmerzen hervor. „Ich fürchte sie verlieren, Hughes. Der Muttermund ist voll eröffnet und ich seh den Kopf.“ Panisch reißt Vic den Kopf hoch. „Was? Das kann nicht! Ich bin nicht! Oh Gott! Was sagen meine Eltern! Sie werden mich hassen.“ Sie gerät in Panik. „Beruhigen sie sich. Hughes. Hey, es wird alles gut. Okay?“ „Ich kann nicht alleine ein Kind großziehen. Mein Gehalt reicht jetzt schon kaum. Wie soll ich das machen? Ich habe nicht mal die Nummer von dem Kerl!“ „Hughes! Victoria! Beruhigen sie sich. Ich bin bei Ihnen. Okay? Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Jetzt bringen wir das Würmchen erst mal auf die Welt. Dann sehen wir weiter. Ja? Bei der nächsten Wehe pressen sie. Okay?“ Vic nickt. „Gut. Dann los.“  
  
Eine Wehe baut sich auf und Vic presst. „Gut. Sehr gut. Noch mal. Genau. Weiter.“ Vic schnappt nach Luft. „Das war klasse. Wirklich sehr gut. Gleich nochmal.“ Vic wiederholt das ganze. „Der Kopf ist da. Wir haben das schlimmste.“ Vic presst noch zwei Mal. „Geschafft. Wir haben einen kleinen Jungen.“ Sagt Lukas und bindet zuerst die Nabelschnur ab, bevor er sie durchtrennt. „Er weint nicht. Ist er okay? Ich wusste es nicht! Ich war in Einsätzen. Was ist mit ihm?“ Vic wird erneut hysterisch. Lukas antwortet ihr nicht. Zu sehr ist er mit dem kleinen Mann beschäftigt.  
  
Endlich betritt Loyer sein Büro. „Jesus, Lukas! Was ist hier denn los?“ „Kümmer dich um Hughes! Plazenta noch nicht geboren, sie verliert viel Blut!“ Er nickt und wendet sich Victoria zu. „Miss Hughes es wird nicht angenehm, ich werde von außen ihren Uterus stimulieren, damit sich die Plazenta löst.“ Loyer beginnt auf Vics Bauch herum zu drücken. „Was ist mit meinem Kind?“ Er sieht über die Schulter zu Lukas, der den kleinen mit einem Strohhalm abgesaugt hat und nun mit der HLW beginnt. „Der Chief kümmert sich. Sorgen wir beide uns um sie, ja?“  
  
„Sie muss genäht werden. Es ging recht schnell.“ „Okay.“ Er massiert weiter ihren Bauch, bis die Nachgeburt ausgestoßen wurde. „Becky bringen sie mir ein Eis. Ich muss die Blutung unter Kontrolle bringen!“ Ruft Loyer. „Hier, Sir.“ Er legt es auf ihren Bauch und schaut kurz zu Lukas, der den kleinen Jungen als noch wiederbelebt. „So, Miss Hughes. Ich schau mir ihre Wunde an und näh sie, okay?“ „Was ist mit meinem Sohn?“  
  
Die Besatzung des RTW kommt an. „Ich dachte es sei ein Scherz.“ Murmelt der eine. „Kein Scherz.“ Schnauzt Ripley. Erst jetzt bemerken die beiden die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation und wer sich da um Mutter und Kind kümmert. „Okay. Wir übernehmen, Chief!“ Sie richten ein Monitoring ein und legen den kleinen Jungen auf die Trage. „Chief!“ Lukas sieht zu Victoria, die Angst in ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bleibe bei ihm. Versprochen!“ Sie nickt verwirrt. „Loyer!“ Sagt Lukas scharf und folgt den anderen aus dem Raum. „DITO!“ Ruft er ihm noch nach.  
  
„Der zweite RTW ist gleich da.“ Erklärt Becky, die rechtzeitig einen zweiten nachgeordert hat. „Gut. Wir sind soweit durch Miss Hughes.“ Erklärt Loyer, packt die Plazenta in eine Tüte und wechselt die Handschuhe. Minuten später ist Victoria im zweiten RTW verladen und mit Loyer und seiner Tüte auf dem Weg in die Klinik. Die Fahrt ist ruhig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was passiert weiter? Wird der kleine überleben? Wie geht Lukas mit der Situation um? Könnte Vic ihm verzeihen, wenn ihrem Sohn etwas passiert?


	27. Gynäkologie und Neointensiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic wird versorgt.
> 
> Wie geht es ihrem Sohn?

„Dr. Karev. Was haben wir?“ „Neugeboren, keine Stunde alt. Geboren mit Herz-Kreislauf-Stillstand. Direkt HLW begonnen.“ „Wie lang?“ „20 Minuten.“ „Keine Reaktion?“ „Bradykardie.“ „Medikamente?“ „2x 0,2 ml Adrenalin 0,1% auf 2ml NaCl 0,9%.“ „Okay.“ Er hört ab. „Ein geht Kind.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Sie müssen was machen können! Er darf nicht einfach sterben!“ Lukas starrt entsetzt auf den kleinen Jungen. „Sie sind der Vater?“ „Nein. Geburtshelfer und Chief, Chef seiner Mutter.“ Alex mustert ihn. „Wir versuchen es ein letztes Mal. Eine halbe Ampulle Adrenalin 0,1%.“ Sie spritzen es dem kleinen Jungen. Alex schüttelt den Kopf. „Ziehen sie sich aus, Chief!“ „Was?“ „Hemd aus!“ Lukas folgt den Anweisungen. „Setzen sie sich.“ Alex legt ihm den kleinen auf die Brust. „Sie können ihn nur halten, Chief.“ Lukas schluckt. Er legt seine Hand auf den Rücken des Säuglings. Eine Schwester legt eine Decke über die beiden. „Es tut mir Leid, Chief!“ „Mir auch.“ Lukas atmet schwer.  
  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen wird Victoria direkt in den Kreißsaal gebracht. Dr. Deluca untersucht sie und die Plazenta und stellt Fragen, die Loyer so gut es geht beantwortet. „Okay. Wir geben Flüssigkeit und bringen sie auf Station. Die Überwachung wird engmaschig sein.“ „Okay.“ Loyer begleitet Vic in ihr Zimmer. „Soll Ich jemanden für sie anrufen? Einen Notfallkontakt?“ „Travis.“ Schluchzt Vic. „Montgomery?“ Ein nicken bestätigt ihn. „Gut. Ich lasse mir die Nummer von der Zentrale geben.“ Loyer geht ans andere Ende des Zimmers um in Ruhe zu telefonieren.  
  
„Montgomery?“ „Hallo, Assistentchief Loyer hier. Sie müssten bitten ins Grey Sloan kommen.“ „Warum? Was ist los?“ „Wir haben Miss Hughes eingeliefert.“ „WAS? Geht es ihr gut? Ich komme!“ „Sie ist soweit okay. Aber sie möchte sie hier haben.“ „Okay. Ich bin gleich da. NA?“ „Äh, eher Gynäkologie.“ „Gyn?“ Fragt Travis verwundert. „Kommen sie einfach her, Montgomery.“ „Natürlich, Sir.“  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kommt Alex zurück. Überrascht sieht er zu Lukas. „Sie sind noch da?“ „Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach irgendwo hinlegen. Es ist viel zu kalt!“ „Moment!“ Alex sieht ihn überrascht an und ist mit zwei Schritten bei ihm, schiebt sein Stethoskop unter die Decke und hört den kleinen ab. „Natürlich. Das Bonden! Geben sie mir den Kleinen!“ Sagt er schnell. Alex nimmt ihn und trägt ihn zum Wärmebett. Lukas ist gleich hinter ihm. „Was ist?“ „Er hat sich stabilisiert. Unfassbar. Aber er ist stabil!“ „Wirklich? Er schafft es?“ „Wenn er die nächsten 24h schafft, dann ja.“ „Danke, Dr. Karev.“ Er nickt und nimmt den kleinen mit. Lukas dagegen telefoniert sich mit Loyer zusammen.  
  
Lukas betritt ihr Zimmer. „Chief! Was ist, wo ist mein Kind?“ Vic versucht sich aufzurichten, doch Loyer hält sie zurück. „Er ist auf der Kinderintensiv. Dr. Karev kümmert sich um ihn.“ „Was ist mit ihm?“ „Er hatte Probleme mit dem Kreislauf. Zur Zeit hat er sich stabilisiert.“ „Zur…. zur Zeit?“ Fragt sie verängstigt. „Die nächsten 24h sind entscheidend, es tut mir Leid.“ Vic nickt geschockt. Sie braucht kurz, bis sie alles verarbeitet hat. „Ich will zu ihm.“ „Sie müssen sich noch ausruhen, Hughes.“ Sagt Loyer sacht. „Ich…. hab ihn nicht mal gesehen.“ Schnieft Vic. Lukas tritt näher zu ihr. Entsperrt sein Handy und reicht es ihr. Vic betrachtet das Bild, schlägt die Hand vor den Mund und beginnt zu schluchzen. Lukas setzt sich zu ihr und hält sie einfach fest.  
  
Loyer nimmt in der Zwischenzeit Travis entgegen und erklärt ihm die Situation. „Vic kann kein Baby haben. Sie ist nicht schwanger. Ich habe sie vorgestern erst gesehen!“ „Ich war bei der Geburt dabei Montgomery. Es ist ihr Kind.“ Travis verarbeitet das ganze. „Sie waren dabei? Sind sie?!“ „Was? Nein! Oh Gott. Sie war bei Ripley, als mich Becky dazugerufen hat.“ „Ist Ripley?!“ „Ich …. äh…. ich denke nicht.“ Der Gedanke war Loyer noch gar nicht gekommen. „Ich denke es war einfach Zufall…“ Versucht er sich zu beruhigen. Travis nickt unsicher. „Ist sie hier?“ Er deutet auf ein Zimmer. „Ja.“ Travis klopft und tritt ein.  
  
„Oh Vic!“ Er hat Schmerzen in den Augen, als er zu ihr eilt. Sie weint immer noch in Ripleys Armen. Er sieht sich um, wo ist das Kind? Er blickt zu Ripley. „Kinderstation.“ Formt er mit den Lippen. Travis reißt die Augen auf. „Schlecht?“ Formt er. „24h.“ Antwortet Lukas nonverbal. Travis atmet durch und blickt auf das Smartphone. Er erblickt ein Bild von dem kleinen Kind auf Ripleys Brust. Er sieht neugierig zum Chief, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt. „Ihrer?“ Fragt Travis still. Lukas reißt die Augen auf. „Nein!“ Antwortet er entsetzt, aber ohne Ton. Travis legt seine Hand auf Vics Schulter. „Wie willst du ihn nennen?“ Fragt er zärtlich. „Christopher Florian.“ „Ein schöner Name. Erklärst du ihn mir?“ „Ich mag Christopher. Schon immer und Florian ist der Schutzheilige der Feuerwehr. Wir wären beide nicht hier.“ Travis lächelt. „Er passt sehr gut.“ Lukas sieht zärtlich auf Victoria hinab. Sie hat sich beruhigt, Gott sei Dank. „Chief?“ Sie blickt zu ihm auf. „Ja?“ „Würden sie bei Christopher bleiben? Ich kann noch nicht und ich hätte gerne jemanden bei ihm, dem ich traue.“ „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Hughes.“ „Danke.“ Sie sieht ihn erleichtert an. Er nickt ihr zu. „Ruhen sie sich aus, damit Christopher sie morgen sehen kann. Ja?“ „Mach ich, Sir. Danke.“ Lukas verlässt ihr Zimmer und geht zur Kinderintensiv.  
  
Alex lässt ihn zu Christopher durch. „Wie macht er sich?“ „Ganz gut. Ich bin überrascht, nach dem Start. Aber es ist wirklich gut.“ „Kann ich bei ihm bleiben?“ „Wie geht es der Mutter?“ „Sie ruht sich aus. Es war recht spontan.“ Alex lacht. „Glaub ich gerne.“ Lukas desinfiziert sich die Hände und tritt zu Christopher ans Bett. Er macht noch zwei weitere Bilder und schickt dann alle an Victoria. „Wie soll er eigentlich heißen?“ „Christopher Florian Hughes.“ „Ein sehr schöner Name.“ Alex schreibt ihn auf die Karte und ein Armband, das er dem kleinen anzieht. Lukas fotografiert die Karte, die auch Christophers Daten beinhaltet und schickt sie an Victoria. Ein Danke bekommt er zurück. Ein lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht, während er sich zu dem kleinen Baby setzt und ihm die Hand hält.  
  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“ Fragt Travis leise. „Ich wusste es nicht.“ „Gar nicht?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Wow, okay. Wer ist der Vater? Es ist nicht Ripley, oder?“ „Was? Nein! Ein ONS. Ich habe keine Nummer.“ „Oh okay. Wie… wie hast du das nun alles vor?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Schluchzt sie. „Okay. Okay.Wir machen eins nach dem anderen. Jetzt machen wir euch beide mal fit und dann sprechen wir über die Zukunft okay.“ Vic nickt. „Danke Travis.“ Vic öffnet ihr Handy. Das Bild von Lukas und Christopher erscheint. Vic sieht es sich genauer an. Ripley sieht glücklich aus. Er sieht auf Christopher herab, der an seine Brust gekuschelt ist, ein lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Die Augen strahlen förmlich. „Er sieht anders aus.“ Stellt auch Trainer fest. „Gell?“ Vic sieht Travis an. „Glaubst du Ripley mag Kinder?“ „Keine Ahnung. Er ist nicht mal verheiratet, also….“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
Ein Videocall von Ripley kommt an. Aufgeregt hebt Vic ab. „Hughes?“ „Ja?“ „Ich dachte sie wollen ihn vielleicht mal realtime sehen.“ Lukas schwenkt die Kamera von sich weg, auf das Bettchen. Vic atmet schnell. „Hi Chris.“ Schluchzt sie. Travis nimmt Vic in den Arm. „Er ist so schön, Vic!“ Sagt er und drückt seine Freundin fest an sich. „Danke Chief.“ „Gerne. Ich bleibe bei ihm. Keine Sorge.“ Sie lächelt kurz und Lukas legt auf.  
  
Travis ist neben Victoria eingeschlafen. Doch sie ist zu aufgewühlt. Sie schickt Lukas einen Text, ob er noch wach sei. *Passe auf Christopher auf.* bekommt sie als Antwort. Sie lächelt und wählt seine Nummer. Lukas nimmt den Videocall entgegen. „Hi.“ „Hi.“ Er dreht die Kamera ein Stück und Vic kann ihren kleinen Sohn auf Lukas Brust liegen sehen. „Er hat geweint und ich konnte ihn so beruhigen.“ Rechtfertigt sich Lukas. „Danke.“ „Immer.“ Lukas sieht sie liebevoll an. Vic hört seinen Atem durch das Telefon und das zufriedene Glucksen von Chris. Es dauert nur wenige Lidschläge, dann ist Victoria fest eingeschlafen. Lukas lächelt und legt kurze Zeit später auf.


	28. Die große (Preis) Frage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic sieht ihren Sohn das erste Mal.

Früh am nächsten Morgen lässt sich Vic von Travis auf die Kinderintensiv bringen. Sie finden Lukas beim Füttern von Christopher. Ganz versunken sitzt er mit dem kleinen Chris auf dem Arm im Sessel. Lukas trägt lediglich ein Trägershirt. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so familiär sein kann!“ Raunt Travis ihr zu. „Ich auch nicht. Vor Allem habe ich das nicht erwartet.“ Travis mustert den Chief. „Hast du die Arme gesehen?“ „Bin mit seiner Brust beschäftigt.“ Murmelt Vic. Lukas blickt auf.  
  
„Guten Morgen. Na wie geht es ihnen Miss Hughes?“ Fragt er freundlich. „Sehr gut. Danke.“ Lukas steht auf und kommt zu den beiden hinüber. Er reicht Victoria ihren kleinen Sohn und zieht sich sein Hemd über, dass über einer Stuhllehne gehangen hat. Vic sieht Christopher fasziniert an. Noch nie hat sie so etwas schönes erlebt. Ihr Kind das erste Mal zu halten, ihn zu fühlen, zu riechen. Er riecht so wahnsinnig gut. Eine Mischung aus Neugeborenem und…. Ripley? „Er ist so klein.“ Stammelt sie. „Oh, er ist recht groß! Mit knapp 56cm und 3720g übertrifft er die meisten Kinder hier um längen.“ Erklärt Lukas. Travis meint etwas Stolz in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Er ist perfekt.“ Sagt Vic glücklich. „Ist er. Und Christopher macht sich großartig.“ „Ja?“  
  
„Stimmt. Hi, Dr. Alex Karev. Ich betreue Christopher.“ „Vic, ich bin die Mom. Hi. Das ist Travis.“ „Der Vater?“ „Oh nein.“ Beide lachen. „Kommt der Vater noch?“ Fragt Alex neugierig. „Äh nein. Er weiß nichts von Chris also wird er wohl nicht kommen.“ „Okay. Wenn wir dann vollständig sind. Ich habe Christopher vorhin nochmals untersucht und ich kann Ihnen mitteilen Miss Hughes, er ist bei bester Gesundheit. Er ist stabil, alle Werte sind super. Wir erwarten nicht, dass er Folgeschäden aufweisen wird.“ Vic macht große Augen. „Er ist kerngesund?“ „Ja.“ „Ich …. wow. Danke.“ Vic hält Chris stolz an sich gedrückt. Sie sieht bewundernd auf ihn hinab, dann strahlt sie die drei Männer an. „Wann kann er nach Hause?“ „Morgen.“ „So bald?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Er ist fit. Warum hier behalten?“ Damit verabschiedet sich der Arzt.  
  
„Wenn wir drei gerade hier sind.“ Beginnt Vic und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich bräuchte noch zwei Paten für Christopher.“ „Ja!“ Schreit Travis. Vic sieht zu Lukas auf. Er atmet flach. „Es wäre mir eine riesengroße Ehre, Hughes!“ „Vic.“ „Victoria?“ Sie lächelt. „Das heißt ja?“ „Natürlich heißt es ja!“ Lukas lächelt sie an, seine Augen glitzern regelrecht vor Freude. „Gut. Dann ist Christopher versorgt, falls mir etwas passieren sollte!“ Sie atmet durch. Lukas legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Vic sieht glücklich zu ihm auf. „Danke, Ch… Lukas.“ Er nickt ihr zu. Die beiden Männer verabschieden sich etwas später um den beiden etwas Kennenlernzeit zu geben.  
  
„Willkommen in 19, Onkel Luke. Jetzt wirst du uns nicht mehr los!“ Ripley lacht. „Da fällt mir ein, wir müssen 19 unterrichten!“ „Sollte dass nicht Hu, Victoria machen?“ „Hm. Schon. Aber ich möchte ihre Wohnung einrichten und dazu brauch ich heute, vor allem wenn die beiden morgen entlassen werden.“ „Stimmt. Es ist nichts hergerichtet!“ Travis nickt. „Ich denke als Patenonkel sollten wir uns dafür einsetzen. Oder?“ Travis sieht ihn überrascht an. „Äh. Okay. Ja klar.“ „Gut. Ich melde mich schnell im Büro ab. Dort könnte ich heute eh nicht arbeiten. Bin dann zwar auf Abruf, aber das sollte schon passen.“ „Okay.“ Sagt Travis schlicht und Lukas zieht sein Telefon hervor. Schnell ruft er Loyer an und bittet nur alles über 4 Alarm an ihn zu senden. Dann sieht er Travis auffordernd an. „Darf ich sie etwas fragen, Sir?“ „Äh ja.“ „Warum können sie heute nicht ins Büro? Und was mich eigentlich noch mehr interessiert. Warum waren sie und Loyer bei Vic?“ „Sie war bei mir im Büro für den Verband, als ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt ist.“ „Ookay….“ „Ich muss es nicht weiter ausführen, oder?“ „Oh….. ok okay! Ähm wow… okay.“ Travis reißt die Augen auf.  
  
„Also. Wohin?“ Fragt Lukas. „Keine Ahnung. Möbel?“ „Gut!“ Die beiden vereinbaren ein Kaufhaus und treffen sich vor Ort. „Was würde Victoria gefallen?“ „Etwas buntes.“ „Ja, Ihre Wohnung ist durchaus farbenfroh. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein bewegliches Bett von Vorteil wäre. Dann kann sie Christopher in der Wohnung frei bewegen.“ „Guter Punkt.“ Sie suchen ein kinderfreundliches Rollbett zum Feststellen aus. Die Matratze ist höhenverstellbar und es ist kein unnötiger Stoff daran, der für Chris gefährlich werden könnte. Dazu gibt es noch eine Wickelkommode mit viel Stauraum. „Hochstuhl braucht sie erst später, oder?“ „Ja. Das muss jetzt noch nicht sein. Vielleicht zieht sie noch um oder so.“ „Gut. Dann brauchen wir noch Kleider, einen Kinderwagen, Hygieneartikel.“ „Ein Autositz!“ „Oh ja!“ Zum Schluss fahren die beiden mit zwei voll bepackten Autos zu Victorias Wohnung. Zusammen tragen sie alles nach oben, bis auf die Kleider. Travis will sie zu Hause waschen und morgen in ihre Wohnung bringen, während Lukas die beiden aus der Klinik holt.  
  
Als sie fertig sind, mögen beide das Ergebnis sehr. Alles ist freundlich und süß eingerichtet. Lukas hat den Schrank schon ausgewaschen und Travis hat die Hygieneartikel eingeräumt. Zufrieden betrachten sie ihr Werk. „Sieht gut aus.“ „Definitiv.“ Sie klatschen sich ab und verabschieden sich. Lukas nimmt den Maxicosi mit in seinen Wagen, Travis behält die Kleider und Stofftiere zum waschen.  
  
Als Travis zu Hause angekommen ist, überrascht Vic ihn mit einer Videoschalte. Komplett 19 ist anwesend. „Was ist los, Vic?“ Fragt Andy überrascht. „Was hast du an? Ist das ein Klinikkittel?“ Maya ist bestürzt. „Bist du im Krankenhaus?“ Ruft Jack aus. „Ähm erstmal hi Leute. Mir geht es gut. Aber ja, ich bin in der Klinik.“ „Was? Warum? Was ist passiert?“ Fragt Dean bestürzt. „Es wird euch überraschen. Hat es mich ehrlich gesagt auch…“ Vic nimmt Christopher hoch und dreht die Kamera zu sich und Chris. „Das ist Christopher. Er wurde gestern um 13:28 in der Zentrale des SFD geboren, ist 56cm groß und 3720g schwer.“ „Bitte was?“ Ruft Andy. „Du warst schwanger?“ Ben fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Überraschung?“ Bietet Vic unsicher an. „Das kannst du laut sagen, Missy!“ Findet Maya ihre Fassung wieder. „Wer ist der Dad?“ „ONS.“ erklärt Vic. „Okay. Wusstest du es?“ Fragt Jack nach. „Erst als Ripley meinte er sieht den Kopf.“ Sagt Vic unbedacht. „WAS?“ Rufen alle durcheinander. „Äh ja… also der Chief war irgendwie…“ „Ihr seid zusammen?“ Mehr Gesprächsfetzen bekommt Vic nicht mit. „Was? Nein! Er war meine Hebamme. Geburtshelfer. Und… er hat Christopher fast 20 Minuten reanimiert.“ Stille. „Deswegen ist er zusammen mit Travis Pate von Christopher geworden.“ Andy nickt. „Das heißt er ist jetzt Onkel Luke?“ Fragt Jack vorsichtig nach. Vic lacht. „Zumindest für Chris.“ „Aber Chris geht es gut?!“ Fragt Ben nach. „Ja. Wir werden morgen entlassen.“ „Morgen schon?“ „Ja, Karev sagt er ist fit.“ „Okay…“ Sie fragen noch einiges, bevor sich Vic ausklingt. Chris hat Hunger.  
  
Travis lädt Ripley zur Konferenz mit ein. „Ähm, guten Abend 19.“ „Chief!“ „Onkel Luke.“ Jack grinst ihn frech an. Lukas lächelt warm. „In der Freizeit.“ Kommentiert er lediglich und erntet neugierige und überraschte Gesichter. Sie besprechen noch den morgigen Tag und verabschieden sich.

Lukas wählt Jennifers Nummer. „Hi Brüderchen. Na wie gehts dir? Ich hatte deinen Anruf gestern schon erwartet.“ „Hi Jennifer. Ja, ich ähm… es kam etwas dazwischen und ich bin vom Büro direkt in die Klinik.“ „Du warst in der Klinik? Bist du okay?“ „Ja. Ich bin gut. Ich war nicht der Patient.“ „Okay. Also beruflich?“ „Ich denke ja, wobei es jetzt auch irgendwie privat ist.“ Gesteht Lukas kopfkratzend. „Du sprichst wieder in Rätseln.“ „Naja.. also Victoria war bei mir im Büro.“ „Oh, du nennst sie beim Vornamen? Seit ihr zusammen?“ „Was? Nein! Wie gesagt sie war dort, hat die Wunde versorgt und naja, irgendwie ist sie zusammengebrochen und hat in meinem Büro ihren Sohn zur Welt gebracht?!“ Jennifer verschluckt sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke. „WAS? Sie hat was? Sie war schwanger? Verdammt Ich habe sie doch gesehen! Da war kein Babybauch. Was hat sie gesagt? Warum hat sie es verheimlicht?“ „Sie wusste es nicht.“ „Du glaubst ihr das?“ „Jennifer. Ich habe sie während der Geburt erlebt. Sie war genauso überrascht wie ich. Das kann man nicht spielen.“ „Okay… Da war trotzdem kein Bauch.“ „Jennifer. Ich hab den kleinen auf die Welt gebracht. Wenn ich dir also sage er ist ihr Sohn, dann ist er es!“ „Wow. Okay. Muss komisch für dich gewesen sein, ich meine du hast deine Angestellte, in die du verliebt bist nackt gesehen.“ „Ich habe ihr Kind auf die Welt geholt!“ „Das Kind eines anderen! Es ist doch nicht deines oder?“ „Nein. Ist es nicht.“ „Du hättest es aber gerne!“ „Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass ich nun der Patenonkel von Christopher bin.“ Jennifer schweigt. „Meinst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine du empfindest etwas für sie. Nicht dass du auch noch eine enge Bindung zu ihrem Sohn aufbaust.“ „Ich habe ihn 20 reanimiert. ICh glaube der Zug mit enger Bindung ist abgefahren.“ Sie seufzt. „Pass auf dich auf. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selbst verletzt.“ „Ich passe auf mich auf.“ Lukas seufzt. „Okay.“ So hat er sich das Gespräch mit Jen nicht vorgestellt. Sie besprechen noch einige leichtere Themen und legen auf.  
  
Danach ruft er Victoria per Video an. „Hi.“ Sie lächelt ihn an. Lukas lächelt zurück. „Hi. Wie geht es euch?“ „Gut. Chris schläft gerade. Magst du ihn sehen?“ „Gerne.“ Vic dreht die Kamera und lässt Lukas ins Kinderbett sehen. „Er schläft so friedlich.“ Sagt Lukas glücklich. „Ja. Er ist niedlich, nicht?“ „Sehr.“ Sagt Lukas mehr wie nur glücklich. Sie sehen beide zufrieden Chris beim schlafen zu. Irgendwann verabschiedet sich Lukas und beide gehen schlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und? Was denkt ihr? Mögt ihr es?


	29. Homecomming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Chris werden entlassen.

Lukas steht am nächsten Morgen früh auf. Er duscht, zieht sich leger an und macht sich auf den Weg zu Vic.  
  
„Morgen.“ Grüßt er sie, streicht Christopher zärtlich über die Wange. „Hi großer. Heute gehts nach Hause.“ Vic lächelt ihn an. „Ja. Ich kanns kaum erwarten.“ „Wie geht es dir?“ Fragt Lukas liebevoll und tritt näher zu ihr. „Gut. Danke.“ „Abschlussuntersuchungen erledigt?“ „Ja. Wir beide haben unsere Papiere.“ Er nickt zufrieden. „Dann lass uns ihn mal fertig machen.“ Lukas zieht einen dunkelblauen Body, eine blaue Hose und ein mini Station 19 Shirt hervor. „Gott ist das süß!“ Ruft Vic aus. „Danke Lukas!“ „Es war Travis Idee. Ich habe es nur besorgt.“ „Trotzdem danke!“ Vic strahlt ihn an. Dann geht sie zu Christopher und zieht den kleinen Mann um. Zum Schluss reicht Lukas ihr noch eine rote Mütze und schwarze dicke Socken. „Er sieht wie ein Teil des Teams aus!“ Lacht Vic. „Ist er doch auch. Wir sind eine Familie.“ „Sind wir!“ Lukas nimmt den Maxicosi hervor und setzt Chris behutsam hinein. „Wo hast du den Kindersitz her?“ Fragt Vic überrascht. „Meinst du ich hole meinen Patensohn ohne Kindersitz ab? Eigentlich gehört noch eine Isofixstation dazu. Da musst du den Case dann nur aufstellen und einknicken. Aber ich dachte für heute bei mir im Wagen schnallen wir den Sitz einfach an.“ „Der ist für mich?“ Fragt Vic ungläubig. „Eher für Christopher, aber ich denke das versteht sich von selbst. Oder passt du da rein?“ Vic zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du wetten?“ „Wette nicht, wenn du nicht wieder verlieren willst!“ Vic verzieht das Gesicht. „Es ist total unfair. Du hast weitaus mehr als nur meinen Arsch gesehen.“ „Falls es dich beruhigt, war ich mehr mit Christopher beschäftigt. Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle eher Sorgen um Loyer machen.“ „Oh Gott!“ Stößt Vic aus und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Das ist so peinlich!“ „Nicht wirklich. Es ist normal.“ „Jetzt hat Becky definitiv etwas zu erzählen….“ „Sie schweigt. Keine Angst.“  
  
Mittlerweile sind die beiden am Auto angekommen und Lukas fährt die beiden nach Hause. Er nimmt Christopher, wie in der Klinik auch und trägt ihn für Vic nach oben. „Danke dir Lukas.“ „Gerne.“ Vic dreht sich zur Tür um und entdeckt einen Luftballon am Griff. „Travis!“ Lacht sie. „Komm, lass uns reingehen.“ Vic schließt auf und betritt die Wohnung. Lukas lotst sie ins Wohnzimmer, in dem 19 versammelt sitzt. „Leute! Hi!“ Vic strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. „Was macht ihr alle hier?“ „Naja. Christopher braucht eine Babyparty.“ Sagt Andy. „Und eine Willkommensfeier.“ Erklärt Travis. „Glücklicherweise können wir beides zusammen feiern.“ Kontert Dean. „Ich…. Wahnsinn, danke Leute!“ Vic hat Tränen in den Augen, sie umarmt ihr Team, während Lukas sich dem quäkenden Chris annimmt.  
  
Er nimmt ihn hoch, geht in die Küche ein Fläschchen vorbereiten, im Anschluss betritt er das Schlafzimmer. Vic folgt ihm. „Wo soll ich ihn denn wickeln? Ich habe nicht mal Windeln!“ Sie stockt, als sie Lukas sieht, der Chris auf die Wickelkommode gelegt hat und schon dabei ist ihn zu entkleiden. „Wie habt ihr?“ „Montgomery, Travis hatte deinen Schlüssel und wir waren der Meinung, dass es unsere Aufgabe als Patenonkel ist.“ Erklärt er, ohne aufzuschauen. „Ihr seid wahnsinnig.“ Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern und öffnet die oberste Schublade, nimmt Feuchttücher und eine Windel hervor und wickelt Chris gekonnt. „Ihr habt sie eingerichtet?“ Fassungslos kommt Vic zu ihm und zieht die Schubladen hervor. Ganz oben sind alle nötigen Pflegeprodukte, Windeln und Spucktücher. In der zweiten Bodies, Shirts und Hosen in allen möglichen Farben und Ausführungen. Ganz unten ist zwei Schlafsäcke, Handtücher, Waschlappen und Wickelunterlagen. „Ihr seid Wahnsinnig!“ Lukas geht zu ihrem Bett und legt Chris in sein Bettchen. Erst jetzt bemerkt Vic dieses. „Du kannst es rollen und ihn so mitnehmen, wenn du willst.“ „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!“ „Du musst nichts sagen. Wir haben es gerne gemacht.“ Lukas bringt Vic und Christopher zurück zu den anderen und reicht Vic das Fläschchen.  
  
„Travis! Ich danke euch. Es ist perfekt!“ „Gerne. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“ „Ja sehr.“ „Jetzt will ich ihn aber mal halten!“ Andy kommt auf Vic zu. Beide grinsen. Vic hebt Christopher vorsichtig aus dem Bett und reicht ihn Andy. „Hi Chris. Du wirst viel Spaß mit uns haben. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ Der kleine wandert langsam durch die Gruppe. Vic beobachtet stolz ihren kleinen Sohn.  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast das so toll gemeistert.“ Sagt Lukas leise zu Victoria. „Ich hätte es nie ohne dich geschafft. Christopher hätte es nicht ohne dich geschafft. Danke Lukas.“ Sie sieht ihn mit tiefer Dankbarkeit an. „Ich würde ja immer wieder gerne sagen, aber …“ „Äh nein Danke.“ Lacht Vic. „Dachte ich mir.“ Lacht er.  
  
„Wir haben noch etwas für dich, also Chris.“ „Noch mehr?“ Fragt Vic erstaunt. „Naja ihr müsst ja mobil sein.“ Die Gruppe trennt sich und offenbart einen dreiteiligen Kinderwagen, gefüllt mit Windeln, einem Feuerwehrstofftier, Feuchttüchern und Milchpulver. „Wow! Leute! Womit haben wir das alles verdient?“ Vic ist fassungslos. „Wir sind eine Familie!“ Sagt Andy und grinst Vic an. Die Gruppe verbringt einen schönen Abend zusammen. Lukas und Travis kümmern sich abwechselnd um Christopher und ermöglichen Vic eine Pause.


	30. Besuch im Büro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Lukas verbringen Zeit miteinander.

Heute treffen sich Vic mit Christopher und Lukas im Park. Lukas trägt seine Uniform, da es sich lediglich um seine Mittagspause handelt, wobei er die Bugles, das Wappen und die Krawatte entfernt hat. Dadurch sieht er ziemlich leger aus. Sie schlendern durch den Park und sprechen über ihren Tag, was bisher passiert ist und über einiges allgemeine.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich deinen Eltern von Christopher erzählt?“ „Irgendwie noch nicht. Unser monatliches Gespräch ist erst in ein paar Tagen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch Kontakt will. Ich meine sie tun mir nicht gut.“ „Ich weiß. Aber du solltest Ihnen zumindest sagen, dass sie Großeltern sind.“ „Und mir anhören, dass ich zu doof zum Verhüten bin?“ „Darf ich. Ich will dir wirklich nicht zu nahe treten…. aber….“ „Es war Fasching. Ich war betrunken. Muss die Pille vergessen haben.“ „Verstehe.“ Christopher wird langsam unruhig. „Ich glaube er möchte versorgt werden.“ Lukas lacht. „Sieht so aus. Lass uns ins Büro. Es ist nicht weit.“ „Okay.“ Zu dritt gehen sie Richtung Büro.  
  
Vic verabschiedet sich mit Chris kurz auf die Toilette, während Lukas nach oben fährt und Wasser abkocht. Vic betritt wenig später sein Büro. Sie stockt, als sie den großen dunklen Fleck auf dem Teppichboden sieht. „Oh. Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich vorwarnen sollen. Das Reinigungsteam war schon da, aber die Firma mit dem speziellen Reinigungsteil braucht noch ein paar Tage.“ Vic nickt lediglich. Lukas geht zu ihr und greift beruhigend nach ihren Armen. „Hey. Euch geht es gut. Das ist das wichtigste.“ „Ja.“ Er lächelt Vic an und mischt die Flasche für Christopher.  
  
Lukas sitzt mit Chris auf der Couch, das Spucktuch über der Schulter. Victoria sieht den beiden belustigt zu. Chris schlingt seine Milch hinunter, während Lukas versucht dies zu verhindern. Es klopft und Becky betritt das Büro. „Chief, ich… oh ist das Christopher?“ Sie eilt zu Lukas hinüber und streicht dem Jungen über die Hand. Mehr wagt sie nicht. „Er ist perfekt Miss Hughes!“ Sagt sie zu Vic. „Danke, Becky.“ „Wird er blond?“ Fragt Becky plötzlich. „Ähm. Möglich.“ Sagt Vic überrascht. Becky sieht auf zu Lukas. „Nein! Becky nein! Sehen sie mich nicht so an!“ „Was? Nein! Lukas ist nicht sein Vater. Es war ein ONS. Ich muss nur sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, welche Haarfarbe sein Dad hat.“ Lukas sieht sie verwirrt an. „Fasching. Schon vergessen?“ Er deutet ihr Verwirrung an. „Er hatte gefärbte Haare. Rot oder Bordeaux oder so. Auf jeden Fall nichts natürliches.“ „Ah!“ Lukas kümmert sich weiter um Christopher.  
  
Becky nickt Vic zu, die ihrem Blick Richtung Schreibtisch folgt. Victoria stellt fest, dass sich etwas verändert hat. Sie schlendert zu seinem Schreibtisch, fährt mit der Hand die Kante entlang und tritt hinter Lukas Stuhl. Von hier aus kann sie zwei neue Bilder sehen. Eines zeigt Jennifer und Lukas fröhlich lachend und auf dem anderen ist Victoria und Christopher, sie sieht auf ihn hinunter und bekommt gar nicht mit, dass sie fotografiert werden. Sie lächelt leicht und sieht auf. Lukas beobachtet sie, während Becky das Büro verlassen hat. „Du hast ein Bild von uns aufgestellt?“ „Ja. Ich fand es passend. Er ist schließlich mein Patenkind. Gefällt es dir?“ Fragt Lukas. „Ja, es ist wirklich schön.“ „Freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt.“  
  
Vic kommt zu ihm und nimmt ihm Christopher ab, der Lukas beim aufstoßen vollgespuckt hat. „Ich werde dich mal noch etwas arbeiten lassen.“ „Okay. Wir sehen uns. Ja?“ „Klar. Pass auf dich auf.“ „Pass mir auch Christopher auf.“ „Nur auf ihn?“ „Nein. Auch auf dich.“ Vic verabschiedet sich und verlässt das Büro.  
  
Nur Minuten später erscheint Frankel. „Lukas? Hast du kurz?“ „Ja, sicher. Komm rein.“ Sie betritt sein Büro und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Lukas hat an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und Frankel setzt sich auf die andere Seite. „Also was gibts?“ „Ich bin gerade bei der Personalplanung für 19. Weißt du wie lange Hughes ausfallen wird?“ „Jetzt noch 4 Wochen. Es lohnt nicht jemanden anderen in die Station zu bringen. Am besten schiebst du zwischen den Schichten hin und her.“ „Sie kommt so schnell wieder?“ „Ist zumindest der Plan, ja.“ Antwortet Lukas und arbeitet weiter.  
  
„Sonst noch was?“ Fragt er beiläufig. „Ich… naja es gibt das Gerücht…“ „Es gibt immer Gerüchte.“ „Aber nicht so… ich meine du wirst viel mit ihr gesehen.“ „Ja und?“ „Du sollst was mit ihr haben. Der Vater ihres Sohnes sein.“ Lukas lacht. „Weder das eine, noch das andere.“ „Wie gesagt es gibt Gerüchte.“ „Interessiert mich nicht.“ „Sollte es aber.“ „Warum? Nur weil irgendwer tratscht?“ „Die Personalabteilung will es untersuchen.“ „Was wollen sie untersuchen? Ich habe ihn zur Welt gebracht, ihn reanimiert und bin jetzt sein Patenonkel.“ Sagt Lukas etwas sauer. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du da blind reingehst, Lukas. Es könnte dich sonst deinen Job kosten.“ „Ich geh da nicht blind rein. Aber es gibt nichts zu berichten. Ich habe nie mit ihr geschlafen. Zur Not mache ich einen Vaterschaftstest, um es zu beweisen.“ „Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen, Lukas. Ich glaube dir, dass da nichts ist. Ich bitte dich nur, falls sich das ändern sollte…. sei ehrlich.“ „Danke Frankel.“ Damit beendet er das Gespräch. Sie nickt, steht auf und geht.


	31. Drei Tage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria ruft Lukas an.

Es ist einige Tage später. Lukas sitzt zu Hause auf der Couch und studiert noch die letzten Akten des Tages. Er ist noch nicht mal umgezogen und freut sich gleich auf eine Dusche. Sein Handy klingt. Lukas sieht auf die Anruf-ID. Es ist Victoria. Lukas hebt ab.  
  
Im Hintergrund hört er Christopher weinen. „Hi, Victoria. Was ist los?“ „Ich, hi. Lukas. Bist du zu Hause?“ „Ja ich bin daheim. Warum? Was gibts?“ „Er hört einfach nicht auf zu weinen!“ Schluchzt Vic. „Er weint ununterbrochen. Seit drei Tagen.“ „Soll ich euch zum Arzt fahren?“ Fragt Lukas besorgt. „Nein. War ich schon. Es sind wohl Koliken. Nichts schlimmes, aber ich….“ „Soll ich kommen?“ „Nein. Vergiss es einfach. Schon gut. Bye.“ Vic legt auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Lukas packt Handy, Schlüssel und co ein und verlässt sein Haus.  
  
Nur 10 Minuten später ist er bei Vic angekommen. Schon unten im Treppenhaus hört er Christopher. Ihm blutet das Herz. Schnell nimmt er zwei Stufen auf einmal und klopft an Vics Tür. „Es tut mir, Leid. Er…“ Beginnt Vic und öffnet die Tür. Lukas muss zweimal hinsehen um Vic zu erkennen. Die Haare zerzaust, ungeschminkt, im dreckigen Labbershirt und mit tiefen Augenringen. Als sie Lukas erblickt bricht sie schluchzend gegen ihn zusammen. Er zieht sie fest an sich. „Hey. Alles gut. Ich bin da. Komm lass uns reingehen. Ja?“ Lukas schiebt Vic vorsichtig in die Wohnung. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Es ist nur…. drei Tage…“ Victoria ist völlig am Ende. „Weißt du was. Geh duschen. Lange, ausführlich und heiß. Ich kümmere mich um Chris. Ja?“ Vic nickt dankbar und schlurft ins Bad.  
  
Lukas dagegen geht ins Wohnzimmer, nimmt Christopher aus dem Bett. Zuerst wechselt er die Windel, um Bauchöl auf dem kleinen, aufgeblähten Bauch aufzutragen. Danach nimmt er die schon zubereitete Flasche und bietet sie Christopher an. Doch er verweigert sie. Dann nimmt er ihn eng an die Brust und geht mit ihm durchs Zimmer. Lukas spricht leise mit dem Jungen und nach und nach beruhigt sich Christopher.  
  
Als Victoria 10 Minuten später aus der Dusche steigt ist sie von der Ruhe überrascht. Sie wickelt sich ein Handtuch um und verlässt das Bad. Sie blickt sich in der Wohnung um und findet die beiden Männer schlafend auf der Couch. Lukas liegt halb auf dem Polstermöbel, Chris liegt bäuchlings auf seiner Brust und schmatzt im Schlaf vor sich hin. Vic schaut ungläubig auf die Szene. Sie legt Lukas eine Decke über und geht sich anziehen. Als sie zurückkommt, hat sich an der Szene nichts verändert. Vic setzt sich zu den beiden dazu und schleicht sich unter die Decke. Lukas legt im Halbschlaf seinen Arm um sie und zieht Vic enger zu sich. Erschöpft und erleichtert schläft Vic Sekunden später ein.  
  
Sie wird am Folgetag gegen Mittag wach. Irritiert sieht sie sich um. Weder Lukas noch Chris sind zu sehen. Victoria steht auf, blickt sich um und sucht die Wohnung ab. An der Wohnungstür findet sie einen Zettel von Lukas. *Hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Habe Christopher mit ins Büro genommen. Ruh dich aus, geh einkaufen oder mach was du zu tun hast. Sehen uns heute Abend.“  
  
Vic nimmt ihr Telefon und ruft Lukas an. Er antwortet mit einem Videocall. „Morgen.“ Sagt Victoria und nimmt die Szene in sich auf. Lukas steht hinter seinem Schreibtisch, wahrscheinlich hat er ihn hochgefahren, man sieht Umrisse des SFD Hemdes. Davor sieht Vic Chris in der Trage hängen und schlafen. „Hi. Alles okay?“ Fragt Lukas besorgt. „Ja. Ich bin grade wach geworden. Ich wollte dir Christopher aber nicht aufs Auge drücken. Er ist mein Sohn.“ „Du hattest den Schlaf nötig. Ich mache es gerne.“ „Wie lange machst du heute?“ „Bis 3.“ „Sollen wir uns im Park treffen?“ „Gerne.“ „Hattest du Mittag? Sonst bringe ich mit.“ „Wir haben gegessen. Aber wir können gerne noch eine Kleinigkeit holen, wenn du möchtest.“ „Muss nicht sein.“ „Victoria du musst essen!“ „Okay. Ich geh einkaufen. Was willst Du heute Abend essen?“ „Lasagne?“ „Okay. Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg. Bis später.“ „Bis später.“ Lukas lächelt amüsiert und legt auf.  
  
„Lukas, den Bericht für.“ Loyer bricht ab. „Was ist denn hier los?“ Er blickt sich im Büro um. Die Couch ist zum Wickelbereich umfunktioniert. Auf dem Boden steht der Maxicosi und eine dicke Decke, auf der Chris vorhin gelegen hat. In der Ecke des Büros liegen drei Hemden mit erbrochenem und auf Lukas Couchtisch stehen benutzte Fläschchen, heißes Wasser und Milchpulverreste. Man könnte meinen, dass Lukas Gekokst hätte. Und zu guter Letzt hängt dieses kleine Wesen im Koalastil an Lukas Brust.  
  
„Christopher hat Koliken und hat drei Tage durchgeschrieen. Ich wollte Victoria einfach eine Pause gönnen.“ „Okay. Verständlich.“ Er nickt irritiert und erklärt Lukas die Dringlichkeit der Unterlagen. Lukas beendet seine Tätigkeit und erledigt das neu angefallene.  
  
Pünktlich um drei packt er alles zusammen, verstaut Chris im Babysafe und verlässt das Büro.  
  
Lukas und Christopher warten im Park auf Victoria, als sie ankommt steht eine Frau bei Lukas und erzählt mit ihm. Victoria denkt sich nichts dabei. Sie streicht über Chris Wange. „Hi mein Schatz.“ Dann wendet sie sich Lukas zu und umarmt ihn kurz, zur Begrüßung. „Hi.“ „Hi, wie war dein Tag?“ Fragt Lukas liebevoll. Die Frau verabschiedet sich daraufhin schnell. „Ruhig. Ich war einkaufen, hab geputzt, gewaschen und sogar nochmals geschlafen.“ Lukas lächelt. „Schön, dass du den Tag nutzen konntest.“ „Und bei euch?“ „Drei Hemden versaut. Aber ansonsten hat es wirklich gut geklappt.“ „Ich wasche sie dir.“ „Warum? Alles gut.“ „Ich kann dich doch nicht mit dreckigen Sachen heim lassen.“ „Natürlich kannst du.“ „Lass uns das später klären. Ich will meinen kleinen Schatz endlich wieder haben!“ Lukas lächelt. Nach einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang treffen sie sich bei Victoria zu Hause.  
  
Sie hat die Lasagne schon vorbereitet. Sie dreht den Ofen an und hilft Lukas beim aufräumen. Als sie Lukas Hemd sieht reicht es ihr. „Du gehst jetzt duschen. Überall ist Milch. So kannst du dich doch nicht wohlfühlen!“ „Du warst drei Tage lang nicht duschen.“ „Vergleich dich nicht mit mir. Ab! Im Bad findest du alles, ich leg dir Wäsche raus und deine Sachen kannst du mir gleich für in die Maschine richten. Taschen leeren, Gürtel rausziehen.“ „Ich weiß wie man Wäsche zum waschen vorbereitet!“ „Na dann.“ Vic lässt ihn stehen und richtet im Schlafzimmer eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt raus. Beides hat David damals mal liegen lassen, sie wollte es nicht wegwerfen, sich aber dafür auch nicht mit David treffen. Und dann hat sie es schlichtweg vergessen.  
  
Lukas kommt ihr zögernd nach. Er nimmt die Wäsche und verschwindet im Bad. Er steht kaum unter der Dusche hört er wie sich die Tür öffnet und Sekunden später wieder schließt. Vic muss sich seine Wäsche geholt haben. Lukas schüttelt den Kopf und beeilt sich.  
  
Als er das Bad verlässt, läuft in der Küche die dunkle Maschine schon. Auf dem Boden liegen seine Hemden, die Flecken schon eingeweicht. „Warst du an meinem Auto?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Ich sagte ich wasche dir die Hemden. Du hast sie nicht mit hochgebracht.“ Sagt sie schulterzuckend und reicht ihm seinen Schlüssel. Lukas tritt von hinten eng an sie. „Und auch das machst du nicht wieder. Verstanden?“ Raunt er ihr ins Ohr. Vic dreht sich schockiert zu ihm um. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie, wie nah er ist. Sie sehen sich in die Augen. „Ich habe Unterlagen im Auto, die niemanden etwas angehen. Auch nicht dich.“ Bringt Lukas sanft hervor. „Okay.“ Haucht Vic lediglich.  
  
„Deine Lasagne riecht gut.“ „Ja, wir sollten sie nicht verbrennen lassen.“ Lukas tritt lachend zurück. „Ist besser!“ Er nimmt die Ofenhandschuhe und holt sie aus dem Ofen, während Victoria den Tisch deckt. „Willst du ein großes Stück?“ Ruft Lukas. „Nicht so groß.“ „Hast du Mittag gegessen?“ Victoria schweigt. „Victoria!“ „Was?“ „Müssen wir das erneut besprechen? Du willst in drei Wochen arbeiten. Du musst Kräfte sammeln!“ Lukas macht ein normales Stück Lasagne ab und ein deutlich größeres. Er macht beide auf je einen Teller und stellt sie auf den Tisch. „Wer soll das essen?“ Fragt Vic entsetzt. „Du. Es ist heute das erste was du isst und wahrscheinlich auch das letzte. Vielleicht sogar das einzige für morgen, also iss!“ Sagt er streng und setzt sich zu ihr. Vic gibt sich geschlagen und beginnt zu essen. Lukas isst mit, er beobachtet Vic zufrieden. Sie isst das komplette Stück auf und sinkt satt gegen die Lehne. „Sie ist wirklich gut.“ Beginnt Lukas. „Fängst du schon wieder damit an?“ Lacht Victoria. „Entschuldige.“ Lacht er.  
  
„Wessen Kleidung ist das eigentlich? Ich meine sie passt mir ganz gut. Deine ist es also nicht.“ „Frag besser nicht.“ Lukas mustert sie. „Oh nein! Sag mir nicht, dass die von Mayhorn ist!“ „Willst du nackt hier sitzen?“ Lukas scheint seine Operationen zu überdenken. „Also. Wenn du hier keine Ersatzkleidung hast, musst du mit Davids Sachen vorlieb nehmen.“ Sagt sie bestimmend. „Verstanden.“ Lukas stellt sich eine Erinnerung, damit er sich Sachen richtet.  
  
Vic macht die Küche fertig, stellt die zweite Maschine Wäsche an, während Lukas sich um Christopher kümmert. Vic trocknet die dunkle Wäsche und beginnt zu bügeln. „Du musst mir nicht bügeln!“ Sagt Lukas entsetzt, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück kommt. „Ich sagte ich mache dir die Wäsche!“ Er seufzt. „Okay. Was ist noch zu tun?“ „Nichts. Ich warte noch auf die Hemden.“ „Also soll ich mich einfach auf die Couch setzen?“ „Ja.“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. Lukas nimmt ihre Hand. „Dann komm wenigstens zu mir, während wir warten.“ Er führt sie zu ihrer eigenen Couch. Lukas setzt sich, während Vic den TV anmacht. Sie setzt sich in die Ecke und streckt die Beine, unsicher wie sie sie legen soll. Beherzt greift Lukas danach und legt sie sich auf den Oberschenkel. „Deine Wohnung. Du solltest wegen mir auf nichts verzichten oder anders machen.“ Sie lächelt kurz, bevor sie einen Sender einstellt.  
  
Einige Zeit später sind sie Hemden trocken und Victoria bügelt sie schnell. Perfekt zusammengelegt findet Lukas alles vor, als er das Bad verlässt. Er zieht sich im Schlafzimmer um und sortiert seine Taschen ein, bevor er die restlichen Hemden auf dem Arm haltend sich von Victoria und Christopher verabschiedet.  
  
„Schlaft gut.“ „Du auch. Fahr vorsichtig, ja?“ „Mach ich. Viel Spaß mit 19, morgen.“ Vic lächelt. „Danke werden wir haben.“ „Was habt ihr vor?“ „Einkaufen. Weihnachtsgeschenke und so.“ „Shopping mit Miller und Gibson?“ „Dean und Jack werden auch dabei sein.“ Lukas lacht über ihre Art ihn zu korrigieren. „Na dann. Sag schöne Grüße.“ „Mach ich.“ Vic steht in der Tür. Lukas ist bereits im Begriff zu gehen. Er kommt zurück, umarmt Victoria kurz. „Ruf an wenn was ist. Ja?“ Sagt er leise. „Danke Lukas.“ Vic schmiegt sich nochmals an ihn, bevor Lukas die Treppe hinunter geht.


	32. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic geht shoppen, 19 geht shoppen, Lukas geht shoppen.

19 trifft sich am freien Tag für Weihnachtseinkäufe. Es sind nur noch 10 Tage bis zum Fest und die meisten von ihnen haben noch gar nichts getätigt. „Ich brauche noch was für Inara und Markus.“ Sagt Jack. „Es wird ernst zwischen euch, oder?“ „Naja, es ist das erste Weihnachten für Markus seit der Trennung und ich möchte, dass es etwas besonderes wird.“ „Also was genau hast du vor?“ „24 sind wir in der Schicht, wie immer. 25 gehört 19. Ich werde also am 26 zu Marsha und den beiden fahren.“ „Wir können auch auf den 26 wechseln.“ Bietet Andy an. „Geht nicht. Carina und ich sind schon verplant.“ „Miranda hat auch für den 26 schon alles organisiert. Ich kann sie nicht umplanen lassen.“ „Hey. Ist schon okay. Inara und Markus wissen Bescheid. Es ist in Ordnung.“ „Was hast du vor, Vic?“ „Weiß noch nicht. 24 wahrscheinlich zu Hause. 25 ihr, 26 hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht.“ „Komm am 24 doch auf die Wache. Sullivan hat bestimmt nichts dagegen.“ „Mal sehen. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich eh die ganze Zeit unterwegs. Wie jedes Jahr.“ „Wir finden schon eine Lösung.“ Meint Travis. „Ich komme schon zurecht.“ „Ich könnte Miranda fragen.“ „Ich komme klar!“ „Ist ja okay. Wir wollten nur….“ „Ich bin erwachsen, habe einen kleinen Sohn. Ich kann mich selbst um uns kümmern!“ „Sag mal stimmt was nicht? Du bist so gereizt!“ „Nein. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn sich jeder einmischt.“  
  
„Jeder?“ „Ich habe mit meinen Eltern telefoniert.“ „Wegen Christopher?“ Fragt Andy und Vic nickt. „Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie es gelaufen ist. Sie überlegen das Sorgerecht zu beantragen. Ihrer Meinung nach kann ich mit Schichtarbeit und meinem Job generell, mich nicht alleine um Christopher kümmern.“ „Du bist aber nicht alleine. Wir alle helfen dir!“ „Ich weiß und ich liebe euch dafür. Aber unterm Strich bin ich seine Mom und ich bin für ihn verantwortlich. Nicht ihr.“ Das Team schweigt. So haben sie es bisher nicht betrachtet. An Victoria hängt plötzlich Verantwortung. Verantwortung für einen kleinen Menschen. Seine Zukunft. „Können wir einfach weiter einkaufen, bitte?“  
  
„Natürlich. Was brauchst du noch?“ „Ich wollte was für die Paten holen. Ihr habt so viel für Christopher gemacht.“ „Du musst mir nichts holen Vic. Und ich glaube Ripley braucht auch nichts.“ „Ich will aber, Travis. Und Lukas bekommt auch was!“ „Na gut.“ Travis hängt sich in ihren Arm. „Weißt du was ich schon lange mal probieren wollte? Dieses neue Pflegeset.“ „Das vom Bodyshop?“ „Genau!“ Travis wollte es tatsächlich schon holen und er weiß, dass es nur 15$ kostet. Er möchte Vics Kasse nicht mehr belasten als nötig. „Wenn du das willst, sollst du es bekommen!“ Sagt Vic glücklich und die Gruppe macht sich auf den Weg.  
  
Als sie alle ihre Geschenke zusammen haben, verabschieden sie sich und Victoria fährt nach Hause.  
  
Travis dagegen bleibt noch kurz im Auto sitzen und wählt Ripleys Nummer. „Ripley?“ „Hi, äh Lukas. Travis hier.“ „Hi Travis. Was gibts? Ist was mit Victoria und Christopher?“ „Jein. Also perse geht es Ihnen gut.“ „Aber?“ „Naja…. also wir waren ja heute unterwegs und es kam das Thema Weihnachten auf. 24 sind wir in der Schicht. 25 macht 19 die private Feier und 26 sind wir bei der Familie. Ich weiß nicht was du Weihnachten machst, aber…“ „Ich soll Victoria und Christopher fragen, ob sie mit mir feiern wollen?“ „Genau. Den 26 kann ich abdecken. Grant freut sich schon für die beiden zu kochen, aber der 24 wäre nicht abgedeckt.“ „Ich arbeite nur bis 3. Ich kann mich mit den beiden treffen.“ „Sehr gut. Du weißt nicht wie viel Sorge mir das nimmt.“ „Kein Problem. Ich freue mich.“ „Ah. Aber frag Vic bitte selbst und sag ihr nichts von unsrem Gespräch, ja?“  
  
„Warum?“ „Sie hat wohl mit ihren Eltern telefoniert.“ „Oooh. War nicht gut?!“ „Überhaupt nicht.“ Seufzt Travis. „Sie wollen das Sorgerecht beantragen.“ „Was? Warum?“ „Ihrer Meinung nach kann sich Vic nicht um Christopher kümmern, was Vic natürlich enorm stresst.“ Lukas atmet schwer. „Okay. So einfach geht das aber auch nicht. Da müssten schon gravierenden Mängel auftreten, damit ein Richter dem zustimmt. Und Victoria macht das wirklich großartig.“ „Sie macht sich halt Sorgen.“ „Zu Unrecht. Behauptungen reichen da nicht. Zuerst würde das Jugendamt kommen und kontrollieren. Bei Missständen müsste sie diese beheben und wenn dann bei weiteren Kontrollen es immer noch nicht besser wäre, würde es vor Gericht gehen und nur ein Richter könnte ihr Christopher wegnehmen.“ „Du kennst dich aus?“ „Leider ja. Meine Eltern starben früh und ich habe Jennifer, meine Schwester, großgezogen. Einige Nachbarn mochten das nicht und schickten uns regelmäßig das Jugendamt. Sie hatten nie etwas zu beanstanden. Also gingen sie wieder.“ „Wow. Ich wusste das nicht.“ „Ich erzähle es nicht oft. Wahrscheinlich ist mir das SFD als Einheit, als Familie deshalb so wichtig.“ „Verständlich.“ „Naja. Wie gesagt sie muss sich definitiv keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin regelmäßig bei ihr und die Wohnung ist in Ordnung. Der Kleine ist munter und wohlgenährt, wird nicht misshandelt, also alles okay.“ „Danke Lukas, ich komme wegen der Schicht nicht regelmäßig hin.“ „Kein Problem. Ich mache es gerne.“ Die beiden halten noch ein wenig Smalltalk, bevor Lukas sich zum Meeting verabschiedet.  
  
Am Abend kommt Lukas vollbepackt zu Vic. Er war noch schnell einkaufen. Lukas weiß, dass Victorias Pflegeprodukte zur Neige gehen und hat einige davon besorgt. Als er duschen war hat er sich über die vielen Produkte gewundert und mit Becky darüber gesprochen, die ihm erklärte, dass es nicht nur bei Frauen so ist, sondern bei afroamerikanischen besonders heikel.   
Lukas klopft leise an und Victoria öffnet überrascht die Tür. Sie sieht heute viel besser aus als beim letzten Mal.  
  
„Hi? Was machst du hier?“ „Ich wollte dir nur ein paar Sachen vorbeibringen.“ „Was hast du bitte gekauft?“ Vic macht ihm die Tür frei und Lukas tritt ein. Er zieht die Schuhe aus, geht in die Küche und stellt die Tüten ab.  
  
Lukas geht ins Wohnzimmer um Christopher zu begrüßen, der glucksend auf einer dicken Decke am Boden liegt. Lukas nimmt ihn hoch, gurrt ein wenig mit ihm und kehrt ohne das Kind in die Küche zurück.  
  
„Was hast du bitte geholt, Lukas?“ Fragt Victoria entsetzt, als sie die Tüten ausräumt und all ihre Pflegeprodukte in doppelter Ausführung findet. „Deine Sachen sind fast leer und ich war eh gerade einkaufen.“ „Du spinnst!“ Sagt sie amüsiert. „Warum? Es ist nie verkehrt etwas auf Vorrat zu haben.“ „Was bekommst du dafür.“ „Ein Lächeln.“ „Lukas!“ Sagt Vic genervt. „Das Zeug ist teuer, also was bekommst du?“ „Nichts!“ „Nein, das will ich nicht. Das wäre nicht richtig.“ „Dann gib mir, was du möchtest.“ „Ich müsste es ausrechnen!“ „Du sollst es nicht rechnen! Gib mir, keine Ahnung, 50$ oder so.“ „Dass sind mindestens 200!“ „Victoria. Lass dir doch einfach mal was gutes tun!“ Seufzt Lukas. „Wenn du darauf bestehst. Aber richtig finde ich das nicht. Kauf in Zukunft bitte nur was für Christopher.“ „Okay. Versprochen.“  
  
„Und wehe du kaufst super teures Zeug.“ „Ich bin der Patenonkel. Er bekommt von mir was ich für richtig halte!“ Vic verdreht die Augen. „Du bist aber nicht nur gekommen um mir das Sach zu bringen, oder?“ Fragt Victoria und gießt Lukas Kaffee ein.  
  
„Jein. Es gibt zwei Sachen zu besprechen.“ „Ach ja? Was?“ Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. „Lukas?“ „Naja. Ich hatte einen Termin mit der Personalabteilung.“ „Was? Warum? Wegen mir? Warum hast Du nichts gesagt?“ „Erstens wegen dir und wegen Christopher und wegen mir. Eigentlich wegen der ganzen Situation.“ „Was für eine Situation?“ „Lass mich vorne beginnen.“ Seufzt Lukas. Vic gießt sich Kaffee ein und setzt sich zu ihm. „Er ging zuerst darum ob wir liiert sind.“ „Nein!“ „Habe ich auch gesagt. Es war jetzt nur das zweite Mal, dass du in einem Gerücht um mich aufgetaucht bist. Deswegen waren sie da etwas hellhörig.“ „Verstehe. Weiter!“ „Dann ging es um Christopher. Ob ich der Vater bin, sein könnte.“ „Auch das nicht.“ „Auch das habe ich gesagt. Ich habe ihnen, dein Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, auch angeboten einen Vaterschaftstest zu machen, um zu beweisen, dass Christopher nicht mein Sohn ist.“ „Ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich meine ich würde mich jetzt nicht quer stellen, aber muss es sein?“ „Sie haben es uns überlassen.“ Vic nickt. „Und dann kam das Thema auf uns, wenn du wieder arbeitest. Wie und ob wir privat und beruflich dann trennen können.“ „Weil du sein Patenonkel bist?“ „Ja.“ „Sie machen sich da ein bisschen viel Gedanken. Oder?“ „Es ist eine besondere Situation.“ Vic nickt gedankenverloren.  
  
„Willst du etwas sagen?“ Fragt Lukas und sieht sie neugierig an. „Meine Eltern. Sie wollen Christopher haben.“ „Wie haben?“ „Das Sorgerecht. Sie wollen ihn mir wegnehmen.“ Vic beginnt zu schniefen. Lukas geht zu ihr hinüber, nimmt sie fest in den Arm. „So einfach geht das nicht. Du müsstest hier eine Menge liegen lassen, ihn schlagen oder ihm das Essen verweigern, damit sie ihn dir wegnehmen würden. Glaub mir.“ „Ich war aber schon überfordert. Jetzt schon. Was wenn sie Recht haben? Was wenn ich keine gute Mom bin?“ Lukas greift sanft nach ihren Armen und sieht ihr tief in die Augen. „Erstens macht jeder Fehler und zweitens wächst du in diese schwere Rolle hinein. Du machst das bisher großartig. Vor Allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du alles ganz alleine machst. Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich und schon alleine dass du dir Sorgen darum machst eine gute Mom zu sein, machtdich zu einer!“ Lukas lässt Victoria gegen seine Brust fallen. „Du machst das wirklich toll. Lass dir nichts anderes einreden.“ Murmelt er in ihre Haare. „Danne Lukas.“ Nuschelt Vic gegen seine Brust. „Und wenn etwas ist. 19 und ich, wir sind immer für dich da. Tag und Nacht. Wir stehen hinter dir. Immer.“ „Okay.“ „Sollen wir nach Chris sehen?“ Vic nickt sanft. „Na dann komm.“ Lukas löst sich sanft von ihr, lächelt Victoria an und geht voran.  
  
Christopher freut sich über die Aufmerksamkeit und strampelt zufrieden umher. Vic beobachtet ihn liebevoll. Lukas beobachtet Chris und Vic gleichermaßen.  
  
Gegen 10 verabschiedet sich Lukas. Vic bleibt im Schlafzimmer zurück und zieht Chris fürs Bett um.


	33. Sonntags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria und Christopher besuchen Lukas

Lukas hat Victoria per Nachricht sonntags zum Essen eingeladen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Victoria bei ihm zu Besuch ist. Sie staunt nicht schlecht über das moderne, große Haus. Lukas hat im Gästezimmer sowohl einen Wickeltisch, als auch ein Kinderreisebett aufgestellt.  
  
Nach dem Essen liegen die drei zusammen auf der Couch. In der Mitte Lukas. Zu seiner linken Christopher, der entspannt schläft und zu seiner rechten Victoria. Ihr Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter. Ihr rechter Arm liegt locker über seinem Bauch. Lukas rechte Hand zieht Victoria eng zu sich und die Beine liegennebeneinander. Im Fernsehen läuft irgendein Film vor sich hin. Victoria bricht die Stille.  
  
„Ich muss immer wieder an das alles denken. Ich meine im einten Moment war ich ich und im nächsten bin ich Mom. So wirklich bewusst wurde mir das eigentlich erst im Krankenhaus. Als ich dich mit Christopher gesehen habe und ich ihn nicht halten durfte.“ „Du warst eifersüchtig?“ Lacht Lukas. „Schon ja. Du durftest mit ihm kuschel und Zeit verbringen. Ich nicht!“ „Tut mir Leid. Ich wünschte es wäre anders verlaufen.“ Sagt Lukas traurig. „Es ist schade, ja. Aber ich bin froh, dass du bei ihm warst.“ „Weist du, ich hatte irgendwie auch nicht vor so schnell wieder mit dir im Krankenhaus zu sein. Wobei ich zugeben muss, auf der anderen Bettseite zu sein war irgendwie …“ „Was? Schön? Lustig?“ Lacht Vic. „Beängstigend.“ Gibt Lukas zu. „Du hattest Angst?“ „Natürlich.“ Vic kuschelt sich wieder an Lukas, der ihr beruhigend den Arm reibt.  
  
Als Christopher anfängt sich zu mucken, will Victoria aufstehen. „Lass nur. Ich mach das!“ „Er ist….“ „dein Sohn, ich weiß. Aber er ist mein Patensohn und ich will mich um ihn kümmern. Heute ist mein Tag und du hast Pause. Also lass mich auch mich kümmern, okay?“ Vic lächelt. „Okay.“ Lukas zieht sich unter ihr heraus und nimmt Chris mit. Vic sieht den beiden nach. Lukas stellt Wasser auf, mischt die Milch. Während die Flasche abkühlt, geht er Chris wickeln. Mit Kind und Flasche kommt er zurück. Lukas füttert Christopher in Ruhe, lässt ihn aufstoßen und legt den kleinen zum schlafen zurück auf die Couch.  
  
Er wäre so ein toller Vater, denkt Victoria. Warum er noch alleine ist, versteht sie nicht. Victoria muss an den Park denken und wie die Frau bei Lukas und Christopher gestanden hat. Sie hatte versucht bei ihm zu landen! Erst jetzt wird Victoria klar, dass andere Frauen Lukas, gerade mit Christopher zusammen, attraktiv finden und ihn sogar ansprechen! Eifersucht steigt in ihr auf. Ihr Christopher. Er ist ihr Sohn. Als Lukas sie wieder in seinen Arm zieht, wird dieser Gedanke sofort gelöscht. Sie liegt schließlich mit den beiden hier auf der Couch.  
  
„Was ich total vergessen habe! Es war so chaotisch. Was macht deine Wunde?“ Vic sitzt halb, um Lukas anzusehen. „Alles gut. Als du in der Klinik warst, war ich noch 3x bei Dr. Grey. Sie hat mich als geheilt entlassen. Es ist noch dick verkrustet, aber sonst ist alles gut. Willst du es sehen.“ „Klar!“ Lukas lächelt, steht auf und entledigt sich seiner Hose.   
Er steht direkt vor Victoria, die vorsichtig über sein Bein und die Kruste fährt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie dies ohne Handschuhe tut. „Sieht wirklich gut aus. Lass bloß die Finger von der Kruste.“ „Ich habe es nicht vor.“ Lacht Lukas und zieht sich wieder an.  
  
Sie liegen gemütlich auf der Couch, als es draußen dämmrig wird. „Wir sollten langsam fahren.“ Erklärt Victoria. „Ihr könnt auch hier bleiben, wenn ihr wollt.“ Bietet Lukas an. „Ein andermal. Ich habe nichts zum Wechsel dabei. Weder für mich, noch für Christopher.“ „Hast Recht. War ne doofe Idee.“ „Was? Nein. Ich würde gerne, aber es ist etwas spontan.“  
  
„Apropos Planung. Was macht ihr eigentlich an Weihnachten?“ „Gute Frage. Am 25 ist 19-Party und am 26 hat Travis uns eingeladen.“ „Wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr am 24 herkommen.“ „Gerne. Musst du nicht arbeiten?“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Hab am 25 Bereitschaft. Am 24 bin ich um 3 fertig.“ „Na dann. Wann sollen wir da sein?“ „Gegen 6?“ „Sollte passen.“ Vic lächelt. „Ich freue mich.“ „Wir uns auch.“ Victoria hat in der Zwischenzeit alles zusammengepackt.  
  
Lukas hält Chris leger im Arm. Die beiden sehen so süß zusammen aus. Christopher passt auf Lukas Unterarm, was es Lukas sehr leicht macht ihn einhändig zu halten. „Willst du dir noch was vom Mittagessen mitnehmen?“ „Alles gut. Ich habe noch Reste zu Hause.“ Lukas sieht sie genau an. „Ist ja gut. Ich muss noch kochen. Zufrieden?“ „Nein. Erstens bist du nicht ehrlich zu mir und zweitens musst du essen.“ „Ich esse ja.“ „Meinst du ich sehe nicht, dass du seit der Geburt abgenommen hast?“ Fragt Lukas leise. „Es ist nicht viel.“ Lukas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Geschätzt? Mindestens 5 Kilo in 4 Wochen.“ Victoria antwortet ihm nicht. „Es ist noch mehr, richtig?“ „Es war einfach stressig. Das ist alles.“ „Du nimmst Essen mit.“ Lukas drückt ihr Christopher auf den Arm und macht ihr eine großzügige Portion der Lachstagliatelle in eine Dose. „Danke.“ Sagt Victoria als er ihr die Dose einpackt.  
  
„Brauchst du etwas?“ „Nein, ich habe alles. Außer Zeit.“ „Soll ich dir Chris mal abnehmen? Es ist kein Problem.“ „Vor Weihnachten nicht. Vielleicht in den Tagen dazwischen.“ „Okay.“ Lukas sieht sie liebevoll an. „Danke Lukas. Für alles.“ „Ich mache es wirklich gerne.“ Er streicht ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und bückt sich um den Maxicosi für Christopher vorzubereiten. Vic setzt ihren Sohn hinein und schnallt ihn fest. Vic nimmt die Taschen, während Lukas das Kind zum Auto trägt. „Fahrt vorsichtig.“ „Mach ich. Wir sehen uns Weihnachten?“ „Machen wir.“ Sie lächeln sich an, Victoria steigt ein, winkt und fährt davon.


	34. Heiligabend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Heiligabend, Mittag... ach lest selbst ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Megakapitel, das letzte für heute. Ideen habe ich schon viele, aber noch nicht getippt

Lukas ist seit Tagen am vorbereiten, planen und organisieren. Er ist irgendwie aufgeregt. Es ist das erste Weihnachten seit Jahren, auf das er sich freut.  
Normalerweise verbringt er den 24 zu Hause mit Papierkram, den 25 ist er eh im Büro bis spät in der Nacht und am 26 trifft er sich mit Jennifer. Meistens in Seattle. Selten auch mal bei ihr.  
Doch dieses Jahr ist es anders. Lukas hat einen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft, aufgestellt und geschmückt. Er hat Geschenke für Christopher und auch eines für Victoria besorgt. Sie sind sogar eingepackt. Das Essen hat er gestern schon vorbereitet. In zwei Stunden ist es endlich soweit. Er hat Dienstschluss und kann heim, sich duschen, kochen und den Tisch richten.  
  
Gut gelaunt beendet er die Akte und legt sie zur Seite. Noch zwei Stück, dann kann er alles Becky geben und sich zum Abschluss nochmals mit den Chiefs zusammensetzen. Die erste Akte hat er in 5 Minuten erledigt. Die zweite eine halbe Stunde später.  
Zufrieden nimmt Lukas alles und bringt es Becky. „So. ich bin soweit durch. Kannst du es noch fertig machen?“ „Ja klar. Kein Thema. Soll ich am 26 da sein?“ „Nein, warum?“ „Wenn sie heute Abend weiter arbeiten, muss ich es aufarbeiten. Ich schaffe es sonst am 27 nicht, wenn sie mir fast 2 Tage voraus sind.“ „Ich arbeite heute nicht.“ Sagt Lukas verwirrt.“ „Nicht?“ Becky ist überrascht. „Nein, es ist Heiligabend.“ „Sie arbeiten doch immer am 24.“ „Heute nicht.“ Lukas lächelt. „Sie haben Pläne?“ „Tu nicht so überrascht, Becky!“ Lacht Lukas. „Auch ich habe ein Privatleben.“ „Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf.“ „Bitte.“ „Nein haben sie nicht, Sir. Ich arbeite seit 4 Jahren für sie und das ist das erste Weihnachten wo sie nicht arbeiten. Ich glaube ich kann an einer Hand abzählen wie oft sie sich frei genommen haben oder Dates hatten.“ Lukas verzieht das Gesicht. „So schlimm?“ „Oh ja, Sir!“ „Dann wird es ja Zeit, dass sich das ändert.“ „Sie Daten jemanden?“ Jetzt ist Becky perplex. „Daten würde ich es nicht nennen.“ „Sondern?“ „Zeit verbringen?“ „Schenken sie ihr heute Abend etwas?“ „Habe ich vor.“ „Oh sie daten sowas von, Sir! Wer ist die glückliche?“ „Ich glaube ich wünsche Ihnen jetzt schöne Festtage. Wir sehen uns am 27. Frohe Weihnachten, Becky.“ „Danke, Sir.“ „Ah bevor ich es vergesse.“ Lukas zieht einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Jacke. „Viel Vergnügen.“ „Danke, Sir.“ Becky nimmt verwirrt den Umschlag und öffnet ihn. Sie findet zwei Tickets für das Weihnachtsoratorium in der Benaroya Hall. Sie will schon seit Jahren hin und bekommt nie Tickets. Sie liest Reihe und Platz und starrt Lukas entsetzt an. „Wie sind sie an die Tickets gekommen, Sir?“ „Ich habe auch Kontakte.“ Sagt er schmunzelnd. „Aber… die müssen wahnsinnig teuer gewesen sein!“ „Genießen sie es einfach. Ja?“ „Mach ich. Vielen Dank. Sir.“ Lukas nickt kurz und nimmt seine Mappe. Noch ein Meeting, dann geht es endlich heim.  
  
Das Meeting zieht sich und um viertel nach drei beendet Lukas es einfach. „Wir sind aber noch nicht durch!“ „Es langt für heute. Es ist Weihnachten. Geht nach Hause, feiert mit euren lieben.“ Lukas steht auf, packt alles zusammen. „Frohe Weihnachten.“ Wünscht er und verlässt den Raum. „Was ist mit unserem Scrooch passiert?“ Fragt Loyer überrascht. „Ist das ein Test?“ Fragt Frankel. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher….“ Die Gruppe packt langsam zusammen und beschließt zu Lukas ins Büro zu gehen.  
Sie kommen gerade an, als Becky zusammen packt. „Sie gehen schon?“ Fragt Loyer. „Ja, es ist alles erledigt. Oder braucht einer von ihnen noch etwas?“ „Äh nein.“ Frankel deutet auf Lukas Büro. „Oh, er ist schon weg.“ „Wie weg?“ „Weg. Gefahren. Heim. Oder sonst wohin, keine Ahnung.“ „Hat er Arbeit mitgenommen?“ „Nein, er meinte es ist Weihnachten.“ „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm.“ „Er datet jemanden.“ „Er datet?“ „Er verbringt den Heiligabend mit ihr und schenkt ihr was.“ Sagt Becky schulterzuckend. „Er hat ihnen davon erzählt?“ „Beiläufig. Ja. Es ging eigentlich eher um die Arbeit, aber er hat es erwähnt, ja. Wenn sie also nichts brauchen, würde ich…“ Becky zeigt zur Tür. „Natürlich, schöne Festtage.“ „Danke gleichfalls.“ Becky nimmt Tasche und Jacke und geht.  
  
„Das muss ein Scherz sein.“ Sagt Frankel nüchtern. Loyer tritt ans Fenster. „Sein Wagen ist auf jeden Fall weg.“ „Was machen wir?“ Die Gruppe zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht geschlossen Loyer an. „Warum seht ihr mich an?“ „Du bist jetzt der Höchstrangige hier.“ „Ich rufe Lukas an.“ Er zieht sein Handy hervor, drückt die 2 und wartet auf eine Verbindung.  
„Was ist Loyer? Ich habe keine Bereitschaft. Ruf Benjamin an.“ „Ähm, wir sind noch im Büro.“ „Warum das?“ „Äh.“ „Schöne Feiertage.“ Das tuten der Leitung signalisiert Loyer das Ende des Gesprächs.  
„Und?“ fragt Benjamin nach. „Ich soll mich an dich wenden. Du hast Bereitschaft.“ „Ja aber ich befehle dich ja nicht.“ „Kommt er?“ Fragt Frankel. „Er hat mir schöne Festtage gewünscht und aufgelegt.“ „Dann…. machen wir Feierabend?“ Fragt Hernandez. „Sieht so aus.“ Stellt Loyer fest. Schlagartig holt jeder sein Handy hervor und beginnt sich zu Hause anzumelden. Eine Stunde nach Lukas verlassen nun auch die Chiefs die Zentrale.  
  
Lukas ist unterdessen zu Hause angekommen, geduscht und hat in der Küche mit dem Kochen begonnen. Während die Gans im Ofen schmort, deckt er den Tisch und dekoriert ihn ein wenig.  
  
Ein Videocall holt Lukas zurück. „Hi Jennifer.“ „Hi Luke. Du bist schon zu Hause?“ Fragt sie überrascht. „Äh ja. Frohe Weihnachten.“ „Äh. Dir auch. Zurück zu dir. Warum bist du schon zu Hause? Ist das ein Weihnachtsbaum?“ „Ja. Es ist Weihnachten.“ „Du hast seit Jahren keinen Baum!“ „Ich wollte dieses Jahr einen.“ Sagt Lukas schulterzuckend. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Lukas gemacht?“ „Ich bin Lukas und ich wollte heute einfach nicht länger arbeiten. Oh Moment. Ich muss die Gans kurz begießen.“ „Du kochst? Verdammt Lukas! Wer ist sie?“ „Es geht nicht um sie.“ „Um wen dann? Oh nein! Sag mir nicht, dass du Christopher und Victoria eingeladen hast!“ „Sie wäre normalerweise heute in der Schicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie heute alleine zu Hause sitzt. Es ist eh schon so durcheinander wegen Christopher.“ „Du willst dich wirklich quälen, oder? Hast du es ihr wenigstens gesagt?“ Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. „Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt! Du musst ehrlich zu ihr sein, Lukas!“ „Warum muss ich das? Es ändert nichts an den Regeln, es ändert nichts an der Situation.“ Jennifer seufzt. „Du machst dich kaputt.“ „Ich mag sie. Und ich genieße die Zeit, die ich mit den beiden verbringen darf.“ „Bis sie irgendwann einen Freund hat.“ „Dann ist es so. Es ist ihr gutes Recht.“ „Ach Lukas!“ „Ich muss weiter machen. Wie findest du den Tisch?“ Lukas schwenkt herum. „Wow! Du hast dich selbst übertroffen, Lukas.“ „Also gut?“ „Ja, gut. Zeigst du mir den Baum?“ Lukas dreht sein Smartphone. „Verdammt Lukas! Das ist ja ein Monster. Wie hast du den aufgestellt bekommen?“ „Ich bin Feuerwehrmann.“ Jennifer lacht. „Ich muss aber wirklich zurück in die Küche. Wir sehen uns am 26?“ „Natürlich. Sag schöne Grüße.“ „Du auch.“Jennifer winkt ihm einen Kuss zu und Lukas lächelt. Dann legen beide auf.  
  
Lukas ist gerade fertig, als es an der Tür klingelt. Er wischt sich die Hand am Geschirrtuch ab, wirft es sich über die Schulter und geht zur Tür. „Guten Abend, Chief.“ Lukas blickt verwirrt auf Peters. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Fragt er skeptisch. „Ich…. ich wollte mich entschuldigen, Sir.“ Lukas nickt lediglich. „Und fragen wie es ihnen geht.“ „Was wollen sie Peters? Ich bin seit fast 6 Wochen wieder im Dienst und sie tauchen am Heiligabend bei mir privat zu Hause auf. Woher haben sie eigentlich meine Adresse?“ Fragt Lukas ungehalten. „Ich… Es tut mir leid, Sir.“ Lukas schnaubt. „Wollen sie reinkommen?“ „Äh, lieber nicht. Sie scheinen beschäftigt.“ „Ich erwarte Besuch. Ja.“ „Entschuldigung für die Störung.“ „Peters!“ Schnauzt er ihn an. „Sagen sie jetzt endlich was sie wollen. Es war wohl wichtig genug um mich jetzt hier aufzusuchen.“ „Ich… sie ist ihnen nicht treu, Sir.“ „Wer?“ Lukas ist verwirrt. „Hughes.“ „Warum sollte sie mir treu sein?“ „Sie sind doch liiert.“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste.“ „Aber sie verbringen doch Zeit mit ihr, offiziell.“ „Mit ihr und meinem Patenkind, ja.“ „Ihr Patenkind?“ „Ja, Christopher ist mein Patenkind.“ Peters wird kreidebleich. „Ich dachte….“ „Was dachten sie? Dass er mein Sohn ist?“ Der Angesprochene nickt. „Ist er nicht. Und Hughes ist auch nicht meine Freundin. Sie ist die Mutter meines Patenkindes. Mehr nicht.“ „Entschuldigung, Sir.“ „Ich hoffe sie waren dieses Mal schlauer.“ „Ja. Sir.“ „Dann gehen sie heim.“ Lukas schüttelt den Kopf und lässt ihn stehen.  
  
Er betritt sein Haus und will gerade die Tür schließen, als Victoria ihren Fuß in den Türrahmen setzt. „Die Mutter deines Patenkindes wäre da.“ „Victoria!“ Lukas öffnet ihr. „Oder soll ich gehen.“ „Was? Nein! Kommt rein!“ Er nimmt ihr Christopher ab. Victoria betritt sein Haus. „Also was war das gerade?“ Fragt sie ihn. „Peters meinte du wärst mir nicht treu. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er darauf kommt.“ „Ich hatte David die Tage bei mir. Eigentlich wollte er seine Sachen abholen, aber irgendwie konnte ich sie nicht finden.“ Sagt Vic leichtfertig. „Mayhorn war bei dir?“ Fragt Lukas überrascht. „Ja und?“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. Es sticht Lukas ins Herz. „Nichts schon gut. Entschuldige, es geht mich nichts an mit wem du was machst.“ „Moment! Du glaubst ich habe mit ihm geschlafen? Das habe ich nicht.“ „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Es geht mich nichts an.“ „Ich will aber! Es läuft nichts zwischen uns. Also nicht mehr. Du weißt was war.“ Lukas legt die Hand vor die Augen. „Können wir das bitte einfach weglassen? Ich will nicht wissen, was du wann mit Mayhorn gemacht hast.“ „Ehm. Klar. Entschuldige. Also Mutter deines Patenkindes?“ Lukas atmet durch. „Du bist mehr, Victoria. Wir sind Freunde, ich mag dich. Aber wenn ich das Peters sage…..“ „Kannst du es auch gleich posten.“ „In etwa. Können wir dann vielleicht zum schönen Teil des Abends übergehen?“ „Gerne.“ Vic lächelt ihn an.  
  
„Lass dir helfen, ja?“ Lukas geht hinter sie und hilft Victoria aus ihrem Mantel. Er hängt ihn auf und als er sich wieder zu ihr umdreht, hat Victoria sich ihm zugewandt. Lukas kann nicht anders als zu staunen. Er betrachtet sie von oben bis unten, nimmt ihre Hand und lässt sie drehen, um sie ganz zu betrachten. Lukas schluckt. Victoria trägt ein Petticoat Kleid in Bordeaux. Ihre Locken liegen offen über den Schultern. Dazu hat sie einen kräftigen Lippenstift aufgelegt und die Nägel passend lackiert. „Du siehst umwerfend aus, Victoria.“ „Heiligabend würdig?“ „Mehr wie das. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Ich sollte mich wohl noch umziehen.“ Lacht er, als ihm klar wird, dass er noch die Jogginghose vom Kochen trägt. „Musst du nicht. Dein Haus.“ Er lächelt. „Ich werde mich schnell umziehen. Macht es euch bequem, ja?“  
  
Lukas verschwindet schnell nach oben, wirft sich in eine dunkle Hose mit Gürtel. Er findet im Schrank ein Bordeauxfarbenes Hemd. Den obersten Knopf lässt er auf, schnell noch etwas Duft aufgelegt und die Haare zurechtgelegt. Zufrieden sieht er sich im Spiegel an und verlässt sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Als er in die Küche kommt, hat Victoria Chris auf dem Arm und probiert die Soße. Lukas lächelt über ihre Ungeniertheit. „Die ist gut.“ Sagt sie und hält ihm ihren Löffel zum Probieren hin. Lukas probiert. „Hm, passt. Jetzt gib mir aber mal den Kleinen.“ Vic legt den Löffel beiseite, doch Lukas hat Christopher schon aus ihren Armen befreit. Vic betrachtet die beiden. Sie lächelt, als sie Lukas gemustert hat. Er sieht wahrlich adrett aus. „Bordeaux steht dir.“ „Nicht nur mir.“ Sagt Lukas smart. Vic lächelt. „Was kann ich dir noch helfen?“ „Nichts. Es ist alles fertig. Lediglich die Gans braucht noch 10 Minuten. Willst du was trinken?“ „Gerne.“ „Alkolisch?“ Vic nickt. „Du fährst dann aber nicht mehr!“ „Ich wollte eigentlich hier bleiben, wenn es okay ist.“ Lukas lächelt. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was du alles dabei hast. Willst Du dein Zimmer gleich beziehen oder später?“ „Ich stell nur schnell die Tasche rein. Groß auspacken muss ich ja nicht. Für Christopher ist ja alles da und ich kann aus der Tasche leben.“ „Alles klar.“  
  
Vic geht kurz ins Gästezimmer und bringt ihre Tasche dort unter. Ein/ zwei Artikel räumt sie doch schnell aus. Sie holt Lukas Geschenk aus der Reisetasche und kehrt in die Küche zurück. Die beiden Männer sind allerdings nicht mehr anwesend. Neugierig geht Vic weiter ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Ihr Blick fällt zuerst auf den perfekt gedeckten Esstisch. Mehrere Gedecke Besteck. Scheinbar hat Lukas mehr gekocht als die Gans. Dazu Wein und Wassergläser, Servietten und Kerzen. Schlicht aber passend. Sie lächelt und dreht sich weiter zu den beiden. Victoria stockt als sie Lukas und Christopher vor dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum sieht. Er ist rot/ gold dekoriert und die Lichterkette reflektiert sich in den Kugeln. Unterm Baum stehen mehrere eingepackte Geschenke und die Krippe. „Lukas! Was ist das alles?“ Fragt sie schockiert. „Wir feiern doch Weihnachten, oder?“ Sagt er lächelnd. „Schon, aber….“ „Komm zu uns. Ich möchte mit dir anstoßen.“ Victoria geht zu ihm hinüber. Lukas reicht ihr einen Champagner und nimmt sich das zweite Glas. „Frohe Weihnachten, Victoria.“ „Dir auch Lukas. Es ist grandios.“ „Wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen.“ Lacht er. „Es ist jetzt schon das beste Weihnachten ever.“ Er lächelt. Die beiden stoßen an und trinken vom Champagner. „Hm ist der gut.“ Stöhnt Vic. „Warte bis du die Gans probiert hast. Dann kannst du dein Wohlbefinden ausdrücken.“ „Ich könnte es auch anders zeigen.“ Raunt sie. „Victoria! Nicht nett!“ Sie lacht. „Ich glaube deine Gans piept.“ „Heißt es nicht Schwein pfeift?“ „Schon, aber du kochst Gans und dein Backofen piept!“ Lukas lacht, reicht ihr Christopher und geht grinsend in die Küche.  
  
„Setzt ihr euch?“ „Soll ich dir nicht helfen?“ „Du sollst dich setzen.“ Sie verdreht die Augen und setzt sich. Christopher nimmt in einer Wippe Platz. Lukas ist eigentlich kein Freund davon, da es für die Entwicklung eines Kindes nicht gut ist. Aber auch er sieht ein, dass es nicht schön ist, allein auf dem Boden zu liegen, wenn alle anderen am Tisch sitzen und essen.  
  
Lukas kommt mit zwei kleinen Schüsseln zurück. Victoria findet eine Kürbiscremsuppe darin. Speck, Röstzwiebeln und Brot stehen auf dem Tisch. „Guten Appetit.“ „Danke dir auch.“ Sie essen und trinken genüsslich von allem. Als zweiten Gang serviert Lukas eine kleine Portion Feldsalat mit Sahnesoße. Dann kommt die Gans. Zu ihr hat Lukas Klöse, Rotkraut und Soße gezaubert. Er rundet diesen Gang mit einem trockenen Rotwein ab. „Ich platze gleich.“ Verkündet Victoria. „Wir haben noch Nachtisch.“ Lacht Lukas. „Später. Ich brauche eine Pause.“ „Zum Glück sagst du das über mein Essen.“ „Warum zum Glück?“ „Weil sonst ich frustriert wäre.“ „Ich sagte Pause. Nicht dass ich fertig bin.“ Sie zwinkert ihm zu. „Du bist unmöglich!“ Lacht Lukas. „Bin ich das? Du liebst mich aber genau dafür.“  
  
„Möchtest du dann in der Zwischenzeit auspacken?“ „Ich auspacken?“ „Als Vertretung für Christopher natürlich.“ „Natürlich.“ Die beiden stehen auf. „Nein. Ich glaube ich versorge erst Chris.“ „Okay. Dann mach ich die Küche. Soll ich dir ein Fläschchen richten?“ „Für Christopher gerne. Ich würde was aus dem roten Fläschchen nehmen.“ Sagt sie und grinst ihn an. „Gerne. Auch etwas Champagner?“ „Oh Ich glaube wir sollten nicht durcheinander trinken.“ „Wahrscheinlich besser.“ Lukas gießt ihr ein und geht in die Küche. Er macht Chris ein Fläschchen, während Vic ihn wickelt. Als sie ihn füttert, räumt Lukas die Küche etwas auf und stellt den Geschirrspüler an.  
  
30 Minuten später schläft Christopher zufrieden. Victoria und Lukas sitzen mit ihrem Wein auf dem Teppich vor dem Weihnachtsbaum. Victoria hat ihr Geschenk für Lukas unbemerkt dazu gelegt. Lukas reicht ihr das erste Päckchen. Victoria öffnet es vorsichtig. Es sind ein paar Bodys zwei Nummern größer in verschiedenen Farben und Mustern. „Ich dachte reinwachsen tut er bestimmt.“ „Das stimmt wohl.“ Lacht Vic. Als nächstes öffnet sie ein Päckchen mit einem Knisterbuch. „Sein erstes Buch. Danke Lukas.“ Er beobachtet Victoria und grinst. Darauf folgt ein Gutschein für einen Babymassagekurs. „Wow Lukas. Das ist viel. Ich meine wow.“ „Was ich dich noch fragen wollte, es gibt einen Daddy-Schwimmkurs. Da du kein Vater bist….“ „Du willst mit Christopher schwimmen gehen?“ „Wenn du mich lässt…“ „Klar, warum nicht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du regelmäßig etwas mit ihm unternehmen würdest.“ „Ja wirklich?“ „Natürlich.“ „Danke, Victoria. Das bedeutet mir viel.“ „Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, Lukas. Du hast so viel für Christopher getan, für mich gemacht und du planst jetzt schon weiteres. Ich bin wirklich froh, dich in unserem Leben zu haben. Danke.“ Victoria nimmt ihr Geschenk unterm Baum hervor und überreicht es Lukas. „Du hättest mir nichts holen müssen.“ „Ich wollte aber.“ Lukas öffnet langsam das Päckchen. Er findet einen selbstgemachten Handabdruck von Christopher und dazu einen Schlüsselanhänger. Lukas nimmt ihn hervor und ihm stockt der Atem. Victoria hat das Namensbändchen, dass Christopher in der Klinik bekommen hat, in einen individuellen Schlüsselanhänger einarbeiten lassen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Victoria. Das ist Christophers Bändchen. Du sollst es haben.“ „Du hast uns so viel beigestanden. Ich möchte, dass du es hast.“ „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.“ „Ein Danke reicht.“ Sie lächelt ihn an und trinkt an ihrem Wein. Lukas sieht von dem Anhänger auf. „Ich kann das wirklich nicht annehmen.“ Sagt er und will ihr ihn zurück reichen. Victoria nimmt ihre Hand und schließt seine Finger um den Anhänger. „Bitte Lukas. Ich habe ihn für dich machen lassen.“ „Okay. Ich behalte ihn.“ Sagt Lukas liebevoll. Er nimmt das letzte Päckchen und reicht es Victoria. „Ich habe auch eine Kleinigkeit für dich. Ich musste dazu etwas nachforschen, ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse.“ Vic sieht ihn forschend an. Sie nimmt das Paket und öffnet es. Zum Vorschein kommt eine kleine Schachtel. Victoria öffnet sie und starrt hinein. Dann blickt sie zu Lukas. „Dein Ernst? Ich meine….“ Lukas lächelt sie an. „Gefällt es dir?“ „Sehr. Danke Lukas.“ „Und bist du mir böse?“ „Was? Nein!“ Lacht Victoria. „Meine Akte ist für dich frei zugänglich und ich denke mein Geburtsdatum ist kein so großes Geheimnis.“ „Okay. Darf ich?“ Lukas nimmt die Goldkette aus der Schatulle und setzt sich hinter Victoria um ihr die Kette anzulegen. Sie lässt ihre Haare wieder zurück fallen. Vic sieht nach unten auf die beiden Herzförmigen Anhänger. Einer trägt ihr Geburtsdatum und ihren Geburtsstein. Der zweite ist Christopher gewidmet. „Danke Lukas. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön.“ Sagt Vic und sieht ihn glücklich an.  
  
Die beiden erzählen noch etwas, trinken den Wein, lachen und gehen weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett. Victoria kuschelt sich mit Christopher ins Bett. Lukas liegt oben in seinem Schlafzimmer und denkt darüber nach, dass Victoria ein Stock tiefer liegt. Er könnte einfach zu ihr nach unten gehen, sich zu ihr legen und alles zerstören was er sich aufgebaut hat! Nein er muss sich beherrschen. Lukas seufzt, wirft sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und schläft irgendwann ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Victoria von der Kaffeemaschine auf. Sie streckt sich, steht auf, blickt kurz zu Christopher, der friedlichen weiter schlummert. Zufrieden geht Victoria zu Lukas in die Küche. „Morgen.“ Grüßt Victoria und mustert Lukas. Er hat ein Muscle Shirt und kurze Shorthosen dazu. Victoria kann seinen definierten Oberkörper durch das dünne Shirt erkennen. Seinen Po kennt sie ja mittlerweile zu genüge. „Morgen.“ Grüßt Lukas. Er dreht sich zu ihr um, um ihr eine Tasse Kaffee zu geben. Stockt aber kurz bei ihrem Anblick. Sie trägt lediglich ein Shirt und Panties. „Gut geschlafen?“ Drückt er hervor. „Wie ein Stein. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Chris nicht gut schlafen würde. Aber er schläft immer noch.“ „Das ist gut. Willst du was frühstücken? Ich habe alles da.“ „Alles gut. Kaffee reicht.“ „Victoria….“ „Was isst du?“ „Ich wollte Rühreier machen. Brötchen aufbacken.“ „Klingt doch gut.“ „Willst du Wurst/ Käse?“ „vielleicht irgendwas an Gemüse? Tomaten? Paprika?“ „Alles da. Hol dir einfach.“ Die beiden frühstücken gemütlich zusammen.  
  
Victoria weckt Christopher im Anschluss, macht ihn fertig und packt ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wundert sich über eine Tüte, die Lukas an die Tür gerichtet hat. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich würde ein Shirt und eine Hose bei dir zwischenlagern.“ Erklärt Lukas, der in SFD Hemd und Uniformhose vor ihr steht. „Kein Problem. Ich nehme es mit.“ Lacht Vic. „Danke.“ Zusammen tragen sie alles zu Victorias Auto. „Es war wirklich schön, Lukas.“ „Ja. Mich hat es auch sehr gefreut euch hier zu haben. Vielleicht wiederholen wir das ja nächstes Jahr?!“ „Ich könnte mir frei nehmen.“ Erklärt Victoria. „Könntest du.“ „Danke nochmals, Lukas.“ „Gerne. Was macht ihr heute?“ „Oh wir feiern ein bisschen bei Dean. Nicht zu sehr, aber ein wenig.“ „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.“ „Danke. Du gehst ins Büro?“ „Nein, ich bin hier. Aber auf abruf. Meistens ist der 25 schlimmer als der 24.“ „Verstehe. Dann wünsche ich dir einen ruhigen Tag.“ „Danke.“ Sie umarmen sich herzlich. Lukas hält Victoria die Tür auf, sie setzt sich hinein, schnallt sich an. „Fahr vorsichtig. Sehen wir uns dieses Jahr nochmal?“ „Ich wollte am 30 zur Sylvestereinstimmung kommen.“ „Ich würde mich freuen euch zu sehen.“ „Dann bis zum 30?“ „Bis zum 30.“ Lukas schließt die Tür und winkt Victoria, als sie seine Einfahrt verlässt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr Wünsche, Anregungen, Ideen habt, ruhig her damit. Zur Zeit habe ich nicht weiter geschrieben. Da ist es einfacher etwas einzubauen.


	35. 25 und 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erster und zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag.

Die Feier von 19 wird entspannt und Victoria genießt die Zeit mit ihrem Team.  
  
Travis kommt zu ihr, als sie Christopher gerade wickelt. „Und wie war Heiligabend?“ „Schön, wirklich schön. Lukas hat sich soviel Mühe gegeben. Er hat gekocht und Geschenke für Christopher geholt. Es gab sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum. Du hättest das Ding sehen müssen. Ein Monster von einem Baum.“ „Oh ich weiß. Wer meinst du hat ihn aufgestellt.“ „Du hast ihm geholfen?“ „Naja…. wir alle. Zumindest beim Baum.“ Victoria lächelt ihn an. „Danke Travis.“ „Also war es ein schöner Abend?“ „Sehr. Ja.“ „Und er hat Christopher auch reichlich beschenkt?“ „Mehr wie genug.“ „Und nur Christopher?“ Vic sieht ihn nicht an. „Du meinst ich hätte die Kette um deinen Hals nicht gesehen?!“ Travis deutet auf ihr Dekoltee. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.“ „Vielleicht die goldene Kette mit den zwei Herzen daran, die vorgestern da noch nicht war???!!“ „Shhhhh. Nicht so laut.“ „Was? Warum?“ „Es muss nicht jeder wissen.“ „Was genau. Dass du in ihn verknallt bist?“ Vic reißt den Mund auf. „Ich bin nicht in ihn verknallt!“ „Du trägst ein Schmuckstück von ihm. Wenn er dir nichts bedeuten würde, würdest du es nicht tragen.“ „Es ist eine Kette für mich und Christopher. Es hat nichts mit Lukas zu tun.“ „Er hat sie dir aber geschenkt.“ „Ich habe ihm auch was geschenkt. Außerdem ist er einfach wirklich…“ Vic überlegt, wie sie den Satz vollenden soll. „Süß? Zuvorkommend? Heiß?“ „Lieb. Wie er mit Christopher umgeht. Total selbstverständlich, liebevoll. Wie wenn es schon immer so wäre.“  
  
Travis sieht sie schräg an. „Du schwärmst förmlich von ihm. Und dann behauptest du nicht verknallt zu sein?“ „Er kümmert sich einfach um uns. Das ist süß und angenehm und schön. Wenn wir zusammensitzen und erzählen oder lachen oder einfach nur gemütlich auf der Couch liegen. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl angekommen zu sein, obwohl ich nichts gesucht habe.“ Plappert Vic und Travis grinst breit. „Oh nein! Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen!“ Wehrt Vic ab. „Vic. Überlege mal was du mir gerade gesagt hast. Ihr liegt zusammen auf der Couch! Ich weiß zwar nicht ob ihr miteinander schlaft, aber du empfindest definitiv was für ihn.“ „Ach sei ruhig.“  
  
Victorias Mobilphone geht, sie greift danach und lächelt als sie Lukas Text sieht. „Und was schreibt Lukas?“ „Er ist gerade vom Einsatz zurück. Warte. Woher weißt du dass er mir geschrieben hat?“ „Dein Erst? Du hast gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.“ „Hab ich nicht!“ „Hast du!“ „Ich…. er ist einfach anders, okay? Es geht nicht um irgendwelche Spielchen. Es geht nicht um Sex. Ich meine ja er ist heiß, aber da läuft nichts.“ „Würdest du gerne?“ „Du hast ihn gesehen. Er ist wirklich gut trainiert und…. Gott Travis!“ „Du hast darüber nachgedacht!“ „Natürlich hab ich das. Ich bin nicht enthaltsam nur weil ich Mom geworden bin!“ „Klar und nicht, weil Du ihn magst.“  
  
„Ach Travis.“ „Was? Du bist diejenige.“ „Er ist toll, ja. Lukas ist etwas besonderes, vielleicht weil er reifer ist, als die Jungs die ich normalerweise date. Und trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum er bisher niemanden gefunden hat. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so fürsorglich ist.“ Schwärmt sie weiter. Travis verdreht die Augen. „Schon gut ich habe es jetzt selbst gehört.“ „Und?“ „Ich denke, vielleicht mag ich ihn ein bisschen. Aber selbst wenn, du kennst die Regeln und Lukas kämpft jetzt schon mit Gerüchten. Er wird nichts anfangen.“ „Oder gerade deswegen.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Naja wenn schon Konsequenzen, warum dann nicht berechtigt?“ „Kommt ihr?“ Ruft Andy. „Gleich.“ Antwortet Travis und sieht Victoria auffordernd an. Sie verdreht die Augen. „Wenn du mich dann in Ruhe lässt. Ja, ich glaube ich bin verliebt.“ Sagt sie grinsend, schnappt sich Christopher und geht zum Team.  
  
Travis quietscht vergnügt, beißt sich auf die Lippe und folgt ihr.  
Lukas hingegen hat einen geschäftigen Tag. Da ein Captain nach dem ersten Einsatz seiner Schicht ausfällt, übernimmt Lukas seinen Platz und arbeitet den Rest der 24h Schicht auf dessen Station.

Am 26.12 trifft Victoria pünktlich um 11 bei Travis und Grand ein. Die beiden freuen sich sehr über den Besuch und verwöhnen Victoria mit gutem Essen und großen Portionen. Natürlich wird Christopher auch hier reich beschenkt. Travis hat ihm einen warmen Anzug für draußen gekauft und warme Socken für die kommenden kalten Tage.  
Lukas und Jennifer verbringen den Tag in Seattle. Lukas ist hundemüde, was Jennifer natürlich auffällt. „Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt 24h Schichten zu arbeiten.“ Gähnt Lukas. „Ja ist ne Weile her.“ Sagt sie.  
  
Jennifer besteht darauf sich seinen Baum anzuschauen. Also fahren sie zu Lukas. Jennifer schaut sich um. Ihr fällt der Handabdruck im Regal über dem TV auf. Sie lächelt und dreht sich zu Lukas um, der auf der Couch eingeschlafen ist. „Na zum Glück ist es nicht dein Sohn, Brüderchen. Der jüngste bist du ja auch nicht mehr.“ Murmelt sie. „Das würde ich trotzdem noch schaffen.“ Kontert er im Schlaf und Jennifer geht schmunzelnd in die Küche. Sie weiß, dass Lukas schon längst sein Herz an die beiden verloren hat.  
  
Zwei Stunden später regt sich Lukas auf der Couch. Jennifer kommt mit zwei Tassen Glühwein zu ihm. „Danke.“ „Gerne. Jetzt erzähl mal, wie war Heiligabend?“ „Wirklich schön. Ich habe mich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so auf ein Weihnachten gefreut. Es war wie wenn ich eine Familie hätte.“ „Na danke!“ „Du weißt was ich meine, Jennifer. Mit dir und den Kids ist es immer schön, aber mit Victoria und Christopher ist es einfach anders.“ „Ich weiß und ich wünsche dir, dass du es mehr wie nur einmal genießen kannst, aber dazu musst du mit Victoria sprechen.“ „Du hast Recht. Ich habe einfach nur bedenken. Erstens wie sie das ganze sieht und zweitens habe ich das Problem mit der Abteilung.“ Jennifer lächelt. „Was ist?“ „Sie ist die erste Frau, die du über die Abteilung stellst. Obwohl ihr nicht einmal zusammen seid.“ „Aber auch das macht es nicht einfacher. Was mach ich wenn sie nein sagt? Wenn sie mich nicht so sieht?“ „Wenn sich seit der Klinik nichts verändert hat, sieht sie dich so. Glaub mir.“ Lukas atmet durch. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, wenn ich sie das nächste mal sehe.“ „Gut so!“


	36. Du bist eine tolle Mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas baut Vic wieder auf.

Es ist der erste Tag nach Weihnachten. Auch bekannt als 27.12. Lukas beginnt heute seinen Tag mit besuchen der Stationen, die an Weihnachten viele Einsätze hatten. Er möchte den Firefightern danken und ihnen zuhören. Wie jedes Jahr ist 19 unter den Stationen. Doch dort wird er sich später blicken lassen. Er möchte im Anschluss direkt mit Sully Mittagessen.  
  
Deswegen besucht er als erstes 23. Sie hatten zwar wenig Einsätze, aber einer der Firefighter hat sich die Hand gebrochen. Also lässt sich Lukas hier blicken. Er hört den Angestellten zu, bespricht Dinge mit ihnen und gibt Tipps für die Zukunft.   
Lukas ist quasi schon im Gehen, als Mayhorn ihn an seinem Fahrzeug einholt. „Sir, kann ich sie etwas fragen?“ „Sicher. Was gibt es?“ „Sind sie und Victoria?“ „Was? Nein. Wir sind nicht liiert. Wieso?“ „Naja ich war demletzt bei ihr um meine Sachen zu holen und sie hat sie nicht gefunden. Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat und dachte, naja….dass sie vielleicht doch noch etwas für mich empfindet. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich nicht, also wenn sie…“ Lukas seufzt, er öffnet seine Fahrzeugtür, legt die Laptoptasche ab und holt eine Tüte hervor. „Sie konnte sie nicht finden, weil ich sie dabei hatte. Interpretieren sie nicht zu viel irgendwo hinein, Mayhorn.“ Sagt Lukas, drückt dem jüngeren, der perplex dasteht, die Tasche in die Hand, setzt sich in sein Auto und fährt davon.  
  
Lukas betritt die Station, das Team sitzt im Barney zusammen, lacht und juxt. Er hingegen setzt sich zu Sully ins Büro. „Kaffee?“ „Gerne.“ Sully geht nach oben, gießt Kaffee ein und hört 19 amüsiert zu. „Haben wir noch Plätzchen von Oma Nima?“ Fragt Dean grinsend. „Das sind die letzten, wenn Vic nicht noch einmal backt.“ Sagt Andy traurig und hält eine Schüssel hoch, auf deren Grund drei traurige Plätzchen liegen. Ein schwarzer Stiefel, ein gelber Hydrant und ein rot glasierter Feuerwehrhelm. „Hah.“ Macht Sullivan überrascht und schnappt sich die Schüssel, bevor Dean hineingreifen kann. „Hey!“ Sagt er traurig, als seine Kekse ohne ihn die Küche verlassen.  
  
Sullivan kommt in sein Büro. „Kaffee und Plätzchen. Ich habe die letzten drei von Hughes ergattert.“ Sagt er und stellt Lukas die Schüssel hin. Er schaut hinein und erkennt die gleichen Formen, die Sullivan in der Klinik bewundert hat. Lukas blickt geschockt zu ihm auf. Sully mustert ihn, lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nickt leicht. „Sie ist es also!“ „Ich… Sully, ich schwöre dir. Moment!“ Lukas zieht sein Handy hervor. „Zieh nicht die Einsatzkarte.“ Lukas Miene wandert von verwirrt zu besorgt. „Robert, Nicht jetzt.“ Sagt er scharf. Lukas steht auf, schnappt sich Jacke und Tasche und ist aus dem Büro hinaus. Sullivan sieht ihm irritiert nach.  
  
Lukas kommt bei Victoria an. Er eilt die Treppe hinauf, bis in den dritten Stock. Er klopft, als sich die Tür öffnet, steht eine verwirrte, verunsicherte Victoria vor ihm. „Was ist los?“ Lukas schiebt sich an ihr vorbei. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist aufgetaucht. Will alles begutachten und wissen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was dass soll.“ Lukas betritt das Wohnzimmer und sieht die Frau verwirrt an. „Hallo, sie sind?“ Fragt er. „Miss Rodgers, Jugendamt. Und sie? Der Kindsvater?“ „Ehm, nein. Firechief Lukas Ripley. Ich bin Christophers Patenonkel.“ „Aha.“ Sie notiert sich etwas. „Und was führt sie zu Miss Hughes?“ „Eine anonyme Beschwerde. Sie soll sich nicht adäquat um Christopher kümmern können.“ „Dass soll ein Scherz sein!“ „Ich scherze nicht, Chief.“ Lukas atmet durch. „Okay. Was wird ihr genau unterstellt?“ „Das Kind soll tagelang weinen, Hämatome aufweisen und die Wohnung soll in schlechtem Zustand sein.“ „Also letzteres können sie ja schon mal streichen. Wie sie sehen ist alles sauber und ordentlich.“ Lukas deutet um sich. Victoria steht unterdessen Tränengetränkt mit Christopher fest im Arm im Türrahmen.  
  
„Bleiben trotzdem noch zwei.“ „Hören sie ihn weinen? Es gab eine Situation, in der er mehr geweint hat, ja. Aber da litt Christopher an Koliken. Victoria war da auch beim Kinderarzt mit ihm und hat das klären lassen.“ „Hmh.“ Wieder notiert sie sich etwas. „Bei welchem Kinderarzt sind sie?“ „Alex Karev.“ Sagt Victoria leise. „Im Grey-Sloan?“ Sie nickt. „Gut. Ich werde mir definitiv die Akte zeigen lassen.“ „Brauchen sie dazu nicht eine Verfügung oder zumindest ihre Erlaubnis?“ „Nicht bei Gefahr im Verzug.“ „Ich bitte sie, Gefahr im Verzug ist hier definitiv nicht.“ „Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Misshandlung sehe ich schon als Gefahr für das Kindeswohl.“ „Wenn er misshandelt werden würde, dann ja. Wird er aber nicht.“ „Miss Hughes hat bereits zugegeben überfordert gewesen zu sein.“ Lukas blickt sich zu Victoria um. „Während den Koliken?“ Vic nickt leicht. „Das können sie doch nicht als Maßstab nehmen. Jeder hat Situationen denen er nicht gewachsen ist. Sie hat einzig richtig reagiert und sich in dieser besonderen Situation Hilfe geholt.“ „Ach ja?“ „Ja. Ich war einen Tag hier und habe ihr unter die Arme gegriffen. Nach dem Tag war Victoria vollkommen selbst in der Lage sich um Christopher zu kümmern. Es fehlte ihr lediglich Schlaf. Victoria ist eine tolle Mutter. Sie kümmert sich vorbildlich um ihren Sohn und seine Bedürfnisse.“  
  
„Hmh. Ich möchte mir Christopher trotzdem genauer ansehen.“ Victoria nimmt ihn fester an sich. „Für was?“ „Ich möchte mich von seiner Gesundheit überzeugen. Ich kann Ihnen auch einen Termin beim Amtsarzt machen.“ Lukas seufzt, schaut Vic an. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Wie du möchtest.“ „Bleibst…. bleibst du?“ „Natürlich.“ Vic nickt und geht vor ins Schlafzimmer. Die Frau folgt ihr und Lukas bildet den Schluss. Victoria legt ihn sanft auf den Wickeltisch, entkleidet Christopher vollständig und tritt einen Schritt zurück, ohne ihr Kind oder die Frau auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Lukas bemerkt einen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, den er so noch nie gesehen hat. Neben der Angst um Christopher, sieht er Kampfgeist. Er glaubt gerne, dass Victoria sofort auf die Frau losgehen würde, wenn Christopher auch nur einen Muckser machen würde. Sie sieht ihn sich vorsichtig an, dreht ihn behutsam auf den Bauch. Dann tritt sie zurück und Vic stürzt förmlich zu Christopher um sie von ihm abzuschirmen. „Und? Wo sind die Blauen Flecken?“ Fragt Lukas. „Ich habe es notiert. Wir werden uns für einen Kontrolltermin melden.“ „Dessen bin ich mir sicher.“ Stöhnt Lukas und bringt sie zur Tür. Victoria hat in der Zwischenzeit Chris angezogen und sitzt eng an ihn gekuschelt auf dem Bett, als Lukas das Zimmer betritt.  
  
Er setzt sich zu ihr. „Alles okay?“ Lukas legt seinen Arm um sie. „Ich hatte solche Angst.“ „Ich glaube es dir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war.“ „Du bist gekommen.“ „Ich werde immer kommen, Victoria. Immer wenn du mich anrufst!“ „Danke.“ Vic lehnt sich gegen Lukas. Seine Wärme tut gut. Sie fühlt sich gleich sicherer, als könne ihr nichts passieren.  
Nach einiger Zeit meldet sich Christopher zu Wort, der Hunger signalisiert. Zeitgleich knurrt Victorias Bauch. „Versorgen wir euch mal. Na komm.“ Lukas lächelt Vic aufmunternd zu. Sie erheben sich und gehen in die Küche. Victoria mischt das Fläschchen, während Lukas ein schnelles Essen auf den Tisch zaubert.  
  
Als Christopher wieder schläft, essen die beiden. „Was hast du ihr gesagt, bevor ich kam?“ Fragt Lukas leise. „Ich wollte warten. Sie hat so gebohrt. Hat immer wieder gefragt ob ich alles schaffe, ob er viel weint und wie ich damit umgehe.“ „Sie hat dich ganz schön überrumpelt, nicht wahr?“ Vic nickt. „Dachte ich mir. So kenne ich dich nämlich gar nicht. Ich meine du hast deinen großen Boss angeschrieen. 3x.“ Vic lächelt. „Er hatte es verdient.“ Jetzt schmunzelt auch Lukas. „Wirst du das nächste Mal mit ihr fertig?“ „Werde ich. Ich war etwas überrascht und ich muss zugeben, sie hat es geschafft mich zu verunsichern.“ „Ja. Sie ist schon ein Brocken gewesen.“ „Hast du das eigentlich Ernst gemeint?“ „Was genau?“ „Dass du findest, dass ich eine gute Mom bin.“ „Du bist eine klasse Mom, Victoria.“ „Ich bin mir da nicht immer sicher.“ „Du stellst Christopher immer an erste Stelle.“ „Ich war aber auch überfordert.“ „Du warst nicht überfordert. Überforderung bedeutet, dass man keinen Ausweg mehr sieht und kopflos agiert. Du hast deine Grenze erkannt und dir Hilfe geholt. Das hat nichts mit Überfordert sein zu tun. Hör auf das zu sagen.“ „Ich hatte dich nicht gebeten.“ „Vielleicht nicht verbal. Aber allein dass du angerufen hast und dich mir anvertraut hast, ist ein gewaltiges Zugeständnis. Also mach dich nicht schwach oder klein. Du bist etwas besonderes, Victoria. Man trifft nicht oft auf Frauen wie dich.“ Er drückt kurz ihre Hand. „Danke Lukas.“ Eigentlich hat er Jennifer versprochen mit Vic zu reden, aber heute ist definitiv der falsche Tag.  
  
Nach dem Essen verabschiedet er sich von Victoria an der Tür. Sie lehnt im Rahmen und lächelt ihn traurig an. Lukas steht eng vor ihr. Seine Arme liegen entspannt um ihre Tallie, während Vic sich an seinem Hemd festhält. „Du machst das großartig. Lass dir nichts einreden, ja?“ Sie nickt. „Gut. Und wenn was ist ruf an. Ich komme, Tag und Nacht.“ „Danke.“ Lukas zieht sie an sich. Victoria schmiegt sich in seine Arme. Er gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihr Haar, bevor sie sich voneinander lösen und Lukas geht.  
  
Am Abend telefonieren die beiden ungezwungen miteinander und Lukas kann feststellen, dass Victoria wieder gefestigt ist. „Was hast du morgen vor?“ „Büro. Ich muss einiges nachholen. Warum?“ „Ich wollte zum Babybasar und ein paar Sachen für Chris holen.“ „Vielleicht kann ich dazu kommen. Aber ich kann es nicht versprechen. Wo ist der Basar?“ „In der großen Messehalle.“ „Alles klar. Ich melde mich, wenn ich es abschätzen kann.“ „Okay. Es würde mich freuen, aber wenn es nicht klappt ist es auch nicht schlimm.“ „Okay. Dann bis morgen, ja?“ „Bis morgen, Lukas.“


	37. Der Basar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas kommt zum Basar, doch die Dinge laufen anders als geplant.

Lukas arbeitet konzentriert am Schreibtisch. Vielleicht kommt er ja doch noch rechtzeitig weg. Doch diese Hoffnung stirbt, als ein Großalarm herein kommt. Lukas macht sich fertig und fährt zur angegebenen Adresse.  
  
„Was haben wir?“ „Feuer in der großen Messehalle. Ist im Keller ausgebrochen. Der Rauch ist bis in die oberste Etage gezogen. Wir versuchen gerade zu entlüften.“ „Sind alle raus?“ „Wissen wir nicht. Das Gebäude ist so verwinkelt und heute war Basar, wir wissen nicht wie viele Menschen im Gebäude waren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, dass noch Menschen drin sind.“ „Okay. Entlüften, gleichzeitig Brandbekämpfung und schickt Teams rein zur Evakuierung.“ „Alles klar.“ Lukas atmet durch. Sie wird noch nicht hier sein! Redet er sich ein. Krankenwagen kommen und fahren, teilweise von auch von privaten Rettungsdiensten, soviel werden benötigt.  
  
Lukas verändert seine Position und lässt den Angriff aufs Gebäude verändern. An seiner jetzigen Position muss er ein Atemgerät tragen. Zu beißend ist der Brandgeruch. Er blickt über den Parkplatz, um die Menge der Menschen einschätzen zu können die da waren, als er Victorias roten Jeep erblickt. Lukas erstarrt. Reflektorisch greift er zum Funkgerät. „Ich brauche die Liste der geretteten Personen, sofort.“ Ein Firefighter kommt zu ihm und bringt ihm die Liste. Lukas sieht die Namen einmal durch. Ein zweites Mal. Ein drittes Mal. Nichts. „Wen suchen sie Chief?“ Lukas holt sein Telefon hervor und wählt Victorias Nummer, stellt es auf laut, um es durch die Maske zu hören. Es tutet, doch niemand hebt ab.  
  
Lukas merkt, wie es ihm die Luft abschnürt. Er tritt zurück, bis er eine kalte Fahrzeugwand hinter sich spürt. Lukas braucht Luft. Er versucht die Maske zu öffnen, wird panisch als er es nicht sofort schafft. „Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen, Chief.“ Ein anderer Firefighter greift ein und öffnet Lukas in Sekundenschnelle die Maske. Lukas reißt sie sich vom Gesicht, schwer atmend. „Alles okay, Chief?“ Der junge Mann ist sichtlich besorgt. „Flasche runter.“ Stößt Lukas aus und der andere reagiert blitzschnell. Er hilft Lukas aus den Gurten der Flasche. Lukas reißt sich seine Jacke auf und reibt sich das Brustbein. Seine Atmung ist schnell. „Sir?“ Lukas reagiert nicht mehr auf den Angestellten.  
  
„Mathew komm bitte schnell! Ich glaube der Chief hat einen Herzinfarkt!“ Ruft er seinen Kollegen dazu. Dieser kommt sofort aus dem RTW gesprungen. „Chief? Chief! Hey, Chief!“ Er versucht zu Lukas durchzudringen, klopft ihm leicht auf die Wange. „Sofort in den RTW!“ Gibt er Anweisung. Zusammen schaffen sie den hyperventilierenden Lukas in den Rettungswagen. Der eine setzt Lukas eine Sauerstoffmaske auf, der andere öffnet Lukas das Hemd und verkabelt ihn. Dieser bekommt davon kaum was mit. „Chief? Hören Sie mich?“ Lukas drückt seine Faust aufs Brustbein, in der Hoffnung diesen Druck endlich loszuwerden. Er zieht nach Luft. „Abfahrt!“ Schreit Mathew den jüngeren an.  
  
Sie rasen los. Mathew funkt die Ereignisse an Frankel durch, die die Szene übernimmt, bis Loyer ankommt.  
Der Fahrer meldet Lukas in der Klinik an. Sie kommen in der NA an. Laden Lukas aus, der immer noch versucht Luft zu bekommen. „Firechief Lukas Ripley, 42, verdacht auf Herzinfarkt, bisher 100% Sauerstoff, keine Medikamente.“ „Alles klar. Piept Pierce an. Sie kennt ihn.“ Ruft Grey und nimmt Lukas mit.  
  
„Er ist in kardiologischer Behandlung?“ Fragt der Jüngere Mathew. Dieser zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Maggie kommt direkt in den Schockraum gerannt. Sie sieht kurz auf den Monitor, dann zu Lukas, der sich verzweifelt an seiner Maske festkrallt. „Okay alle raus!“ „Aber, Dr. Pierce.“ „ALLE RAUS! Sofort!“ Der Raum leert sich augenblicklich. Maggie setzt sich zu Lukas. „Ok Chief. Ganz ruhig. Es ist kein Infarkt. Beruhigen sie sich. Sie sind nicht in Lebensgefahr. Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Victoria.“ Drückt er hervor. „Okay. Okay. Lassen sie mich sehen.“ Sie drückt ein paar Knöpfe auf dem Tablett und hält es ihm hin. „Sie ist okay, Chief. Sie war hier und ist vor einer Stunde entlassen worden. Sie ist fit, ihr geht es gut.“ Lukas Atmung normalisiert sich langsam. Er schließt kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet atmet er ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
  
„Besser?“ Fragt Maggie. Lukas nickt erschöpft. „Ja.“ Er entfernt die Maske. „Sie haben nicht auf mich gehört, richtig?“ „offensichtlich.“ „Ich habe es ihnen gesagt, Chief.“ „Ich weiß. Ich wollte mit ihr sprechen, aber es war immer etwas.“ „Nehmen sie es als Warnschuss. Ich sage es nur einmal. Wenn sie es nicht tun, haben sie Glück wenn wir uns nur mit einer Stressreaktion auseinandersetzen müssen. Ich verspreche ihnen, sie sind auf einem guten Weg für einen richtigen Herzinfarkt. Und von dem erholen sie sich nicht so schnell!“ „Verstanden.“ Sie sieht ihn scharf an. „Ich hoffe es. Ich will sie wirklich nicht noch einmal sehen.“ „Okay.“ „Wir nehmen vorsichtshalber noch Blut und beobachten sie ein paar Stunden.“ „Wenn es sein muss.“ „Muss es. Ich lasse sie auf ein Zimmer bringen.“ „Alles klar.“ Maggie verlässt den Raum.  
  
Die Ärzte der NA sehen sie neugierig an. Maggie ignoriert es, geht an den Tresen und gibt ihre Anwendungen an die Schwester weiter.   
Eine Schwester nimmt Lukas Blut. Er schlägt den Ärmel wieder nach unten und schließt die Manschette. „Wir bringen sie gleich auf ein Zimmer, Chief.“ „Alles klar.“ Sie lässt ihn allein. Lukas steht auf, schaltet den Monitor aus, zieht sich die Kabel, schließt sein Hemd notdürftig und verlässt unauffällig den Schockraum, was nicht schwer ist, da die NA voll mit Patienten und Firefightern ist.   
Er blickt sich um und rennt die drei Blocks zu Victorias Wohnung.  
  
Er eilt die Treppe nach oben und klopft an ihre Tür. Victoria öffnet ihm. „Lukas? Was machst du hier? Wie siehst du aus?“ Vic mustert ihn. Sein Haar ist komplett durcheinander, er hat Dreck im Gesicht und auf dem Hemd, welches teilweise aus der Hose hängt und nicht richtig zugeknöpft ist. Lukas starrt sie nur an. Er versucht seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. „Komm erst einmal rein.“  
  
Vic zieht ihn in die Wohnung und schließt die Tür hinter ihm. Sie stehen eng beieinander. Lukas streicht ihr über die Wange. „Euch geht es gut.“ Sagt er und starrt sie an. „Ja, ja. Uns geht es gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Wir sind okay.“ Victoria greift nach seiner Hand, die noch auf ihrer Wange liegt. Lukas beruhigt sich langsam. „Was ist mit dir? Wie siehst du aus? Sind das Monitoringpads? Warst du in der Klinik?“ Vic wird aufgebracht. „Mir gehts gut. Nur Stress.“ „Das kann ich sehen. Du stehst vor Dreck, hast Pads kleben und bist noch nicht ganz bei dir. Solltest du nicht bei der Szene sein oder besser in der Klinik?“ Lukas Herz klopft ihm bis in seinen Hals. „Okay, okay. Ich gehe zurück. Ihr seid gut?“ „Ja. Ja wir sind gut. Pass auf dich auf.“ Victoria streicht ihm über die Wange. „Komm heil wieder, ja?“ „Mach ich. Versprochen!“ „Okay. Dann bis später ja?“ Lukas nickt, dann verlässt er langsam ihre Wohnung.  
Victoria sieht ihm zweifelnd nach. War es richtig ihn wegzuschicken?  
  
Lukas winkt ein Taxi und fährt zurück zur Szene. Auf dem Weg dorthin richtet er sich wieder so gut es eben geht. Er kommt an, zahlt den Fahrer und schreitet zur Szene.   
Lukas betritt das Kommandozelt, atmet durch, ihnen geht es gut, setzt sich seinen Helm auf und verfällt in seinen Modus. „Loyer! Übergabe!“ Ruft er dem Untergebenen zu, der ihn irritiert anstarrt. „Bist du sicher, dass du….“ „Übergabe!“ Fordert Lukas erneut. „Wie Du willst. Wir konnten mittlerweile entlüften. Der Brand ist zu 20% eingedämmt. Wir arbeiten zur Zeit defensiv. Ob noch jemand drin ist wissen wir noch nicht.“ „Okay. Unsere Abtransportlisten sind nicht korrekt. Fordern sie alle Namen von den privaten Rettungsdiensten an. Wir müssen einen genauen Überblick bekommen.“ „Alles klar. Ich kümmere mich drum.“ „Gut. Frankel. Wir gehen aggressiver vor. Zur horizontalen Entlüftung, eine vertikale vorbereiten.“ „Verstanden.“ „Benjamin mehr Schläuche bereitlegen. Sichern sie ihre Leute. Ich will keine Verluste!“ „Mach ich!“  
  
Lukas verlässt das Zelt und mischt sich unter seine Firefighter. Er erblickt die beiden, die ihn eingeliefert haben. Sie erstarren, als sie ihn sehen. Lukas nickt ihnen lediglich zu und wendet sich erneut der Szene zu.  
  
Victoria hat unterdessen den TV eingeschaltet und beobachtet Lukas über diesen. Sie ist erleichtert ihn wieder ,normal‘ zu sehen.  
  
Lukas gibt ein Interview zum Brand. Als die Frage nach seinem Abtransport kommt, beendet er es allerdings und wendet sich aktiv der Szene zu.  
  
Vic beobachtet jede Bewegung von Lukas, die sie zu sehen bekommt. Er scheint sich gefangen zu haben. Beruhigt wendet sich Vic Christopher zu.   
Nach Stunden der Brandbekämpfung kann Lukas die Szene verlassen.  
  
Er lehnt an seinem Truck und ruft Victoria an. „Hi.“ „Hi.“ „Ich bin jetzt fertig. Wir müssen reden, aber ich bin platt. Können wir das morgen machen?“ „Natürlich. Geh duschen, ruh dich aus.“ „Danke. Du bist die beste.“ „Ich weiß.“ „Ich schlaf gleich im Stehen ein.“ „Ich kanns sehen.“ Lukas blickt sich um und sieht die Kamera auf ihn gerichtet. Er schaut hinein. „Schlaf gut, Victoria.“ Spricht er ins Handy, ohne den Blick von der Kamera zu nehmen. Victoria lächelt. „Du auch Lukas. Fahr vorsichtig.“ „Mach ich. Bis morgen.“ „Bis morgen.“ Dann dreht sich Lukas weg und legt auf.   
Er steigt in seinen Wagen und fährt davon.


	38. Das Gespräch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas fährt zu Victoria um endlich das Gespräch zu führen.

Am nächsten Morgen fährt Lukas als erstes zu Victoria. Er muss endlich das Gespräch mit ihr führen. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, entweder es klappt oder es ist vorbei. Er hat Angst vor ihrer Entscheidung, denn er mag die Zeit mit den beiden.  
  
Vic öffnet ihm. „Morgen.“ „Morgen. Komm rein. Kaffee?“ „Gerne. Ich bin tot.“ „Dafür bist du aber ziemlich lebendig.“ Lukas lacht. „Wie geht es Chris?“ „Gut. Er hat nichts abbekommen. Ich habe ihn nur vorsichtshalber durchchecken lassen.“ „Verstehe.“ Die beiden sind in der Küche und trinken ihren Kaffee. Christopher liegt bei Lukas im Arm, der ihn bewundert. „Du wolltest reden?“ Fragt sie ihn. „Äh ja. Ich wollte dir sagen.“ Christopher unterbricht die beiden. „Ich wickel ihn schnell.“ Sie springt auf und ist Minuten später zurück. Christopher wippt in seiner Wippe zufrieden vor und zurück.  
  
Lukas lehnt an der Theke und liest etwas auf seinem Handy. „Musst du weg?“ „Nicht sofort, aber gleich. Pressekonferenz.“ „Okay.“ Sie kommt zu ihm, öffnet die obersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes und fährt über die Klebereste der Pads. Lukas atmet flach, sein Herz pocht unerträglich schnell. Er beobachtet Victoria. „Sollte ich etwas wissen?“ Fragt sie leise, ohne aufzuschauen. „Nein.“ Haucht Lukas. Ihre Hand auf seiner Brust lässt sein Herz noch schneller schlagen.   
Er zieht Victoria zu sich. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn, legt beide Arme in seinen Nacken um noch enger bei ihm zu sein. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht.“ Sagt Lukas leise. „Ich mir auch. Du verschweigst mir etwas.“ Antwortet sie in seine Halsbeuge. Lukas lehnt seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Kann dieser Moment für immer andauern?  
  
„Victoria, wir müssen wirklich miteinander sprechen. Ich muss dir tatsächlich was sagen.“ Sagt er schließlich. Sie löst sich langsam von ihm. „Okay. Ich zuerst. Was ich vergessen habe dir zu erzählen, ich habe gestern Christophers Vater gefunden.“   
Es trifft Lukas wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch ihm wird plötzlich ganz schlecht. „Du hast…. ähm wow, okay. Damit hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet. Ich wusste nicht dass du nach ihm suchst.“ Sagt er leise. „Hab ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber er hat gestern geholfen. Ich kenne nun seinen Namen und weiß wo er arbeitet.“ „Das ist toll. Ich…. ich freue mich für euch.“ „Was wolltest du erzählen?“ „Ach, nicht so wichtig. Wir reden wann anders weiter, okay? Machts gut.“ Er streicht Christopher über die Wange und gibt Vic einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, dann flieht er aus der Wohnung. „Ähm okay. Bleib sicher!!“ Ruft sie ihm noch nach. Irritiert bleibt Victoria zurück.  
  
Lukas fährt zur Zentrale. Ihm ist kotzschlecht, sein Magen verkrampft. So mies ging es ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Ein Anruf von Jennifer, lässt ihn kurz stocken.   
Er nimmt den Anruf entgegen und legt ihn auf die Freisprecheinrichtung. „Jennifer, was gibts?“ „Zuerst sehe ich live im TV, dass du in die Klinik gebracht wirst, als ich dort anrufe heißt es du bist abgehauen, um nur 30 Minuten später wieder zu arbeiten und dann meldest du dich nicht mal bei mir? Ich war krank vor Sorge!“ „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte eigentlich was klären.“ „Hast du endlich mit Victoria gesprochen?“ „Nein. Ich denke ich muss es nicht mehr.“ „Warum? Was ist passiert?“ „Sie hat Christophers Vater gefunden. Den leiblichen.“ Es herrscht Stille am anderen Ende. „Oh, okay und sie will Kontakt zu ihm? Sogar mehr?“ „Ich denke schon. Sie hat sich seinen Namen gemerkt und seine Arbeitsstelle.“ „Wie hat er reagiert?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke gut.“ „Es tut mir so Leid, Lukas. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sie es ist.“ „Sie ist es. Das ist ja das schlimme daran. Wenn es nur ein Schwarm wäre…. Ich weiß nicht damit umzugehen.“ „Weiß Sully es mittlerweile?“ Lukas seufzt. „Irgendwie, aber wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen.“ „Dann sprich mit ihm. Er wird dir helfen können.“ „Okay. Danke Jennifer.“ „Nicht dafür. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lukas.“ Er nickt. „Bye.“ „Bye.“ Lukas legt auf. Seine Augen glänzen.  
  
Als er am SFD ankommt, schluckt er alles runter, stählt sich und geht hinein.  
Die Pressekonferenz wird zum Spießrutenlauf. Natürlich will jeder wissen, warum Lukas im RTW die Szene verlassen hat und warum er zum Einsatz zurückgekommen ist. Er umgeht die Fragen hierzu und erklärt lediglich, dass er bei bester Gesundheit ist.  
  
Im Anschluss fährt er zu 19. Er klopft bei Sullivan und dieser sieht überrascht zu ihm auf. „Hi, ich habe dich nicht erwartet, nachdem du hier rausgerannt bist und dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast.“ „Verdient. Du hast Recht, Sully. Hast du Zeit für mich?“ „Klar.“ Lukas tritt ein und schließt die Tür. „Es ist privat?“ Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf und nickt leicht. „Geht es um Hughes oder deinen gestrigen Krankenhausaufenthalt, von dem du abgehauen bist?“ „Woher…“ „Du hast mich als Notfallkontakt eingetragen, schon vergessen?“ lukas lächelt verlegen. „Also was von beiden?“ „Beides.“ Gibt Lukas zu. Sullivan sieht ihn überrascht an. „Bist du krank? Musst du behandelt werden?“ „Nein, nein. Es war nichts.“ „Du wurdest mit Verdacht auf Infarkt eingeliefert. Kannst du aufhören rumzulaufen und dich endlich setzen?“ Lukas atmet durch und tut seinem Freund den Gefallen. „Beginn am besten vorne.“  
  
„Victoria hat mich von Anfang an versorgt.“ „Dein Bein?“ Er nickt. „Ich hatte es mitbekommen, du warst in der Schicht oft da.“ „Außerhalb der Schicht war ich bei ihr.“ Sully mustert ihn. „Nicht so. Nur für den Verbandswechsel.“ Er nickt. „Es war locker, nichts sexuelles.“ „War?“ „Ist. Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Sie nicht mal geküsst. Lass mich einfach weiter erzählen, ja?“ „okay.“ „Es kam dann das Gerücht auf und ich blieb weg. Bei dem Einsatz mit dem Kind, ich hatte Angst dass ich für ihren Tod verantwortlich wäre. Das hat mich fast wahnsinnig werden lassen.“ „Deswegen dein Wutanfall.“ Lukas nickt. „Scheiße. Du bist in sie verknallt!“ Lukas senkt seinen Blick. „Wow! Das ist…. wow!“ Sullivan ist überrascht und schockiert zugleich.  
  
„Dann kam Chris.“ Sullivan schließt die Augen. „Er ist nicht von dir, richtig?“ „Nein. Ich habe ihn entbunden.“ „Du hast was?“ „Sie war bei mir im Büro zum Verbandswechsel, als die Fruchtblase geplatzt ist. Es ging schnell und Christopher hatte große Anpassungsschwierigkeiten. Ich habe ihn 20 Minuten reanimiert, bin mit ihm in die Klinik, bevor Victoria ihn überhaupt sehen konnte.“ „Deswegen bist du Patenonkel.“ „Ja. Sie hat es sich gewünscht.“ „Okay, weiter.“ „Wir haben uns regelmäßig getroffen. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Es war einfach immer…. es hat sich richtig angefühlt.“ „Familiär?“ Lukas nickt. „Als ich hier raus bin, stand das Jugendamt gerade bei ihr und Victoria hat mich gebraucht.“ Sully nickt. „Alles gut?“ „Ja. Es war, wir konnten alles widerlegen.“ Er nickt.  
  
„Eigentlich wollten wir uns gestern auf dem Basar treffen. Ihr Jeep war da, aber sie stand nicht auf der Liste. Mobil konnte ich sie auch nicht erreichen. Ich geriet in Panik und hatte die zweite Attacke.“ „Wenn wir von Attacke sprechen, reden wir von einem Infarkt?“ Fragt Sully besorgt. „Nein, nein. Panikattacke.“ „Oh, okay. Gut. Du hast dich also nach deiner Attacke selbst entlassen?!“ „Ja, Dr. Pierce weiß von meinen Gefühlen und hat mich beruhigen können. Ich bin dann zu Victoria und Christopher hin und dann zurück zur Szene.“ „Und warum bist du nun hier?“ „Nach gestern hatte ich den Entschluss gefasst mit Victoria zu sprechen. Ihr zu sagen, was ich empfinde.“ „Sie weiß es nicht?“ Sully sieht ihn entsetzt an. Lukas kratzt sich den Bart und schüttelt dann den Kopf.  
  
„Du verbringst seit fast 6 Wochen Zeit mit den beiden und hast ihr nicht gesagt was du empfindest?“ „Ich weiß es war dumm und unüberlegt, aber jetzt ist es eh zu spät, also….“ „Warum ist es zu spät? Ist was passiert?“ „Victoria. Sie hat gestern den leiblichen Vater gefunden.“ „Oh. Und das ändert was?“ „Es ändert alles! Wie kann ich mit ihr auf heile Familie machen, wenn der leibliche Vater mit drin hängt. Ich kann mit ihm doch gar nicht mithalten!“ „Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du sie gefragt, was sie will?“ „Sie war so aufgeregt.“ „Also ziehst du dich zurück?“ Lukas nickt. „Ich werde Onkel Luke sein, mehr nicht.“ „Onkel Luke?“ „Frag Montgomery.“ „Okay, oder auch nicht. Also nur Onkel?“ „Nur Onkel.“ Bestätigt Lukas traurig. Sully sieht ihn mitfühlend an.  
  
Nach dem Gespräch mit Sully verabreden sich die beiden noch zu einem Drink am Abend. Der Captain ist überzeugt, dass sein Chef das heute braucht.


	39. SFD Feier zum Neuen Jahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria trifft das erste Mal beruflich auf Lukas, seit der Geburt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Tag vor Sylvester

Es ist der 30 Dezember. Heute feiert das SFD im zwanglosen Rahmen das Ende des Jahres und den Beginn des neuen. Traditionellerweise sind hierzu nicht nur Angehöre des SFD eingeladen, sondern auch Angestellte des SPD und der privaten Rettungsdienste.  
  
Lukas telefoniert noch mit Jennifer, hat ihr berichtet wie es mit Sullivan gelaufen ist.  
„Ich muss los, Jennifer. Du weißt dass heute die Feier ist.“ „Ich weiß. Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob du doch noch dein Gespräch mit Victoria führst.“ „Ich wollte es später führen, Jen.“ „Aber nicht auf der Party, oder?“ „Was? Nein! Um Gottes Willen. Der offizielle Teil geht ja nur bis 3. Ich denke dass Victoria dann ziemlich heim gehen will und ich wollte die beiden dann entweder fahren oder zuvor mit ihnen ein wenig spazieren gehen, sie sollte einfach wissen, warum ich mich etwas zurück ziehe.“ „Was denkst du wie sie reagiert?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe gut. Dass sie es versteht.“ „Ich drück dir die Daumen.“ „Danke. Machs gut.“ „Machs besser!“ Die beiden legen auf.  
  
Lukas macht sich fertig und fährt zur Zentrale. Wie jedes Jahr ist der untere Bereich mit Eingangshalle, Cantine und co geschmückt und für die Öffentlichkeit frei zugänglich.   
Er steht in seiner Festuniform parat, begrüßt immer wieder verschiedene Leute und macht Smalltalk.  
  
„Hi, Chief.“ Grüßt Victoria ihn. Lukas lächelt. Vic sieht umwerfend aus. Sie trägt ebenfalls ihre Uniform und schiebt Christopher im Kinderwagen durch die Tür. Das Bild ist sowohl ungewöhnlich als auch beeindruckend. „Hughes. Schön sie zu sehen. Bereit wieder zu beginnen?“ „Oh ja, Sir. Ich meine verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe meinen Sohn, aber ich vermisse mein Team.“ „Natürlich.“ „Wir sehen uns später, ja?“ Victoria lächelt ihm zu und verschwindet in der Menge. Gott das wird verdammt schwer!  
  
Nach einiger Zeit taucht Victoria neben ihm auf. „Hey, kannst du kurz auf ihn achten? Ich müsste kurz und 19 ist noch nicht da.“ „Kein Problem.“ Lukas nimmt Christopher aus dem Kinderwagen und begrüßt ihn richtig. Victoria verschwindet zu den Toiletten.  
  
„Chief!“ Ein Mann ende 50 kommt auf Lukas zu, er trägt die Uniform eines privaten Rettungsdienstes. „Gerry. Schön dich zu sehen.“ Begrüßt Lukas den anderen Chef. „Oh. Wen haben wir denn da? Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen? Ist das deiner?“ Lukas lächelt. „Nein. Mein Patensohn.“ „Natürlich. Apropos Sohn. Ich möchte dir meinen ältesten vorstellen. Gas.“ Er winkt einen jungen blonden Mann hinzu. „Chief, mein Sohn Gas. Gas begrüß bitte Firechief Ripley und seinen Patensohn.“ Die beiden reichen sich die Hände. „Er wird mal meine Position übernehmen.“ „Sie sind ausgebildeter Sanitäter?“ „Ja. Zur Zeit absolviere ich noch zusätzlich ein Studium zur Betriebswirtschaft. Arbeite aber im RTW.“ Lukas nickt anerkennend. „Tüchtig. Gefällt mir.“  
  
Victoria stößt zur Gruppe dazu. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen.“ Sagt sie zu Lukas. „Alles gut. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten.“ Victoria sieht auf und erstarrt beim Anblick der Männer. „Vic?“ Fragt der jüngere. „Gas, hi.“ Meint Victoria schlicht. „Ist das dein?“ Er deutet auf Christopher. „Ja, Christopher.“ „Oh, schön. Wie alt ist er?“ „Knapp 6 Wochen.“ Erklärt Lukas stolz. Plötzlich wird auch Gas fahl. „Ist dir nicht gut?“ Fragt sein Vater besorgt. Doch er ignoriert ihn. „Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht weiß machen, dass….“ „Sieh ihn dir an.“ Sagt Victoria kühl. Lukas mustert die beiden interessiert. Ihm will das ganze nicht gefallen. „Was ist hier los?“ Fragt Gerry. „Du willst mir echt dein Kind unterschieben?“ „Unterschieben? Du bist der verdammte Vater, also übernimm dafür auch Verantwortung!“ „Woher soll ich das wissen? Du kannst vor oder nach mir noch x-Typen ran gelassen haben, so besoffen wie du warst!“ „Okay. Stopp das reicht!“ Mischt sich Lukas ein. „Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht hier besprechen.“ „Seh ich auch so!“ Sagt Gerry. „Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen.“ Sagt Gas. „Oh doch. Wenn es dein Sohn ist, kümmerst du dich um ihn und zahlst auch für ihn, fang doch gleich damit an und nimm ihn wenigstens mal auf den Arm!“  
  
Lukas sieht fragend zu Victoria. Ihr Gesicht zeigt ihre Anspannung und doch gibt sie ihre Zustimmung. Gas nimmt Christopher auf den Arm, doch der Junge liegt kaum auf dessen Uniform, beginnt er wie am Spieß zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen. „Wir sollten Christopher vielleicht nicht überfordern.“ Lukas nimmt ihn schnell zurück und er beruhigt sich sofort. „Wie gesagt, jeder könnte der Vater sein!“ Schnauzt Gas bei dem Anblick. Vic will ausholen, doch Lukas fängt sie ab. „Vaterschaftstest. Ich habe einen im Wagen. Wir können ihn auf der Stelle machen.“ „Warum hast du einen?“ Fragt Vic verwirrt. „HR.“ „Ah.“ „Bin ich dafür!“ Erklärt Gerry. „Was? Nein! Woher wissen wir dass er in Ordnung ist und nicht manipuliert!“ „Du sagst du bist nicht der Vater, also hast du nichts zu befürchten. Nimm es als Lektion.“ Die vier machen sich langsam auf den Weg zum Wagen. Gerry und Gas laufen einige Schritte hinter Victoria, Lukas und Christopher. „Ich will mit dem nichts zu tun haben! Ich bin viel zu jung!“ Murmelt Gas seinem Vater zu. „Ripley ist der Chief, er ist sein Patenonkel. Sie ist Firefighterin unter seiner Führung. Denk doch mal ans Geschäft. Eine Kooperation mit dem SFD! Das wäre genial!“ Vic bleibt abrupt stehen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Vergesst es. Nein! Ich spiel da nicht mit. Keine Testung!“ Lukas sieht sie irritiert an. „Einen Moment, ja?“  
  
Er nimmt Victoria zur Seite. „Was ist los? Warum machst du einen Rückzieher? Es hätte Vorteile für dich. Unterhalt, HR wäre besänftigt.“ Victoria nimmt ihm Chris ab und packt ihn in den Wagen. „Und er hätte Rechte! Ich brauche niemanden, der nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten will.“ Spuckt sie Lukas entgegen. „Ich fahre heim.“ Sie schließt den Gurt des Maxicosi, Lukas legt seine Hand auf ihre. „Soll ich mitkommen?“ Fragt er sanft. „Sei nicht albern. Du musst hier bleiben.“ „Du solltest nicht alleine sein.“ Victoria hat sich beruhigt. „Ich bitte Travis.“ Lukas nickt. „Okay.“ Dann sieht er Victoria und Christopher in der Menge verschwinden. „Und Chief?“ Fragt Gerry, der die Interaktion beobachtet hat. „Heute nicht. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“ Sagt Lukas locker und verabschiedet sich von den Männern.  
  
Lukas hat keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, sobald er den Saal betritt wird er in Gespräche verwickelt.  
  
Nach über einer Stunde geht er zur Bar, um sich eine Erfrischung zu holen. „Travis, was machst du hier!“ Lukas starrt den jüngeren an. „Ähm, feiern, Sir?“ Travis ist sowohl von der Frage als auch von der Ansprache verwirrt. „Victoria wollte doch mit dir heimfahren!“ „Davon weiß ich nicht.“ Sagt er irritiert, wobei jetzt die Frage Sinn macht. Lukas seufzt. „Okay, kannst du bitte zu ihr fahren und nach ihr sehen? Ich kann hier nicht weg.“ „Natürlich.“ Travis verlässt den Raum, holt seine Jacke und geht zum Parkplatz. Lukas steht am Fenster, blickt nach draußen. Er holt den Schlüsselanhänger hervor und wiegt ihn in seiner Hand, als sein Handy geht. *Jeep noch auf dem Parkplatz.* Lukas seufzt. Er versucht Victoria zu erreichen, doch nur die Mailbox nimmt ab. Unschlüssig steht er da, den Rücken dem Fenster zugewandt.  
  
Das Ping des Aufzugs erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eigentlich sollte er heute Abend gar nicht fahren. Nur bestimmte Angestellte haben einen Schlüssel um im Notfall in die oberen Etagen zu gelangen. Er sieht Becky aussteigen, die sich entspannt wieder der Menge anschließt. Was hat sie da oben gemacht? Es gibt keinen Grund für Becky nach oben zu fahren. Er wirft den Anhänger leicht in seiner Hand auf und ab. Natürlich! *Kümmere mich drum.* Sendet er Travis zurück und geht zum Fahrstuhl.  
  
Er steckt den Schlüssel, die Türen öffnen sich und Lukas fährt nach oben in sein Büro. Wie erwartet ist auf der Etage das Flurlicht an. Auch sein Büro ist nicht verschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür. Kinderwagen, Wickeltasche, Uniformjacke, Hut. Alles da. Nur die zwei Hauptakteure fehlen. Lukas hebt den Blick. Er geht um seinen Schreibtisch herum und öffnet langsam die Tür zu seiner Koje.  
  
Victoria liegt schluchzend auf seinem Bett, Christopher schläft entspannt in ihrem Arm. Lukas nimmt die Szene in sich auf. Es tut ihm weh, Victoria so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Er kniet sich vor sie, streicht ihr sanft übers Haar. „Hey, Victoria.“ „Du…. musst denken ich….“ „Ich denke gar nichts. Ich denke, dass du so stark bist. So einen großen Willen. Es gehört viel Mut dazu Unterhalt auszuschlagen um das Kindeswohl nicht zu gefährden. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes, Victoria. Eine Frau wie dich trifft man nicht oft und wenn Gas das nicht sieht, es mit Füßen tritt, dann hat er es nicht verdient. Dann hat er dich nicht verdient.“ Victoria schweigt, ihr Körper wird immer noch von den Tränen übermannt. Kurzerhand zieht Lukas ebenfalls seine Schuhe und die Uniformjacke aus und legt sich zu Victoria. Er liegt hinter ihr und umarmt sie fest, wobei seine Hand locker auf Christophers Bauch ruht und dem Zwerg noch mehr Sicherheit gibt. Sie genießt die Wärme, die von Lukas ausgeht. Und schon bald sind alle drei eingeschlafen.  
  
„Ich versuche schon länger Chief Ripley zu erreichen. Wissen sie wo er ist, Becky?“ Becky dreht sich zu Frankel um. „Äh nein Mam. Ich habe ihn vor über einer Stunde das letzte mal gesehen.“ „Seltsam. Das ist gar nicht seine Art. Ich werde oben nachsehen.“ „Das kann ich doch übernehmen, Mam.“ „Na gut.“ Becky flitzt zum Aufzug und fährt nach oben. Sie betet, dass niemand vor ihr hochgefahren ist und Victoria entdeckt hat. Sie schleicht sich ins Büro. Alle Sachen sind noch da. Nur Vic und ihr Sohn fehlen. Dann fällt Becky die Tür zu Lukas Koje auf. Sie ist nicht ganz geschlossen und sie hört ein Atmen daraus. Womöglich hat sich Victoria mit ihrem Sohn hingelegt. In seine Koje?! Egal was zwischen den beiden läuft, Victoria muss wieder runter. Entschlossen öffnet sie die Tür und blickt auf drei schlafende Gestalten. Becky blinzelt zwei/ drei Mal und schließt hinter sich die Tür.  
  
Ein grinsen huscht über ihr Gesicht, als sie Frankels Handynummer wählt. „Frankel?“ „Mam. Ich habe Chief Ripley gefunden. Es muss ihm nicht wohl gewesen sein, er hat sich etwas hingelegt. Soll ich ihn wecken?“ „Was? Nein. Lassen sie ihn schlafen. Er soll sich ausruhen, nach der Klinikflucht. Loyer soll die Ansprache halten. Bleiben sie oben und achten sie auf ihn und dass man ihm seine Ruhe lässt.“ „Natürlich, mach ich Mam.“ Zufrieden legt Becky auf. Sie setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und beginnt ihr Buch zu lesen, dass sie im Schreibtisch aufbewahrt. Besser kann sie ihr Geld wahrlich nicht verdienen.  
  
Zwei Stunden nach dem Telefonat beginnt sich Christopher zu regen. Victoria erwacht und mit ihr auch Lukas. „Ich mach das Fläschchen.“ Gähnt er und verlässt die Koje. Er streckt sich verschlafen, als er sein Büro verlässt um in der Küche Wasser zu erhitzen. Seine Haare sind zerzaust, das Hemd verknittert. Beim Anblick von Becky wird Lukas plötzlich ganz nüchtern. Sie grinst ihn lediglich an. „Morgen Chief. Frischen Kaffee und heißes Wasser finden sie in der Küche. Ich würde zurück zum Empfang gehen, wenn sie mich nicht weiter brauchen.“ Lukas nickt lediglich und Becky verlässt ihren Platz Richtung Fahrstuhl. Immer noch verwirrt kommt Lukas mit zwei Tassen Kaffee und Wasser für Chris in sein Büro zurück. Victoria ist bereits vollständig angezogen und Chris gewickelt. „Bitte.“ „Danke.“ Lukas reicht ihr einen Kaffee und mischt das Fläschchen. Während Vic Chris füttert, zieht Lukas sich fertig an und richtet seine ,Haare neu.  
  
„Ich sollte wieder hinunter.“ Sagt er und kratzt sich am Kopf. „Natürlich.“ „Bist du okay?“ „Ja, ich bin gut. Du wirst aber verstehen, dass ich heimfahren werde.“ „Selbstverständlich.“ „Was machst du morgen?“ „Lädst du mich zu Sylvester ein?“ Vic zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht?“ „Ich könnte es vielleicht einrichten.“ Lukas grinst. „Um 6 könnte es Christopher passen.“ „Nur Christopher?“ Lukas kommt auf Victoria zu, die Christopher gerade in den Kinderwagen legt. „Ich könnte dann auch fertig sein.“ Sagt sie und lächelt ihn an. Lukas blickt in ihre Augen, er hört den Fahrstuhl summen. „Ich muss wirklich.“ „Ja.“ Er entfernt sich von ihr und geht zur Tür. „Lukas?“ „Ja?“ Er dreht sich zu ihr um. „Danke.“ „Gerne.“ „Bis morgen?“ „Bis morgen!“ Er lächelt und geht. Einige Minuten später folgt Victoria ihm.  
  
Sie sieht Lukas in einer Menschenmenge reden und lachen. Victoria lächelt und verlässt das Gebäude.  
Lukas bespricht sich mit den Chiefs, als Frankel neben ihm die Nase rümpft. „Ich will mich wirklich nicht in dein Privatleben einmischen, aber meinst du als Chief ist das in Ordnung? Ich meine du bist ein Vorbild.“ „Von was sprichst du bitte?“ „Du hast Frauenparfum an dir. Wenn du also nicht einer bestimmten Leidenschaft nachgehst, was ich nicht vermute. Hattest du engen Kontakt mit einer Frau. Sehr engen Kontakt.“ „Du denkst ich hatte eine Kopulation?“ Lukas sieht Frankel amüsiert an. Überrascht von seiner Ehrlichkeit, stottert sie. „Ich äh….“ „Wie du schon sagtest, mein Privatleben geht dich nichts an. Ich kann dich aber beruhigen. Ich gehe weder in die transsexualitäg, noch hatte ich einen Quickie.“ Sagt Lukas und lacht, als er ihr Gesicht sieht. „Gut. Genug von mir. War die Ansprache schon?“ „Äh ja. Lief ganz gut.“ Erklärt Loyer. „Gut. Dann lasst uns das hier zum Abschluss bringen.“  
  
Victoria ist unterdessen zu Hause angekommen. Sie versorgt Christopher und geht früh schlafen.  
Sie freut sich auf den morgigen Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvester rückt näher.....


	40. Der 31.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knall bumm peng
> 
> Feuerwerk in Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß

Es ist 9:00 Uhr und Vic rennt schon seit drei Stunden durch die Wohnung.  
Christopher hat miserabel geschlafen. Dementsprechend sieht die Wohnung aus. Überall liegen Spielsachen und Kleider. Victoria wäscht schon die dritte Maschine. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kind so viel Wäsche machen kann. Also viel Wäsche schon, klar. Aber so viel?  
  
Sie hat sich und Christopher in der Nacht jeweils 5x umgezogen. Einmal war die Windel undicht. Dann ging das Bäuerchen neben das Spucktuch. Im Anschluss kam die Hälfte des Mageninhalts retour, natürlich erst, als beide gerade frisch angezogen waren. Die nächste Windel war so voll, dass Vic es nicht geschafft hat sie Unfallfrei zu entsorgen und zum guten Schluss hat Christopher einen Becher umgeworfen, der mit Limonade gefüllt war. So kann Silvester beginnen!  
  
Es ist in der Zwischenzeit 11 Uhr. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen, das Bad geputzt und der Rest der Wohnung aufgeräumt. Staub hat sie schnell gewischt. Doch beim Boden muss der Staubsauger reichen. Lediglich die Küche wird gewischt, um die restlichen Limospuren zu beseitigen.  
  
Schnell zieht sie sich und Christopher an und geht einkaufen. Um 1 kann Victoria endlich mit dem Kochen beginnen. Eigentlich wollte sie ähnlich wie Lukas an Weihnachten kochen, doch das schafft sie zeitlich nicht mehr. Also muss ein schnelles Essen und ein Kuchen reichen.  
  
Victoria springt ins Bad. Duschen, Haare, Make up. Schnell in die Jogginghose und Christopher versorgen. Dann zurück in die Küche.  
  
Die Klingel reißt Victoria aus dem Treiben. Erschrocken schaut sie auf die Uhr. Es ist schon 6! Verdammt. Sie geht zur Tür und öffnet Lukas. „Äh hi, ich.“ Lukas lächelt sie einfach an, er kommt rein. Legt seine Sachen ab. „Hi. Was kann ich dir helfen?“ Fragt er liebevoll. „Äh okay. Christopher muss gewickelt werden. Ich deck den Tisch und zieh mich um.“ „Du kannst gerne gemütlich bleiben.“ „Du trägst Jeans und Hemd.“ „Ja und? Ich habe Sachen hier. Ich kann mich dir anpassen.“ Victoria seufzt wohlig. „Das wäre toll, ich habe zwar gewaschen, aber.“ „Hey! Alles gut. Ich freue mich auf einen gemütlichen Abend.“ Er lächelt sie an, nimmt ihr Christopher aus dem Arm und verschwindet ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kommt Lukas in Pulli und Jogginghosen zurück. „Wann hat er gegessen?“ „Es wird Zeit.“ „Gut riecht es. Was kochst du?“ „Äh nur was schnelles. Chilli con carne. Die Nacht war…. naja geprägt vom Umziehen.“ „So schlimm?“ „Sieh dich um. Ich wasche nicht zum Spaß schon den ganzen Tag.“ Erst jetzt erblickt Lukas die vollen Wäschekörbe mit sauberer, zum Teil schon getrockneter Wäsche. „Ich kann dir helfen.“ „Alles gut. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“ Lukas füttert Christopher. Vic deckt den Tisch und gibt auf. „Bist du soweit?“ „Jap. Christopher ist fertig.“ Die beiden setzen sich. Victoria hat zwei große Schüsseln Chilli und frisches Baguette serviert. Vic schlingt ihre Portion hinunter und nimmt sich erneut. „Dein erstes Essen heute?“ „So auffällig.“ Lukas zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Immerhin isst du freiwillig.“ Vic verdreht die Augen und macht ihm eine zusätzliche Kelle in die Schüssel. „Ich..“ „Dann werden wir wenigstens gemeinsam fett.“ Er lacht. „Apropos fett.“ Er steht auf und holt den Wein von der Theke. „Dir hat er so gut geschmeckt. Ich habe ihn gerade nur vergessen.“ Vic strahlt. „Danke Lukas.“ Er gießt Ihnen ein und sie stoßen an.  
  
Nach dem die Küche aufgeräumt ist, wandern die drei ins Wohnzimmer. Victoria hat absichtlich den Rolladen noch oben. „Bist du auf Bereitschaft?“ „Nein. Frankel hat Dienst. Also solange es kein 5 Alarm wird.“ „Okay.“ Victoria holt die Weinflasche und schenkt den beiden nach. Sie sitzen gemütlich auf der Couch, Chris auf Lukas Brust. Der Apfelkuchen ist schon zur Hälfte vertilgt. „Darf ich dich was fragen?“ Beginnt Victoria. „Sicher.“ „Warum bist du alleine? Ich meine du bist wirklich ein toller Kerl, ich kann nicht glauben, dass niemand mit dir ausgehen will.“ „Es gibt mehrere Gründe. Erstens muss man jemanden kennen lernen. Ich gehe kaum aus, also ist das etwas schwierig. Dazu der Job. Ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, aber er nimmt doch recht viel Zeit in Anspruch und die Bereitschaft tut ihr übriges.“ „Verstehe. Und du akzeptierst das einfach?“ „Was soll ich tun? Jemanden zwingen?“ Lacht Lukas. „Natürlich nicht, aber wolltest du keine Frau? Familie?“ Lukas seufzt. „Doch. Doch ich wollte beides. War sogar 2x verheiratet.“ „Ach ja? Wusste ich gar nicht, ist die Ehe nichts verbindliches für dich?“ „Ich hausiere nicht damit. Es ist nichts, worauf ich Stolz bin. Das erste mal war ich jung, naiv. Und beim zweiten Mal scheiterte es am Beruf.“ „Würdest du ihn für die Richtige aufgeben?“ „Du meinst Nummer drei?“ „Gibt es jemanden?“ Fragt Victoria überrascht. „Offiziell noch nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal ob sie mich auch so sieht. Weißt du ganz lange habe ich mich davor verschlossen. Doch dann…. ich würde alles aufgeben.“ Victoria nickt sanft.  
  
Mittlerweile ist es kurz vor 12. Lukas richtet den Champagner, während Victoria Christopher versorgt. Sie stehen am Fenster und zählen hinab.  
„Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins.“ „Frohes neues, Victoria.“ „Frohes Neues.“ Sie stoßen an und trinken von ihren Gläsern. Zusammen beobachten sie das Feuerwerk. Lukas Arm liegt entspannt um Victoria. „Willst du bei 19 vorbeischauen?“ Fragt Lukas plötzlich. „Sie sind bestimmt unterwegs.“ „Sully hat mir grade geschrieben, also scheinen sie da zu sein.“ „Okay.“ Schnell sind alle drei umgezogen und verlassen zusammen die Wohnung. Lukas hat sich Christopher mit der Trage umgebunden. Er möchte nicht, dass sich der Junge ängstigt, mit all den Geräuschen und Lichtern.  
  
Sie betreten die Station und das Hallo ist groß. Ihr Team umringt Vic, während Lukas mit Christopher bei Sully steht und erzählt.  
Travis nimmt Vic kurz zur Seite. „Was war gestern los?“ „Gas, Christophers Vater, war auf der Feier und es gab ein wenig Theater.“ „Warum?“ „Er will sich nicht kümmern und ich bin grad froh darum. Ihn mit Christopher zu sehen war irgendwie falsch. Es war gezwungen und unnatürlich.“ „Nicht so wie bei anderen Leuten?“ Travis sieht zu Lukas, der Christopher auf einem Arm schaukelt und den anderen entspannt hängen lässt. Victoria folgt seinem Blick. Sie lächelt sehnsüchtig, als sie die beiden sieht. „Nein. Nicht so.“ Gibt sie zu. „Und ? Habt ihr gesprochen?“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ein paar mehr Randinfos, aber nichts konkretes.“ „Schade.“ Sie nickt. Als dann doch ein Einsatz reinkommt, gehen Victoria und Lukas zurück.  
  
Um kurz vor 1 wird Christopher ins Bett gebracht und Victoria begleitet Lukas zur Tür.  
  
Im Wohnungsflur dreht er sich zu ihr um. Seine Hände liegen entspannt auf ihrem unteren Rücken, Victoria hat sich in Höhe seines Bauchnabels in sein Hemd verhakt. „Ich will nicht gehen.“ Flüstert Lukas. „Na dann bleib hier.“ Antwortet sie schlicht. Lukas atmet durch. „Du verstehst das nicht, Victoria. Ich kann das so nicht mehr. Wenn wir etwas ausmachen, freue ich mich tagelang darauf und wenn ich abends gehe, zerreißt es mich. Ich liebe Christopher wie meinen eigenen Sohn und ich hab mich Hals über Kopf in seine Mom verliebt. Wenn ich also sage, dass ich nicht gehen will, rede ich nicht von einer Nacht. Ich rede von länger, vielleicht für immer.“ „Ich weiß. Ich habe dir nicht leichtfertig angeboten hier zu bleiben.“ „Du willst wirklich das ich hier bleibe?“ „Hier oder bei dir oder sonst wo. Bleib einfach bei Chris, bleib bei mir, bei uns.“  
  
Lukas zieht sie näher zu sich. Er sieht ihr in die Augen und beugt sich vor um sie zu küssen.  
Victoria lässt ihre Hände zu seinem Rücken wandern, sodass sie nicht mehr störend zwischen ihnen sind. Der Kuss ist sanft und doch so intensiv, so voll mit Liebe, mit Sehnsucht. „Ich liebe dich, Victoria.“ „Ich dich auch, Lukas. Verdammt. Jetzt geht das mit dem Patenonkel nicht mehr.“ Lukas schmunzelt. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht sein Dad bin und das ist okay.“ „Vielleicht irgendwann?“ „Victoria Hughes! Stellst du mir eine Familie, eine Adoption in Aussicht?“ Fragt er überrascht. „Maybe. Wenn du mich jetzt nicht enttäuscht, mir wurde Ausdauer versprochen.“ „Oh, die bekommst du! West ab.“ Murmelt Lukas in den nächsten Kuss und dirigiert Victoria ins Wohnzimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na? War gut? Ich hoffe das warten hat sich gelohnt


	41. First Time to....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic und Lukas vereinigen sich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. 
> 
> Es war unheimlich viel los. Arbeit, privat und dann auch noch ein bisschen Schreibblockiert. 
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem und erfreut euch an dem Kauderwelsch.....

Victoria stößt mit ihren Kniekehlen gegen die Couch, strauchelt kurz. Doch Lukas drückt sie sanft auf die Couch. Sie gibt ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich. Lukas hält ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen. Sanft und doch bestimmt. Er sieht ihr in die Augen. Sie glitzern vor Verlangen und Lukas zieht nach Luft. Er donnert gegen sie und der Kuss wird fordernder und berauscht beide noch mehr. Vic legt sich langsam um und nimmt ihn mit nach hinten. Sanft legt sich Lukas über sie, immer wieder küssen sie sich, stöhnen auf, fahren sich gierig mit den Händen über die Kleidung.  
  
Ein lautstarkes Weinen unterbricht die beiden. „Och nein, Chris. Nicht jetzt.“ Murmelt Vic. Doch der kleine erbarmt sich nicht. Lukas rollt sich von ihr herunter und fällt neben Vic auf die Couch. „Tut mir Leid. Ich versuch ihn hinzulegen.“ Vic springt auf und eilt zu ihrem Sohn. Lukas schüttelt sich kurz, als sein Blut wieder sein Hirn erreicht, steht er auf und macht ein Fläschchen für den kleinen Jungen. Er betritt damit das Schlafzimmer und Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte es würde helfen.“ „Äh sicher. Danke.“ Vic füttert den Kleinen und Lukas sieht ihr zu. Als Christopher schläft, legt sie ihn hin und geht zu Lukas hinüber. Vic streift ihm vorsichtig über das Hemd, doch Lukas greift nach ihren Händen. „Lass es uns richtig machen, ja?“ Vic sieht ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du?“ „Nicht so. Nicht heimlich. Ich will mit dir leben. Laut und offiziell.“ „Du willst nicht mit mir schlafen?“ „Was? Doch! Gott! Natürlich will ich das. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich das will. Wie sehr ich dich will. Ich begehre dich Victoria.“ „Was ist dann das Problem?“ „Die Abteilung. Du kennst die Regeln.“ „Kein Dating über dem eigenen Rang.“ „Richtig und ich bin….“ „Eine Millionen Ränge höher wie ich.“ Seufzt Vic. Er nickt lediglich. „Lass uns mit HR reden. Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung.“ „Und wenn nicht?“ Lukas zuckt mit den Schultern. „Dann heiraten wir.“ „Was?“ Quietscht Vic. „Titel und Rang sind in einer Ehe egal.“ „Ich…. wow…. das war grad etwas überraschend, ich meine wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen und du machst mir einen Antrag…. zumal ich bin zwar kein Regenbogenmädchen aber so hatte ich mir das auch nicht vorgestellt.“ „Langsam Victoria. Hol Luft. Wir melden es erst mal. Bis das geregelt ist vergehen Wochen und wenn es wirklich negativ ausgeht, dann bekommst Du einen richtigen Antrag. Einen der dir würdig ist. Okay?“ „Ich schätze okay?“ „Gut. Dann lass uns schlafen gehen.“ „Du bleibst?“ „Wenn ich darf?“ „Wenn du deine Hände bei dir behälst.“ „Abgemacht.“ Die beiden ziehen sich um und kuscheln sich zusammen ins Bett. Wohlig aneinander gekuschelt schlafen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt auf. „Morgen.“ Sagt Lukas und lächelt sie an. „Morgen. Gott ich könnte jeden Tag so erwachen.“ „Oh es wird nicht das letzte mal gewesen sein. Versprochen.“ „Okay.“ Vic beugt sich vor und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“ „Musst du los? Oder wie stehst du zu einer Dusche?“ „Wir zusammen? Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut geht, wenn man bedenkt, was gestern Abend….“ „Na gut. Dann mach Frühstück. Ich geh duschen.“ Sagt Vic und steht hüftwackelnd auf. Lukas beißt die Kiefer zusammen. Vic verschwindet im Bad und Luas strauchelt. Er will einfach hinterher. Er ist schon auf den Beinen.  
Jennifer! Lukas rollt die Augen und nimmt ab.  
  
„Morgen Jennifer. Was gibts?“ „Dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr Lukas. Störe ich gerade?“ Lukas blickt zur Tür und sieht wie die Unterwäsche in den Raum geworfen wird. „Ich ähm…. was?“ „Ob ich störe?!“ „Nein nein. Schon gut.“ „Wo treibst du dich dann rum? Ich habe dich zu Hause nicht erreicht.“ „Ich ähm…..“ „Also?“ „Ich ähm….“ „Das sagtest du schon!“ „Ich bin bei Victoria.“ Sagt Lukas endlich fest. „So früh? Ist was passiert?“ „Äh nein. Alles gut.“ „Oh gott! Sag mir nicht, dass du mit ihr geschlafen hast!“ „Was? Nein! Ich habe bei ihr geschlafen, aber nicht mit ihr!“ Jennifer atmet hörbar durch. „Also ist sie nicht mit dem Kindsvaterzusammen?“ „Eher nicht?“ Lukas kratzt sich am Kopf. „Du?“ Fragt sie ungläubig. „Wir wollen es versuchen…..“ „Wow! Wenn das nicht ein interessanter Start ins neue Jahr ist! Mein Bruder ist endlich mal vergeben! Wahnsinn! Wie kam es dazu?“ „Jennifer, könnte ich dich später zurück rufen? Ich würde mich gerne anziehen und Chris versorgen!“ „Natürlich. Vergiss es aber nicht!“ „Mach ich nicht. Versprochen!“ „Okay. Dann bis später.“ „Bis später.“  
  
Lukas legt auf und erblickt Vic in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor sich stehen. „Du machst es mir wirklich nicht einfach!“ „Meine Wohnung…..“ Sagt sie schlicht, grinst ihn an und richtet ihre Wäsche zusammen.  
Lukas widmet sich kopfschüttelnd Chris und macht den glucksenden Jungen fertig.  
Die drei frühstücken gemütlich und dann verabschiedet sich Lukas. „Kommst du heute Abend?“ „Mach ich gerne. Hast du wegen übermorgen alles geregelt?“ „Ja Nanny kommt rechtzeitig und ist eingewiesen.“ „Okay. Dann bis heute Abend.“ „Ja bis heute Abend.“ Sie küssen sich kurz und Lukas verlässt lächelnd ihre Wohnung.  
  
Wie versprochen ruft er auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung Jennifer an. „Hi Jen.“ „Endlich! So jetzt erzähl mir alles! Was ist passiert? Wie ist es passiert? Ihr seid jetzt offiziell zusammen?“ „Jen! Jen beruhig dich! Es ist nicht passiert. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Wir haben uns lediglich geküsst. Mehr nicht.“ „Mehr nicht?“ bedauern schwingt in ihrer Stimme. „Nein. Mehr nicht! Ich muss zuerst mit HR reden.“ „Ach Lukas! Kannst du nicht einmal nur an dich denken?“ „Und wie versorge ich dann Frau und Kind?“ „Hmmm.“ „Siehst du! Ich habe jetzt Verantwortung. Ich darf meinen Job nicht verlieren!“ „Irgendwie komisch. Gestern warst du Single, heute bist du Freund und Daddy.“ „Ich bin nicht Chris Vater.“ „Naja aber platonisch.“ „Ach Jen!“ „Was?“ „Du stellst dir das alles so einfach vor!“ „Ist es doch auch. Ihr liebt euch. Du magst Chris. Er mag dich such. Was willst du mehr?“ „Ich muss einen Termin ausmachen. Da grauts mir jetzt schon davor.“ „Du schaffst das schon. Ich bin mir sicher. Du schaffst alles, was du dir in den Kopf setzt.“ „Danke Jen!“ „Weiß Sully davon?“ „Das Ergebnis noch nicht, aber er weiß vom Rest.“ „Und er ist okay?“ „Ja. Ich denke es ist für ihn komisch irgendwie, aber er hat mich unterstützt, als wir gestern auf der Station waren.“ „Warum was hat er gemacht?“ „Wir haben eigentlich nur locker erzählt, aber er hat versucht unauffällig mich auszuhorchen.“ „Ach ja?“ „Etwas. Aber ich vermute, dass du das schon weißt…..“ „Woher sollte ich?“ „Ach komm. Ich bin nicht doof. Ich weiß, dass ihr uns verkuppeln wolltet.“ „Verkuppeln….. dir vielleicht einen Stoß verpassen. Ja.“ „Ich kann das schon alleine.“ „Ach ja? Du hattest ihr nach 6 Wochen immer noch nichts gesagt. Jetzt ist es sogar noch länger.“ „Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach mein Leben leben lassen?“ „Äh…. nö!“ Lukas seufzt. „Ich werde jetzt duschen und einen HR Termin ausmachen. Bis bald Jennifer.“ Damit legt Lukas auf.  
  
Wie zu erwarten bekommt er gleich für den nächsten Tag einen Termin. Zufrieden, nachdem er noch kurz im Büro war, kehrt Lukas zu Victoria und Christopher zurück. „Hi!“ „Hi!“ „Und? Alles geklappt?“ „Sicher. Alles gut. Wir sollen morgen um 9 da sein.“ „Wir?“ „Naja ich… aber ich denke du solltest auch da sein.“ „Meine Schicht beginnt aber um 11.“ „Das regeln wir schon.“ „Okay.“ „Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen.“ Lukas nimmt Christopher hoch und Vic folgt den beiden ins Schlafzimmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep xD


	42. Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HR Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Treffen von ..... ?

Die beiden wachen früh auf, duschen nacheinander und frühstücken. Dann wacht Christopher auf und Vic macht ihn fertig, während Lukas sich fürs Büro umzieht und sich verabschiedet. „Du musst los?“ „Ja. Leider.“ „Schade.“ Vic küsst ihn zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich dich auch.“ „Wir sehen uns um 9?“ „Ja. Ich muss aber Christopher mitbringen. Ich habe erst ab 10:30 die Nanny.“ „Kein Problem. Wir werden eh nicht zusammen verhört werden.“ „Okay.“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ „Ich versuche es.“ Lukas lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu. „Bis später.“ „Bis später.“  
  
Lukas kommt im Büro an und arbeitet konzentriert, bis es Zeit wird in die Personalabteilung zu gehen. Er setzt auf, richtet Hemd und Krawatte, nimmt seine Akte und verlässt das Büro.  
  
Er klopft an die Tür und tritt ein. „Morgen Chief.“ „Morgen Elisabeth.“ „Was kann ich für sie tun? So dringlich?“ „Wir sollten auf alle warten.“ „Ach ja?“ Die Tür öffnet sich erneut und Frankel tritt ein. „Ich hoffe es gibt einen guten Grund, warum ich!“ Poltert sie los. „Lukas?“ Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. „Och nein! Nein! Komm schon! Sag es nicht!“ Fleht sie schon fast. „Was soll er nicht sagen?“ Mischt sich Loyer ein, der nach ihr den Raum betritt. „Warum hab ich jetzt drei Chiefs in meinem Büro?“ Fragt Elisabeth irritiert. Lukas blickt auf die Uhr. Kurz nach 9. Vic sollte schon hier sein. Er zieht sein Handy hervor. Keine Nachricht. Ob sie es sich anders überlegt hat? „Lukas. Wirst du es sagen oder soll ich? Ich meine wir sind doch deswegen hier oder?“ Lukas hebt den Kopf. „Äh was? Ja deswegen.“ Frankel verdreht die Augen. „Ich hoffe du kommst rechtzeitig.“ „Ja.“ Sagt er lediglich. „Um was geht es hier bitte?“ Fragt Loyer irritiert. „Meldung einer Beziehung in der Abteilung.“ Seufzt Frankel. „Was?“ Elisabeth sieht geschockt auf. Loyer deutet zwischen Lukas und Frankel hin und her. „Ihr?“ „Was? Oh Gott bewahre! Nein.“ Frankel sieht ihn schockiert an. „Was machst du dann hier?“ „Ich bin ihr Battalionchief.“ Loyer scheint ein Licht aufzugehen. „Oh Lukas! Das ist nicht wahr oder? Bitte sag mir dass ihr euch einen Scherz erlaubt.“ Sagt er doch dieser lässt beschämt den Kopf hängen. Es klopft erneut und die Tür öffnet sich. Alle Köpfe schießen zur Tür.  
  
Lukas Miene erhellt sich. Vic starrt in den Raum. Sie hat Christopher auf dem Arm, Lukas sitzt kleinlaut vor dem Schreibtisch, Elisabeth dahinter. Frankel und Loyer stehen um Lukas herum. „Tschuldigung. Ich bin zu spät.“ Murmelt Vic und tritt ein. Elisabeth schaut gespannt auf die junge Frau. „Sie sind dann wohl die zweite Hauptperson?“ „Victoria Hughes, 19.“ Erklärt Vic und setzt sich neben Lukas. „Dann sind wir vollzählig?“ Lukas nickt. „Gut. Was wollen sie melden?“ „Wir haben Gefühle füreinander entwickelt und möchten eine Beziehung miteinander eingehen.“ Erklärt Lukas sachlich. „Aha. Und diese Beziehung trägt nicht bereits Früchte?“ Fragt Elisabeth und deutet auf Christopher.  
  
„Nein. Christophers Leiblicher Vater ist nicht Chief Lukas Ripley.“ Sagt Vic hart. „Wer dann?“ „Tut das zur Sache?“ Fragt Vic zickig. „Zumindest sollte es nachweisbar sein, dass Chief Ripley nicht der Vater ist.“ „Ich kann einen Vaterschaftstest machen.“ Schlägt Lukas vor. „Die Geburtsurkunde als Nachweis würde reichen.“ Erklärt Elisabeth. „Da ist der Vater nicht eingetragen.“ Die Personalreferentin seufzt. „Dann der Test oder die Aussage des Vaters. Beglaubigt.“ Lukas sieht zu Vic, die ihn ansieht. „Ich mache den Test.“ Sagt er und nickt ihr zu. Vic atmet auf. Ihre Augen danken ihm für seine Aufopferung.  
  
„Gut. Bis das geklärt ist, pausiert der Vorgang. Es ist zwar gemeldet, aber eine Entscheidung treffen wir erst wenn das Ergebnis zurück ist.“ „Und die Befragung?“ Fragt Lukas irritiert. „Erst der Test. Und nicht einfach privat. Sondern beglaubigt, von einem Arzt. Bis dahin arbeiten sie beide nicht zusammen, wenn der Chief zu einer Szene kommt, muss Miss Hughes pausieren. Chief Frankel oder Loyer betreut 19 bis dahin.“ Lukas seufzt. Hätte ihm klar sein müssen. „Alles klar. Ich kümmere mich drum.“ Damit werden Vic und Lukas entlassen.  
  
„Und nun?“ Fragt sie ihn vorm Büro. „Wir können gleich ins Grey Sloan. Du hast noch Zeit bis zu deiner Schicht. Dann hätten wir das schon mal erledigt.“ „Okay. Dann los.“ Seufzt Vic und die drei ziehen von dannen.  
  
„Du wusstest davon?“ Fragt Loyer an Frankel gerichtet. „Wissen nein. Ich dachte mir, dass es passieren wird. Hatte aber gehofft mich zu täuschen.“ Seufzt sie. „Wie kamst du darauf?“ „Hast du dir die beiden jemals zusammen angesehen? Er hat ein Bild von ihr im Büro! Was brauchst du denn noch um zu sehen, dass er sich verknallt hat.“ „Er meinte das Bild sei wegen Christopher.“ „Klar, dann…..“ „Moment! In welcher Beziehung steht der Chief zu dem Jungen?“ „Patenonkel.“ Erklären Frankel und Loyer gleichzeitig und wenden sich erneut einander zu, doch Elisabeth unterbricht sie, bevor sie etwas sagen können. „Patenonkel? Welcher Firefighter nimmt seinen Chief als Patenonkel für das eigene Kind?“ „Einer der für die Reanimation besagten Kindes dankbar ist.“ Erklärt Loyer trocken. „Oh.“ Macht Elisabeth geschockt. „Die zwei verbindet also mehr….“ „Ja.“ Seufzt Frankel. „Und ich hatte gehofft es wäre nur eine Midlifecrisis.“ Erklärt Elisabeth kopfschüttelnd. „Ich denke nicht.“ Antwortet Frankel. Die Runde löst sich auf.

**Author's Note:**

> Und wie gefällt es euch? Mehr oder lieber nicht?


End file.
